


LAS MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI

by PapaFrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFrita/pseuds/PapaFrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy cree saberlo todo, su cartilla de notas parece darle la razón, incluso domina artes muggles, como la química y el tenis. Aun así, tiene unos cuantos enredos, tropezones y caídas en eso del amor. Normal, con quince años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimos saludos a todos los que se atrevan con esta historia. Pido mil disculpas por desaparecerme y tener cosas abandonadas. 
> 
> Esta historia tiene un detalle muy importante, y es que decidí complicarme la vida y hacer cada capítulo de 1200 palabras exactas. Si, el gusto de hacer todo más difícil es gratis. 
> 
> Agradezco de aquí al infinito a mi adorada beta y colaboradora, la lindura hecha persona Maye Malfter . A sido un apoyo inmenso, seguro que sin ella hace mucho que habría tirado por la borda tan entretenido hobby. 
> 
> Sin más pérdidas de tiempo, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Capitulo Uno**

 

Rose Weasley, número uno de la clase, reina incuestionable de duelo y de debate, quien solía discutir hasta con la directora del colegio, estaba recostada en el pasto, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, en evidente estado de éxtasis porque, sí, había entrado en un claro del Bosque que un día fuera Prohibido, prohibición que todos se pasaban por el forro, a beber licor de Elfos Domésticos. Los que por cierto se habían emancipado y habían llenado la industria de productos de excelente calidad y bajo costo, como crema anti-arrugas y pociones anti resaca.

Y quien más estaría a su lado, en similares condiciones, que Scorpius Malfoy, segundo lugar en calificaciones, primer lugar en _Ciencias Muggles aplicadas a la Magia_ y número uno en la lista de chicos más guapos del colegio, colgada en el baño de chicas del quinto piso.

Era una lista complicada, se modificaba cada semana y los votos eran secretos. Alguien, con mucho talento y tiempo libre había hechizado la pared para que se volviera un contador inviolable.

El asunto era que, actualmente en el claro del Bosque Prohibido, ambos celebres estudiantes estaban medio ebrios.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? —Preguntó Scorpius, apoyado en un codo y desparramado en el mugriento suelo del Bosque de la forma menos elegante del mundo. Forma que provocaría un sincope en Astoria Malfoy.

— ¿Qué eres muy rubio? —Preguntó Rose de vuelta, que contemplaba la idea de hacer un ángel sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque.

—No.

— ¿Muy pálido?

—No.

— ¿Qué le tienes alergia a _todo_?

Scorpius bufó exasperado, el alcohol le acortaba el sentido del humor.

— ¡Qué soy el sueño de las chicas! — exclamó furioso, en un grito tan varonil como una convención de estilistas.

—Oh, dicen que igual yo — comentó Rose, quien de hecho había recibido un par de declaraciones de amor muy fogosas por parte de unas cuantas chicas. Hugo decía que era por el pelo corto y por no usar falda. Y por no tener pechos. 

—Es en serio, Rose.

—Lo mío igual, un problema. Luke aún se enoja por eso.

—Al menos tú tienes novio, tarada...

—No es mi novio —Rose simuló un escalofrió—. Ugh, que palabra tan espeluznante.

—Rose, necesito un poco de autocompasión, ayúdame ¿Quieres? — Rose le miró y asintió, tomó la botella de licor y le dio un profundo trago.

Cuando tragó, hizo un gesto de asco y suspiro con exageración— ¡Esta cosa quema! —Scorpius le miró mal— Ya sí, consultorio sentimental, abierto — Rose se sentó de piernas cruzadas y le apunto con el dedo— Te gustan los chicos, pero eres gusto de chicas ¿Eso?

Scorpius asintió apesadumbrado y tomo la botella directo de las manos de Rose.

Rose hacía años que conocía el cuento de Scorpius.

En tercero, durante el Torneo Anual de Deportes del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, ambos habían visto a Evan Chandler, de quinto, compitiendo en tenis, una de las nuevas opciones deportivas que ofrecía la renovada malla curricular.

El famosillo de Evan tenía el cabello muy corto, estaba bronceado por el sol intermitente de Escocia y tenía los dientes muy derechos. Era obvio que un día usó brackets y se vio como todo un pelmazo, pero ahora, con quince años, cuerpo de infarto y frente perlada en sudor, se demostraba que los brackets habían valido la pena.

Rose había notado a Scorpius sospechosamente silencioso durante el partido de Evan, el cual ganó por no sabe cuántos sets, con fanfarria y todo. Scorpius incluso había aplaudido. Era extraño.

Cuando el torneo deportivo terminó y Evan ganó la medalla de tenis, y se hubo acabado el río de hormonas por chicos y chicas deportistas que tal competencia despertaba en el alumnado, Scorpius se inscribió en el club de tenis.

Pasaron un par de meses, Scorpius se volvió muy bueno en el tenis pero no muy cercano a Evan. Allí fue cuando le confesó a Rose— ¡Me gustan los chicos!

Rose ya lo sospechaba.

—Y me gusta Evan — agregó el rubio. Eso Rose no lo sospechaba.

Desde ese momento inició la eterna pedorreta de Evan: Evan es _taaaaan_ brillante, tiene tan buenas calificaciones, es tan bueno en todo, es tan guapo y es tan, tan, tan…

¡MUJERIEGO!

Rose no entendía como Scorpius soportaba estar cerca de él, y verlo con el eterno desfile de chicas. Incluso le había preguntado si le presentaba a Rose ¡A Rose!

Independiente de todo, en cuarto año, algo paso con Scorpius, algo llamado desarrollo. Todo lo que aun no crecía, le creció de golpe, los músculos que se habían resistido a salir, salieron todos juntos y su cara abandono todo rastro de infancia, para tomar formas masculinas y atractivas. Ahí el problema de acrecentó, porque Evan comenzó a ver en él un compañero de ligue ideal.

Scorpius usó el asunto de los derechos y el respeto a la mujer, cosas firmemente enseñadas por Rose, como excusa cuando Evan lo invitó a conocer chicas, no una, sino varias veces.

—Hubiera sido mucho más efectivo decirle que no te gustan las chicas —había refunfuñado Rose, que no estaba muy contenta con el uso de sus argumentos de lucha.

La cosa era que ahora Scorpius tenía quince, era el chico más guapo del colegio según una puta lista, y había fila para rifarse el derecho a sobajeárselo. Scorpius estaba en un dilema, pues como condimento extra, Evan salía del colegio ese mismo año.

Volviendo a la actualidad, sí, Rose al fin analizó el lloriqueo de Scorpius y lo entendió.

—Creo, amigo amado, que es momento de que digas la verdad —dijo en tono solemne. Scorpius casi se ahoga con el licor.

— ¡Qué! — Rose sabía mucho de inflexiones al hablar, eso no había sido una pregunta— ¿Qué le diga que me gusta?

—No, idiota, que le digas que te gustan los hombres.

— ¿Qué?— eso sí sonaba más a pregunta. Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Mira, yo no sé mucho del asunto, pero sé que lo de la sexualidad es relativo, al menos hasta los diecinueve años, y no sé, mejor te mueres con un “No” rotundo que con la duda de si te hubiera dado boleto. Con un poco de suerte, le sacas hasta un beso.

— ¿Un beso? — preguntó Scorpius esperanzado.

—O un café, que se yo —dijo Rose—. El asunto es que tienes que ser sincero, llevan dos años de compañeros de club y todas esas mierdas y aun no eres capaz de decirle que te gustan los hombres y que te deje de armar citas tontas.

—Ya...

—Además, así cortas el rollo ese de la rifa para emborracharte y aprovecharse de ti...

— ¿Qué rifa?

—Las chicas están medio histéricas con eso de que hace un año te volviste un bombón y aún no sales con ninguna, eso crea tensión ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué rifa?

—Así que, anda y haz público que te hacen más gracia los marineros que las princesas.

Scorpius se quedo en silencio un largo rato, Rose llegó a pensar que se había dormido.

— ¿Y qué hago con Evan? ¿Crees que se moleste? Él siempre me invita a que sea su copiloto y siempre le doy largas.

—Tranquilo, será fácil —dijo Rose sonriendo—, sólo tenemos que pedirle ayuda al mejor amigo.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por todo. En especial por leer. Seguimos con el juego de 1200 palabras justas.
> 
> Mil gracias a mi beta y colaboradora, Maye Malfter, te adoro.
> 
> Lo obvio: Nada es mío, y solo gano la enorme satisfacción de escribirlo. Y que a algunas personas les guste.

**Capitulo Dos**

 

Albus Potter no era un chico de notas brillantes ni trabajos sobresalientes.  El cuarto año lo había pasado justo y arrastrando. Solo le habían permitido presentar exámenes extraordinarios gracias a su gran desempeño deportivo.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, su padre, pensando en mantener la tradición familiar con el Quidditch, le regaló una escoba voladora de juguete. Albus se rompió el tobillo jugando sobre ella, pero no volando, sino que al caballito. A los siete años su padre lo intento subir a una escoba grande, la misma que usaba para los partidos amistosos familiares. Juntos sobrevolaron los alrededores de la Madriguera y cuando Albus se bajó vomitó por horas y sentenció que— No me gusta volar en escoba.

A sus padres casi les da un ataque.

Su madre dijo— Es la edad —y la abuela dijo— Seguro luego le pilla la gracia — tío George dijo— Es el karma.

Su tía Hermione, siempre tan lista, lo llevó a un campo deportivo muggle. Ahí, con ocho años, Albus Potter conoció el tenis.

Y se enamoró de inmediato.

Su tía le pagó un semestre completo de clases y esa misma tarde le compró su primera raqueta de tenis, una azul, la misma que usó hasta que el arco se curvo y le tuvo que dar de baja porque su entrenador se lo exigió. La colgó junto a su cama, cerca de la docena de medallas deportivas.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, tenia once años, miedo a Slytherin y ganas de unirse al nuevo y casi recién inaugurado club de tenis. A los doce se volvió parte del equipo de competencia intercolegial y a los trece ya era indiscutiblemente una de las estrellas. Incluso participaban en torneos muggles, haciéndose pasar por un internado snob hundido en los bosques de Escocia.

Evan Chandler, dos años mayor, fue uno de los primero en recibirlo. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un carisma casi insoportable, se dedicó a enseñarle la dinámica del club de tenis, sus mejores jugadas y en poco tiempo, hasta como colarse al Bosque Prohibido durante la noche.

Se hicieron amigos de forma casi natural, Evan era simpático y risueño y Albus era un payaso innato, o así era como lo describía Rose. La dupla era perfecta.

Cuando Albus cumplió los trece, Evan lo llevo a escondidas al pueblo y lo metió en una fiesta con chicos de quince. Bebió alcohol por primera vez en su vida y besó a una chica que ya se maquillaba. Quedó con la cara llena de rímel y gusto a cigarrillo en la lengua, pero fue espectacular. La vida le sonreía.

No era el chico más popular por calificaciones o por escándalos de pasillo, pero al menos era el número ocho de la lista de chicos guapos del baño de chicas del quinto piso, y nunca faltaba una linda muchacha que le aceptara un paseo, un café, una cerveza o unos cuantos besos a escondidas en la torre de Astronomía. No se podía quejar. 

—Oye, tú prima, Rose ¿Sale con Luke o son solo amigos? — le preguntó Evan una tarde mientras trotaban alrededor del castillo. En ese momento, pasaban por fuera del invernadero. A lo lejos se podía ver como un grupo de chicas fumaba casi de forma descarada.

—No sé, Rose es rara —dijo Albus, al tiempo que se detenía a jadear— Paremos, por favor —dijo sin aliento.

Evan se detuvo unos cuantos pasos por delante, se volvió y le sobó la espalda.

— ¿Por qué rara?

—Bueno, es feminista, como que odia a los hombres y tiene estas ideas medio extremistas, como baños mixtos y abolición de las casas y el sistema de puntos —dijo Albus, aún sin recuperar por completo el aliento. Los invernaderos estaban demasiado lejos del castillo, esa ruta siempre le dejaba sin aire.

Evan sonrió a la nada— Es linda —dijo—, me gusta su pelo corto y el tono de su voz.

Albus miró a Evan como si fuese un extraterrestre. Rose era como su hermana. Cuando eran pequeños se bañaban juntos. El año anterior les tocó compartir habitaciones en vacaciones, y no, no podía verla como una chica del tipo "linda". Rose roncaba por las noches, se echaba pedos sin vergüenza y tenía esa rara costumbre de usar ropa de hombre. Rose bajo ningún concepto podía ser "linda".

—Ya sabes, con todos sus ideales y sus discursos, parece siempre tan llena... — susurró Evan mirando al cielo con cara de bobo— ...de vida — finalizó con la voz más soñadora que se le había escuchado hasta la fecha. Albus pensó que le daría un ataque de risa.

—Estas demente —dijo Albus tajante—. Scorpius es más femenino que ella, Rose ni siquiera se saca las cejas.

— ¿Para qué? Si tiene unas cejas muy lindas —dijo Evan con cara seria. Como si hablara en serio.

—A ver, momento —Albus levantó las manos y miró a todos lados antes de preguntar— ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi prima, mi prima Rose? ¿Esa que no bebe combinados?

— ¿No bebe combinados?

—Dice que si no le quema la garganta, no sirve —dijo Albus sonriendo, por que cuando lo decía Rose, lo decía con orgullo, como marinero hablando de su barco.

— ¿Ves? es tan intensa —dijo Evan sonrojado.

Albus pensó que eso tendría que ser una broma, porque Evan se levantaba chicas como si fuese deporte, tenia club de admiradoras y todo, y no era posible que se hubiese fijado en Rose, que usaba ropa hasta tres tallas por encima de la talla que le correspondía.

—Evan —dijo finalmente, en un tono algo triste—, no sé como decírtelo, pero... —Albus buscó palabras suaves, confortables y alentadoras, pero no las encontró— Es imposible —sentenció—. Sale con Luke porque el chico es feminista y hasta que yo no lo vea, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea un hombre— agregó, con el mismo tono de lastima.

Evan lo miró ceñudo y bufó— ¿Sabes qué? Pensé que eras mi amigo, yo siempre he estado contigo, te apoyo en las ideas más estúpidas. Querías salir con la tonta de Fanny y ahí fui y te conseguí una cita, querías ir a tontear a Londres un fin de semana, me conseguí un Traslador, yo te pido un poco de apoyo moral con tu prima y tú me sales con esto —dijo de corrido, con voz medio molesta y medio ofendida.

—Yo... —Albus quedó en blanco. Una gran parte de su cerebro decía que eso era una completa tontería, conocía a su gente, conocía a Rose, pasaba todos los veranos con ella, y hasta los once años habían sido compañeros de curso y de puesto en la sala de clase. Sabía que Evan tenía tantas posibilidades de ligarse a Rose como Albus de ligarse a la directora. Suspiró con fuerza y sonrió, aún no lo decía, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo— Tienes razón, tú siempre me has apoyado ¿qué sería de mí sin mi apuesto y talentoso Evan? ¿Quieres salir con Rose Weasley, la chica más desarreglada del colegio? Perfecto, yo te ayudo —Evan le miró con la sonrisa más grande de todos los tiempos—. Pero le vamos a tener que pedir ayuda a un tercero. Vamos a necesitar de Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y gracias a Maye, sin ella no estaría ni iniciando. 
> 
> Nada es mío.

**LAS MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

Scorpius nunca había sido muy bueno para correr. Odiaba el calentamiento tanto como odiaba madrugar en verano. Le puso un poco más de empeño, paso a unos cuantos chicos de primer año y se adentro por el borde pedregoso del lago. Tenía que llegar al otro lado, para recién tener derecho a hacer el peloteo inicial del entrenamiento de tenis.

Miro al chico que corría adelante de él, "Potter" rezaba el polo negro con mayúsculas y letras escarlatas. Rose le había dicho que intentara entablar amistad con Albus, que el chico no mordía y que sería una buena fuente de información para saber que pensaba Evan de los homosexuales y todo eso. Rose le dijo— O le preguntas tú a tu modo, o le pregunto yo a mi modo.

Apuró el paso.

Albus era mucho más alto que él, no que Scorpius se hubiese fijado demasiado, pero tenía las piernas muy largas, así que era obvio que se movía mucho más rápido.

Era increíble que siendo compañeros de curso, compartir clases y ser del mismo club deportivo, no fuesen más que conocidos. Incluso habían pasado unas cuantas festividades juntos, cuando Scorpius iba a visitar a Rose a casa de sus abuelos y ni así.

Lo que más sabía del chico, es que era atlético, condenadamente bueno en el tenis y muy amigo de Evan.

Scorpius iba tan concentrado en la espalda de Potter, que cuando este giro la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato. 

— ¡Eh! Scorpius —dijo Potter sonriendo, y aminoró el trote, Scorpius lo alcanzo y comenzaron a recorrer el borde del lago codo a codo en trote ligero.

Scorpius estaba algo sorprendido. Era primera vez que pasaba eso. Albus nunca había sido descortés con Scorpius, siempre le saludaba e incluso habían tenido unas cuantas conversaciones cordiales, pero eso de correr juntos… _raro_. Albus era titular del equipo y Scorpius estaba recién a nivel de reemplazo.

—Oye, tú que hablas más con la desquiciada de Rose —dijo Albus, manteniendo el trote— ¿Sabes si tiene algo serio con Luke?

Scorpius sonrió. James y Hugo también hacían eso de acercarse a él para pedir reportes de Rose.

—Salen —dijo riendo—, pero no salen —agregó—. Nadie lo tiene muy claro.

Albus le miró un segundo con cara de duda— ¿Entonces...?

—Entonces no tengo idea —dijo Scorpius, antes de jadear. Hablar y correr era una pésima mezcla, más para alguien que odiaba correr.

—Para —dijo Albus, tomándolo del codo—. No tienes que sobre exigirte —dijo, y le presionó la espalda— Agáchate —ordenó.

Scorpius hizo caso de forma inmediata. Muchos decían que Albus tenía pasta de entrenador.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio con las manos en las rodillas, mientras sentía las palmas de Albus hacer presión en distintos puntos de su espalda.

—Tengo un amigo que tiene problemas de vista —comento Albus, sin dejar de masajear—. Y de oído —comentó ausente—. Que está interesado en Rose.

—Ah —atinó a decir Scorpius, quien estaba más preocupado de recuperar el aliento.

—Así que este amigo, quiere saber si Luke es o no un problema.

—Rose dice que el amor es libre —dijo Scorpius después de unos cuantos segundos, más compensado. Se levantó, quitándose el pelo de la cara—. Uno no puede amarrarse a un cuerpo o a un sentimiento, uno tiene que amarrarse a su libertad —agregó—. O eso dice ella.

Albus se quedó mirando a Scorpius algo sorprendido.

— ¡Eh! Potter, Malfoy, no vienen aquí a coquetearse mutuamente ¡A correr! —Ladró la voz del entrenador Miller, desde el otro lado del lago, amplificada con magia.

Scorpius se sonrojó con fuerza, los chicos que pasaban cerca comenzaron a pifiar y reír. Albus también estaba sonriendo.

—Corramos —dijo el moreno.

Scorpius trató de llevar un paso ligero, con la esperanza de que Albus lo pasara, pero este se mantuvo a su lado hasta que llegaron al lado del lago donde estaban las canchas de entrenamiento. Cuando separaron a los grupos para los partidos de prácticas, Albus se despidió con la mano sonriendo.

Scorpius respondió de forma inconsciente.

 _Muy raro_.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Cindy, la chica de cuarto que se le había declarado la semana pasada, se le acercó mordisqueándose los labios pintados de cereza.

— ¿Entonces, Scorpius, sales conmigo este finde? —preguntó en un tono infantil. Scorpius hubiese suspirado, pero eso era de mal gusto, así que se lo tragó.

—No, lo siento, tengo planes —dijo en un tono lamentable.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó la chica, ya sin tono infantil.

Scorpius pensó en las posibilidades y todas las veces que había sabido de tontas riñas de pasillo por decir el primer nombre que se le venía a la cabeza— Con...

—...Migo —finalizó una voz varonil, grave y a oídos de Scorpius, perfecta. Evan Chandler le paso el brazo por los hombros sonriendo, desbordando encanto. Hasta Cindy quedó algo perpleja—. Lo siento linda, pero yo llegue primero —dijo el chico de dientes perfectos— ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Scorpius, sin soltar sus hombros.

Scorpius sentía las rodillas de gelatina. Agradeció haber estado peloteando con más ganas de lo habitual, así podría decir que por eso era el sonrojo que seguro cubría toda su cara. Asintió de forma autómata.

Cindy dijo algo que Scorpius no registró, Evan dijo algo más que Scorpius no escuchó porque estaba concentrado viendo como esos carnosos labios formaban palabras. No podía ver eso y escuchar al mismo tiempo. No tenía las capacidades.

— ¿Entonces, te sumas? —preguntó Evan, y Scorpius volvió de su viaje astral con esos labios.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo medio perdido— Lo siento ¿Me sumo a qué?

—Tenemos una fiesta el fin de semana, en casa de una chica en el pueblo, Albus me dijo que habló contigo, que te gustaría ir —dijo Evan sin dejar de sonreír y ser encantador.

¿Albus? ¿Quién era Albus? Scorpius estaba demasiado alucinado, Evan olía increíble aun después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de deporte intenso bajo el sol.

—Claro, sí, voy —dijo finalmente, cuando Evan comenzó a mirarlo raro, luego recapacitó y dijo— ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? ¿No es una cita doble, verdad?

Evan pareció encenderse como una supernova. Scorpius casi queda ciego.

—Ya invite a Rose —dijo alguien, Albus quizás, que apareció de alguna parte desconocida. Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—Entonces en eso quedamos, el sábado nos vamos de fiesta con los chicos del pueblo y tu llevas a Rose— recapituló Evan, Scorpius asintió y recordó que no era nada elegante tener la boca abierta sin razón. La cerró de golpe.

Evan se despidió con un apretón de hombro y se alejó sin dejar de brillar.

Scorpius no registró cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió a tierra, Albus Potter seguía ahí, mirándolo.

— ¿Es muy obvio? —Preguntó Albus, Scorpius abrió los ojos con espanto— ¿O solo yo lo encuentro obvio?

— ¿Qué? —dijo el rubio, intentando sacar la histeria de su voz.

Albus le miró sonriendo y guiñó un ojo— Nada, eres un buen amigo —dijo, le golpeó suave el hombro—. Nos vemos el sábado —fue su despedida.

Scorpius quedo ahí medio flipado, medio aterrado hasta que llego Miller y le sacudió— ¡Malfoy! Por lento te quedas conmigo, vamos a jugar unos singles —dijo y le empujó a la cancha.  

 

* * *

**Continuara-**

 


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer, comentar y/o marcar. Que estén por aquí, me hace muy feliz. 
> 
> Gracias a mi beta y ayuda infinita, Maye.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—No sé qué demonios paso, pero es perfecto —dijo Rose a modo de saludo cuando Scorpius, agotado, entro a la sala común. Miller se había puesto muy pesado con eso de “Estas cada día más malo Malfoy ¿Cómo es eso posible?” y su entrenamiento extra.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Scorpius derrumbándose en el sofá más cercano.

— ¡La fiesta esa! —dijo Rose sonriendo— No son de mi estilo, pero como soy tan buena amiga, voy a ir —dijo Rose pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Scorpius quiso reírse en su cara. En esas fiestas siempre había alcohol gratis y alguna alma descarriada que llevar por las sendas del feminismo y la anarquía, Rose de alguna forma retorcida amaba esas fiestas, llenas de chicas estereotipadas que no hacían más que hablar de ella.

—Claro, amiga —comentó Scorpius, acomodándose en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo pudiste ver a Albus? Esta mañana en Pociones se me acercó y me dijo que había una fiesta, y que Evan te iba a invitar a ti, y que para que estuvieses más cómodo, mejor que fuese yo —Rose le miró con picardía— ¿Llegaste a un acuerdo con Albus?

Scorpius negó— Quizás fue una coincidencia.

—Raro —dijo Rose ausente, pero luego sonrió—. Tengo un plan, vamos, llevamos un chico guapo y te lo agarras en el jardín. Listo, todos sabrán que eres gay.

—Tú y tu sutileza —dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Los planes de Rose siempre eran absurdos. La chica le hacía tremenda gracia— Primero ¿De dónde sacamos a un chico que me quiera besar?

—Seguro encuentro uno —dijo Rose segura. Scorpius se lo pensó y la encontró capaz.

—No seas tonta —dijo finalmente—. No es mi idea, quiero que Evan sepa que soy gay y saber si tengo una oportunidad.

—Bueno, si pone cara de celos, es que le gustas, si se pone violento, es un estrecho de mente y te prohíbo salir con alguien así—dijo Rose.  

— ¿Y si le da igual?

—Ganas un rechazo o una muestra de que tiene una mente muy abierta —dijo Rose—, más un magreo seguro. Soy un genio.

—Eres una bruta —dijo Scorpius, se puso de pie y enfiló a las habitaciones—. Vamos a ir el sábado, te pondrás lindas, hablaras hasta por los codos e incluirás a Luke sin preguntarle a nadie —Scorpius suspiró con fuerza—. Yo veré como me las arreglo con lo de mis preferencias ¿Si?

—Eres tan aburrido —refunfuñó Rose.

 

 

— ¡Es perfecto! —dijo Evan, palmeando a Albus, quien casi se atraganta con su comida de media tarde,  justa entre la merienda y la cena. Era deportista, tenía derecho— Jamás pensé que aceptarían tan rápido, llevo invitando a Scorpius a fiestas hace tiempo.

—Quizás es porque siempre le ponías una chica de pareja o nunca le dejaste llevar a quien él quisiera —comentó Albus, raspando el fondo del plato.

— ¿Crees que le a guste Rose? —dijo Evan en tono preocupado.

— ¿Estás loco? —Dijo Albus muerto de la risa— Son amigos —agregó—. Está eso de dormir juntos de vez en cuando —comentó Albus, Evan se puso pálido—. Pero son amigos, seguro —agregó el moreno.

Evan no parecía muy seguro.

Albus intentó imaginar un mundo paralelo donde Rose y Scorpius fuesen pareja. No le sonó para nada.

—En fin, el sábado es el día, el sábado me declaro —dijo Evan firme.

— ¿Declararte? —Albus le miró alucinado— ¿Estás loco? — Volvió a preguntar— ¿Es esto una comedia romántica de los ochenta?

Evan le miró haciendo un puchero. Albus siempre había sido medio débil a los pucheros.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Declararse, nada, eso está pasado de moda y Rose seguro hasta se ríe en tu cara —Albus tomó un trago de jugo, quería pensar, imaginar cómo había que levantarse a Rose.

Nunca había visto el proceso completo. Cuando salían, solo estaban ahí, de fiesta, aparecía un chico, algunas veces una chica, conversaban, llegaban a increíbles conclusiones e incluso encontraban como terminar con la hipocresía en el mundo y al momento siguiente se estaban besando, o tocando, o escribiendo manifiestos. Con Rose el proceso era extraño, Albus no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba.

Algunas veces salían con Scorpius, quien miraba todo muerto de la risa, aportaba cosas muy agudas, ayudaba a encontrar la cura a la ignorancia que padecía el mundo, y después se desaparecía.

Scorpius tenía pinta de observador, no de conquistador. Albus podría apostar que nunca lo había visto con una chica, aunque no estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Albus.

—Miércoles —dijo Evan medio molesto— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—No sabes cuánto —dijo Albus, tomó su polo y se levanto de la mesa—. Vuelvo a la cena —fue su despedida.

Cuando llego al hall del castillo saco el mapa del Merodeador de su pantalón deportivo. Era su semana de tenerlo, pero no lo necesitó, por que cuando levantó la vista, en línea recta a su posición, estaba Scorpius Malfoy, de espaldas, sentado en una de las bancas de piedra del castillo.

Se sonrió.

—Malfoy —saludó cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó sin preguntar si podía y sonrió aun más.

—Potter —comentó Scorpius. Usaba gafas de lectura, Albus se las veía puestas en clases y a veces en la cena, le sentaban bien, se veía interesante.

—Dime Albus —comentó Albus—, o Al —agregó.

—Albus —dijo firmemente Scorpius, y no dijo más.

— ¿Te puedo decir Scorpius? —dijo Albus riendo, Scorpius asintió.

—O como quieras —comentó el rubio, quitándose las gafas—. No me gusta mucho mi nombre.

—A mi tampoco el mío —dijo Albus— ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—En tu caso en alguien importante, en mi caso, en bichos.

Albus rió a carcajadas y contempló la sonrisa de Scorpius.

—Me dijeron que tu familia usa el nombre de constelaciones y estrellas.

—Es la excusa romántica, para una seguidilla de nombres horrorosos —dijo Scorpius con rapidez. Albus volvió a reír.

—En mi caso no hay excusa.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo Scorpius serio, aparentando lamentarlo profundamente—. Mis condolencias —agregó sonriendo.

—Las mías para ti... —Albus se lo pensó ¿Ya habían pasado esa barrera de mantener distancias? —...bicho —decidió que si, ya tenía el derecho de apodar a Scorpius.

Scorpius le apuntó con el dedo— Que poco original, me llamaban así en el kínder.

—Es que no soy muy creativo —dijo Albus—. Tu me puedes llamar Mono, así me llamaban a mí en el kínder.

—Mucho gusto, Mono —dijo Scorpius solemne— ¿Por qué Mono?

—Saltaba por todos lados, era muy inquieto —respondió Albus, con la voz llena de nostalgia.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró conversando con Scorpius Malfoy como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era fácil, Malfoy era mucho menos estirado de lo que parecía, y las devolvía todas con una rapidez mental impresionante.

El chico era divertido, y cuando reía, tenía hoyuelos. A Albus le estaba dando un revoltijo extraño en el estomago, a veces le pasaba, cuando estaba con chicos que le agradaban. Cuando le preguntó a James que podría significar, el jodido de su hermano rió con ganas y dijo algo como “Ya sabrás tu, campeón.”

Ese día, no preguntó una mierda de Rose a Scorpius. 

 

**Continuara-**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y pasar por aquí. Les pido perdón por la demora, fue un contratiempo. 
> 
> Y gracias a mi querida Maye. Espero les guste!

**Capítulo Cinco**

 

— ¡Potter! —llamó el entrenador Miller, desde el otro lado de la cancha. Albus tomo la pelota que venía hacia él con la mano, se la metió al bolsillo y trotó hasta el robusto hombre quien tenía a Malfoy tomado del hombro.

—Aquí —saludó Albus mirando a Scorpius, quien lucía algo compungido.

—Potter, le pedí a Chandler que se encargara de este chico, pero fue peor —Miller zarandeó a Scorpius, quien se veía aun más frágil vestido de blanco— Este chico avanzó mucho en poco tiempo, pero de repente quedo estancado.

—Entrenador... — dijo Scorpius.

—Silencio —le cayó Miller— ¿Puedes, Potter?

—Lo puedo intentar —dijo Albus.

Faltaba un día para la famosa fiestecilla en el pueblo. Albus no había avanzado mucho con la supuesta investigación. Si bien se había pasado un puñado de ratos conversando con Scorpius en los jardines, en la biblioteca e incluso en la cena, no había sabido llegar al punto de Rose.

Scorpius hablaba de Rose, mucho, de lo grosera que a veces era y de cómo refunfuñaba por todo y lo mucho que lo hacía reír y la infinidad de tonterías que había hecho, pero Albus no sabía cómo ganar información sobre Rose en el plano amoroso. Entre más escuchaba de su prima, más se convencía que tal plano, no existía.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Scorpius cuando Miller se fue a atormentar a otros chicos—. He estado un poco distraído —reconoció algo molesto.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? —Preguntó Albus— Yo también me distraigo de vez en cuando, solo necesito cambiar de escenario.  

Terminaron peloteando en la cancha de futbol. Albus demoró menos de medio minuto en transmutar una perfecta red de tenis.

El moreno observó que el saque de Scorpius tenía fuerza y buena dirección. El chico tenía buenos reflejos, parecía hábil. Miller era un exagerado.

— ¡Tiempo! —pidió Scorpius después de casi sesenta minutos seguidos de juego. Soltó la raqueta y se tiro al césped— No tengo tanta resistencia —fue su explicación entre jadeos.

Albus trotó hasta quedar junto a él— No eres malo —se sentó al lado de Scorpius— ¿Te gusta alguien del equipo? —preguntó en tono casual.

Scorpius le miró con los ojos como platos.

 

 

Malfoy apretó la hierba que tenia entre los dedos.

Se había hecho el idiota, pensando que el “ _¿Es muy obvio?”_ de Potter había sido una frase sin sentido.

Quizás el moreno no era tan lento como parecía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Scorpius después de demasiado tiempo, se golpeó mentalmente. Mala respuesta.

—Juegas bien, pero Miller insiste que no, o te gusta alguien o... — Albus le miro con horror— O le gustas a Miller.

Scorpius rió con ganas, una risa mitad sincera, mitad de alivio.

—No sé cuál de las dos es peor.

Albus le miro con los dedos en la barbilla, claro gesto pensativo— Lo siento, pero no veo otra respuesta, así que confiesa.

Scorpius se incorporó, cruzó las piernas y suspiró. Rose le venía diciendo que indagara un poco más, que Albus no era tan perspicaz como para darse cuenta de algo con unas cuentas preguntas inocentes.

—Podría ser que me gusta alguien —dijo al fin, mirando el césped con interés. No quería seguir muy de cerca las reacciones de Potter—, alguien del equipo.

Era algo muy amplio, lo sabía, para empezar el equipo era mixto. 

— ¿Te gusta alguien? —Preguntó serio Albus, Scorpius le miró y encontró real sorpresa en esos ojos verdes— Eres el chico más guapo de la escuela, la lista lo dice —dijo Albus— ¿Por qué no te confiesas y ya?

—No seas tarado, ser el más guapo no asegura nada —dijo Scorpius algo sonrojado. Odiaba sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

—La vida es una sola, solo ve y disfruta de lo que te da —dijo Albus, acostándose sobre el césped.

—La vida solo me ha dado gustos extraños —dijo Scorpius.

— ¿Dices que tus gustos son extraños? Supieras los de Evan —dijo Albus riendo.

Scorpius sintió una punzada tan fuerte en el pecho que casi jadea. Albus tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Raros? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Rarísimos —afirmó Albus—. Yo, que creo ser cercano a él, no lo entiendo, ni lo comparto —rió con ganas— ni de lejos, pero _meh_ , me toca apoyarlo.

— ¿Apoyarlo? —Volvió a preguntar Scorpius, casi en un suspiro. Sentía las manos muy húmedas.

Albus se incorporó, apoyándose de los codos sobre el césped— Solo digamos que estoy jugando a la celestina —dijo, y guiñó un ojo.

Scorpius se le quedo mirando pasmado, y quizás se hubiese quedado allí un milenio, si no fuese por el chico que se acercó a decirles que el entrenamiento ya había terminado.

—Si ya te diste cuenta, no digas nada —dijo Albus camino a los vestidores, echándole más leña al fuego de la imaginación de Scorpius.

Cuando salió de los vestidores, Rose estaba allí.

— ¡Pero si es el hombre más guapo del universo! —Gritó la chica, y corrió a abrazarlo. Scorpius seguía medio perdido— Hombre, nos vamos al bosque— bajo el tono de voz y dijo confidente—. James me regalo _María_.

Rose siempre se emocionaba con la idea de fumar hierba. Scorpius lo agradeció, su mente era un jodido hervidero, quizás unas cuantas quemadas le ayudaran a aclarar las ideas y dejar de ver cosas que no existían ¿O sí?

Terminaron sentados en un saliente del bosque que daba al lago. Faltaba para el toque de queda, se perderían la cena, pero era un costo que podían pagar.

—Este primo mío ¿No es el más maravilloso de todos? —dijo Rose liando la marihuana con un papel de fumar absurdamente grande. Scorpius los había visto en el cine arte, ni ahí eran tan grandes. Rose era bestia para todo.

—Escucha marinera —dijo Scorpius, que necesitaba escupir lo que le había dicho Albus cuanto antes.

—Escucha tu guapote, tienes que enseñarle Química Aplicada a la Magia a Hugo ¿Si?

—Lo que quieras —dijo Scorpius ansioso, al parecer Rose lo malinterpretó, porque apuro el tramite y encendió el pitillo rápido—. Escucha, hoy entrené con Albus, me dijo que está jugando de celestina con Evan —dijo el rubio de corrido, Rose ya le estaba acercando el cigarrillo— y dijo que Evan tenía gustos raros —agregó, antes de darle una profunda calada.

Rose contuvo el aire un momento, lo exhaló con una sonrisa satisfecha— Marca James —dijo a la nada y luego pareció enfocar las ideas—. Albus dijo que Evan tiene gustos raros ¿más especifico?

—Nada — dijo Scorpius, conteniendo el aliento.

—Así es Albus —concedió Rose—; gustos raros, celestina —la chica aplaudió— ¡Cómo yo! ¿Será por eso que hoy se me acercó y todo? —Rose abrió los ojos y pareció comprender un tópico especialmente difícil— ¿Será que por eso esta tan interesado en que vayamos a esa condenada fiesta? ¿Por eso Albus te está hablando tanto, siendo tan amistoso? Cuando te estaba esperando, salió de los vestidores, todo encanto él y me preguntó, _“Oooye, iras con Scorpius el sábado, la fiesta estará suuuper entretenida y habrá de lo que quieran”_ —Rose volvió a fumar con fuerza—. Todo encaja perfecto ¡Le gustas! —Dijo al fin la chica, confirmando todas las juguetonas ideas que había tenido Scorpius a lo largo del día.

Comenzaron a reír sin parar, quizás de felicidad, por la marihuana o ambas.


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. No se si sea importante, pero me eh estado saliendo del margen de mil doscientas, fue mucho más complicado de lo que pensé. Espero les siga gustando. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**Capítulo Seis**

 

Albus se sentía ligeramente ebrio. Las fiestas con bar abierto no deberían estar permitidas, menos si había tequila en la carta.

La noche había sido una bazofia. No había una sola chica guapa, Evan había sido rechazado incluso antes de declararse y Scorpius estaba demasiado de amigo con un chico que Albus ni conocía. No entendía por qué eso caía en la categoría de "bazofia", pero con cinco tequilazos con sacudida de cabeza y todo, no podían pedirle mucha coherencia.

Ese sábado, había comenzado como cualquier otro sábado. Había bajado de la torre ridículamente temprano, para tomar un igual de ridículo desayuno, en cuanto a cantidad, para luego salir a correr.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Albus Potter seguía siendo un chico feliz. A eso de las siete se cambió de ropa, se lavó los dientes y se preocupó de que su cabello tuviese despeinado como siempre, era parte de su estilo.

Se encontró con Evan en el gran comedor y a la distancia divisó a Scorpius con un grupo de compañeros Slytherin.

Para las diez estaba camino a la fiesta con Evan, y para las doce ya se quería dar un tiro.

Scorpius y Rose habían llegado antes que ellos, estaban charlando junto a la escalera con unos chicos mayores. Albus fue por un trago.

— ¡Potter! —gritó alguien desde una torre de vasos plástico— ¿Te unes a la pirámide?

El juego era idiota, Albus ni siquiera lo entendía muy bien, pero se unió igual.

— ¿Es verdad que vino Scorpius Malfoy? —Preguntó Allen, una chica de sexto año de pechos exuberantes.

—Sí —respondió Ambar, una rubia sin muchas curvas ni temas de conversación—, pero viene con Rose Weasley ¿Son novios?

Albus negó con el vaso en la boca.

— ¿Quienes son novios? —Preguntó la suave voz de Scorpius Malfoy, quien estaba parado justo detrás de Albus— ¿Qué juegan?

Y así, sin mucha explicación, Scorpius terminó jugando a la Pirámide.

—Por cierto, trajimos a Luke —informó Malfoy, mientras el resto de los chicos cantaba el himno al perdedor que le tocaba beber todos los vasos del segundo nivel de la pirámide.

Albus por fin encontró una veta para hablar de Luke.

—Luke es simpático —dijo el moreno, sonriendo— ¿lo conoces bien?

—No sé si bien, es más cercano a Rose.

—Cercano... —dijo Albus en tono sugerente.

—Sí, cercanos, tienen ese tipo de relación que es imposible definir — Scorpius sonrió— No sé si son novios o amigos, y ellos tampoco lo saben.

Esa no era una buena respuesta.

— ¿Pero está con él por comodidad o porque le gusta?

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y miró a Albus, quien se sorprendió de las largas pestañas de chico— ¿No es eso casi lo mismo?

Albus no supo que responder. O no le dio el tiempo, Evan llegó y abrazo por la espalda a Scorpius, quien se encendió como una farola.

— ¡Chico! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! —Saludó el recién llegado— ¿Vienes solo?

Scorpius negó con suavidad, sin quitar sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Albus. Parecía un conejo cegado por las luces de una farola.

—Rose vino con él —dijo Albus, dirigiendo su vista a Evan, quien de inmediato sonrió aun más—, trajeron a Luke —la cara de Evan se desmoronó de forma tan espectacular, que Albus sintió culpa.

— ¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Evan, mirando a todos lados, como si la sala fuese un inmenso espacio donde buscar.

Scorpius pareció salir de su trance y con voz entrecortada afirmó que estaban en el patio fumando. Evan apenas si dijo “ya vengo” cuando se perdió de vista.

—Es un idiota —dijo al aire Albus, mirando la espalda de su amigo perderse en el mar de gente que anegaba el pasillo, volvió su vista a Scorpius, quien aun parecía perdido en sus pensamientos— ¿No te molesta?

La reacción de Scorpius fue sorprendente. Sus ojos se abrieron _aun más_ y un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Si Albus lo pensaba detenidamente, Scorpius se comportaba extraño.

— ¿Sí te molesta? —Preguntó en tono de duda.

Scorpius negó y antes de decir algo, un coro de gritos les informo que Albus había perdido en el quinto nivel. Le tocaba tomarse los cinco vasos que lo conformaban.

 

 

A pesar de ser una estrella del deporte y tener fama de chico popular y desenvuelto, Evan no tenía toda la confianza que le gustaría tener. Nunca había sido bueno declarando sus sentimientos o dándose a entender. En pocas palabras, tenia nula capacidad oratoria.

No recordaba si alguna vez había estado en la misma fiesta que Rose Weasley. La chica había llamado su atención desde el año anterior, siempre tan clara y directa. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar con ella, pero habían compartido varias pláticas en grupo. Era muy cercana a Scorpius e incluso a veces iba a los entrenamientos.

Hacía meses que Evan estaba esperando la oportunidad, de al menos, mostrarse interesado.

Nunca había estado con una chica activista, Albus le había dicho que hablara y se comportara con cautela, porque con Rose, todo podía ser usado en tu contra.

Llego al jardín, el cual estaba infestado de adolescentes divirtiéndose, aun cuando la temperatura ambiente era bajísima. Solo le costó unos segundos localizar a Rose. La chica llevaba el pelo verde turquesa, estaba sentada en un rincón del suelo, con Luke a su lado. El chico tenía ese aspecto enclenque que todos los veganos a la larga adoptan.

—Hola chicos —dijo con una sonrisa jovial. Extrañó a Scorpius, él siempre le saludaba animoso y lo hacía entrar al círculo.

Rose saludó con un gesto risueño y Luke le acercó una cajetilla de cigarrillos— Son mentolados —informó. Evan negó suavemente.

—Qué raro verlos aquí —dijo, deseoso de iniciar una conversación. Y mandar a Luke al demonio.

—Trago gratis —dijo Rose—. Eso nunca se debe rechazar.

—El ambiente es muy grato —aporto Luke, con voz rasposa, como si hubiese fumado desde la cuna—, gracias por invitarnos.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Rose, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Evan se fijo en que traía los labios pintados—. Pero Scorpius está adentro —agregó la chica, mirándolo intensamente.

—Esta con Albus —dijo Evan, algo hipnotizado con los ojos de Rose.

—Si quieres te lo traigo —dijo la chica, haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—Tranquila, yo voy y de paso traigo algo —dijo Luke, que se levantó con la gracia de los que practican yoga.

—Buen chico —dijo Rose mirando a Evan—. Y dime, Evan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Aquí, donde?

—Ya sabes, con los chicos raros —dijo Rose, rodando los ojos.

—Siempre es bueno hacer amigos.

— ¡Eh! Me encanta eso del experimento social.

Evan no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo la chica, pero le estaba hablando a él y no estaba ni Scorpius ni Albus cerca. Eso tenía que ser una notable mejoría.

—Scorpius siempre fue reacio a venir, así que vas a tener que esforzarte más para que venga seguido —dijo la chica, haciendo un extraño movimiento de cejas. Evan seguía perdido, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Nah, ya descubrí la clave —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Tengo que invitarte a ti.

Rose le sonrió devuelta— Esperemos que no por mucho tiempo —se acercó y en tono confidente susurró—. Solo tienes que decirlo, y lo tienes.

Evan sintió que su garganta y lengua se secaban de golpe.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	7. Capitulo Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer, marcar y comentar. Muchas gracias, me anima mucho a seguir.

**Capitulo Siete**

Scorpius tomó un profundo respiro y se fue por el ultimo vaso de su piso perdido. Le había tocado el nivel seis y mientras un coro de aplausos le animaba, tragaba el último sorbo de licor. Al menos los vasos eran pequeños.

Cuando acabó, Albus le palmeó la espalda con orgullo— ¡Bien hecho!

Scorpius no tenía buena tolerancia al alcohol, sus padres le permitían beber en casa, pero nunca en esas cantidades. Igual se sintió bien frente a tanta aprobación.

Sabía que la única forma de que se acercara a Evan a aclarar todo el asunto, era estando algo ebrio. Le sonrió radiante a Albus, iba por excelente camino.

— ¡Soy el rey del sexto piso! —dijo risueño. El grupo de jugadores estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Y yo del quinto! —dijo Albus, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Scorpius se sentía en confianza, si le preguntaban justo ahora, seguro decía que Albus Potter era su mejor amigo en el mundo.

—Hoy es un gran día ¿sabes? —Dijo Scorpius en un susurro— Hoy le voy a decir.

—Seguro —dijo Albus en tono perdido— ¿Qué a quién?

Scorpius pensó que Albus se estaba burlando. Toda la semana le había hecho entender que conocía la situación y ahora se hacía el idiota.

—Eso, a él —dijo, usando los dedos como comillas.

— ¿Eh?

Scorpius comenzó a molestarse. O Albus estaba más borracho que él -y lo dudaba- o se estaba haciendo el imbécil.

—Potter, no seas pesado —dijo en un susurro más molesto—. Pensé que lo entendías y apoyabas.

— ¿Apoyar?

—Apoyarlo, como sea —dijo Scorpius — Sabes que me gusta Evan ¿No?

Por la cara de sorpresa que puso Albus Potter, Scorpius supuso que no.

 

 

No que Luke fuera un genio, pero tampoco era un tarado, por mucho que le molestaran con que la falta de proteínas afectaba la inteligencia.

Rose no había dado muchos detalles, pero entendía que a Scorpius le gustaba Chandler.

Sin embargo, no entendía la emoción del dúo para ir a la dichosa fiesta. Cuando se lo había preguntado a Rose horas antes, la chica le había dicho llena de misterio— Lo tienes que ver.

Lo único que había visto, de momento, era como Chandler le tiraba los tejos a Rose. Lo más increíble era como Rose no se había enterado de nada. Y así se jactaba de ser más lista que él _¡ja!_

Luke, al igual que Rose, creía firmemente en los principios del amor libre. Como en Hogwarts no habían muchos chicos del mismo pensamiento, había terminado pseudo emparejado con la lunática de Rose Weasley. La chica era entretenida, inteligente y liberal, estaba demasiado conforme para siquiera pensar en quejarse.

Ingreso a la casa y esquivo ebrios y parejas besuqueándose, llego a la sala de estar, donde se llevaba a cabo, entre otros, el famoso juego de la pirámide. Scorpius estaba abrazando a Albus Potter y parecían tener una charla confidencial, por lo que Luke decidió anunciarse.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó risueño y haciendo señas. Albus Potter levanto la vista tan rápido, que Luke de inmediato supo que había interrumpido una conversación importante— Lo siento, pero Rose te busca Scorpius.

— ¿Eh?

—Esta con Evan —agregó, sonriendo.

—Voy —dijo Scorpius casi de inmediato.

Y fue cuando Albus, con unos reflejos endemoniadamente buenos en opinión de Luke, tomo del brazo a Scorpius y lo detuvo— ¡No! —Gritó— Aun no termina el juego —añadió después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Luke no entendía como Albus podía tomar enserio un juego tan idiota como la pirámide, que no tenía más finalidad que poner ebrios a sus jugadores.

—Solo será un momento —dijo Scorpius, mirando al moreno con una sonrisa— Tranquilo, sigo siendo el rey.

—Ya quedan pocos pisos —rebatió Albus.

Si a Luke le hubiesen preguntado, diría que Albus estaba reteniendo a propósito a Scorpius, y si le hubiesen preguntado qué pensaba al respecto, habría dicho que Albus le estaba ocultando algo al rubio.

Como nadie le preguntó, se guardo sus observaciones y decidió que no estaba interesado en seguir el desenlace de la discusión, así que sin mucho preámbulo, enfilo a la barra de licores.

 

 

—Albus, es un juego idiota —dijo Scorpius, al borde del enojo. No estaba de humor, el amor de su vida lo estaba esperando afuera, el piso no dejaba de moverse, y Albus Potter había decido tomar el papel de juez en el juego más sinsentido inventando hasta el momento.

—Lo sé, pero, lo partimos juntos y si te vas, nos quedamos cojos —dijo Albus, sin soltar la chaqueta del rubio.

Scorpius suspiró con fuerza y levantando la voz anunció— Me rindo —al instante una cascada de pifias lleno el lugar.

Sin embargo el bochinche y las quejas duraron poco. James había llegado hacia un momento a la fiesta y se incluyó en el juego de inmediato. El público estuvo conforme.

—Listo —dijo el rubio, y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Albus.

 

 

Rose miro a Evan esperando alguna reacción, alguna mirada de complicidad, de lo que fuese, pero el chico la seguía mirando como un bobo.

Quizás no era tan listo como se decía, o quizás aun no sabía que Rose sabia.

Rose odiaba esos bucles eternos de información y cotilleos de pasillo.

— ¿Solo tengo que decirlo? —fue la pregunta que hizo el chico cuando salió del ensimismamiento al que había caído.

Rose afirmó y dio una calada el cigarrillo. Barrió el lugar con la mirada y no encontró ni una sola cara amigable. Necesitaba un poco más de whisky para soltar la lengua.

—Luke se está tardando —dijo la chica cuando Evan volvió a su silencio— ¿Crees que se lo raptaron allí dentro, esos ebrios atrevidos? —Preguntó en broma.

— ¿Eh?

Rose volvió a sonreír. El chico definitivamente estaba ebrio o era tonto— Ya se tu secreto campeón, te ayudo en tu cruzada de amor, no te preocupes —Evan abrió la boca, pero Rose continuó hablando—. Sé que debe ser complicado que te guste un chico, más con diecisiete años y tu enorme historial, pero oye ¿Quién tendría cara para juzgar algo?

Evan abrió los ojos y pareció despejar su mente de toda bruma. Rose se alegro de verle una expresión más vivaracha.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me gusta un chico? —Preguntó con voz ahogada. Rose bufó, no había nada más desagradable que un negado que jugase a hacerse el desentendido. Como chico popular que Evan era, a Rose no le sorprendió tanto.

—Ya te dije que me da igual y que inclu-

— ¡No! —le cortó Evan, ya con gesto enojado— No me gusta un chico, nunca me ha gustado un chico.

—No lo tienes que negar.

—No estoy negando nada, es la verdad —rebatió Evan, para luego pasarse las manos por la cara—. Mierda ¿por qué crees eso?

—Scorpius —susurró Rose, quien no estaba entendiendo nada, pero sabía que esas palabras quizás afectaran al rubio que venía llegando.

—Mira, no tengo nada contra los gais o lo que sea, me da igual, pero no es lo mío y no me vengas con eso de "como sabes si no lo has probado" porque, sé que no me gusta la mierda y no necesito probarla ¿entiendes? —soltó Evan casi sin pausas.

Rose pudo ver en primer plano como la sonrisa de Scorpius, quien estaba a las espaldas de Evan, se desmoronaba cual torre de naipes.

— ¡Scorpius! —gritó Rose al chico, que se largó con rapidez.


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por la buena recepción. Y gracias a Maye, que le da sentido a esto. 
> 
> Saludos

**Capítulo Ocho**

Albus se quedó con el brazo extendido, mientras Scorpius salía con prisas de la sala.

Se sentía un completo idiota y no entendía como había orillado a Scorpius y Evan a esa ridícula situación, tipo enredo amoroso. De alguna extraña manera, se sentía absolutamente responsable.

Y lo más increíble, a Scorpius le gustaba Evan.

O sea, a Scorpius le gustaban los chicos.  


El nuevo descubrimiento golpeó su cerebro y, por razones desconocidas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Y ahora, de seguro, cuando el rubio saliera al jardín encontraría a Evan en plena faena de declaración romántica hacia Rose. Genial.

Lo peor, Luke estaba sentado en la barra del lugar, bebiendo un trago con sombrilla y conversando con una chica de pinta hippie. O sea, nadie para amortiguar el golpe. Con un poco de suerte, alguna de las enamoradas de Scorpius salía al paso y lo acosaba, le robada un beso o le tocaba el trasero. Albus lo deseo todo junto, con tal de que Scorpius no llegara al estúpido jardín.

Miró el reloj, eran más de las once de la noche, la fiesta apestaba, pero si no se movía rápido, seguro apestaba más.

Odió el pasillo infestado de ebrios, odió a los chicos que le quisieron saludar y odió a Cindy por salir al paso para preguntar por Scorpius— Pasó recién, ¡¿Qué no lo viste?! —le gritó enojado.

Como Scorpius era rubio en exageración, Albus tardó sólo décimas de segundo en ubicarle. Hacía un frío del demonio, pero a zancadas alcanzó su objetivo, que contra todo pronóstico, no estaba con Rose y Evan, sino que estaba conversando con un grupo de chicos que ya habían salido de Hogwarts.

Miró a los alrededores, y pudo ver a Evan sentado en una de las esquinas, mientras Rose venía caminando en dirección a Albus.

—Tu amigo es un idiota —dijo al paso, para unirse a Scorpius y su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Albus suspiró y una nube de vapor salió de sus labios. Lamentó no haber bebido más.

Llegó hasta Evan, quien con voz de ultra tumba le resumió los hechos— Lo arruiné todo —sentenció. Explicó que Rose había creído que él era gay, y que él, en una defensa estúpida, había quedado cómo idiota. En palabras de Rose.

Albus se quedó junto a Evan, escuchando sus lamentos y se arrepintió aún más de no haber tomado ese último vaso de vodka. Miró hacia Scorpius, quien hablaba con un chico en particular. Rose no se divisaba por los alrededores y Evan estaba cada vez más hundido en su depresión. Sabía que el chico no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, aun cuando este no hubiese sido del todo directo.

Echó otra mirada al reloj, ya eran casi las doce de la noche, y no podía odiar más la velada ni aunque se esforzara.

Ni se enteró de cuando se quedó dormido, menos cuando un grupo de bromistas le pintaron la cara. Pero si se despertó cuando un grupo de chicos preocupados les despertó a él y a Evan, para que entraran antes de que murieran congelados.

No había rastros de Scorpius en el jardín.

Dentro, el ruido había aumentado, las conversaciones habían subido de volumen y la sala se había transformado en una pista de baile donde Rose y Luke bailaban de la forma más bizarra posible.

Llego a la cocina, donde un grupo de chicos liaba cigarrillos con marihuana sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Aun cuando no había nadie a quién reconociera, se unió al grupo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Evan se había perdido apenas entraron a la casa y aún no había visto a Scorpius. Quizás se había ido al castillo, o quizás estuviera en el comedor, o tal vez estaba en el segundo piso, en una de las habitaciones, con el chico con el que conversaba antes. Eso le revolvió el estómago.

Tomo una cerveza de la encimera y analizó sus pensamientos.

Si a Evan le gustaba Rose, y Rose ahora estaba bailando acaramelada con Luke, entonces Evan había sido rechazado. Pero, a Scorpius si le gustaba Evan.

Albus había tenido un par de experiencias homosexuales que no habían pasado de besos y unas cuantas caricias sobre la ropa. Si tenía que definir cosas, diría “No muy diferente.”

Quizás Evan podía pensar igual, después de todo, Scorpius era muy guapo, y tenía los ojos más bonitos de toda la escuela, además, sus piernas eran larguísimas y su voz tenía ese tono grave, que hacia sus susurros extremadamente atrayentes.

¡Vamos, que era un excelente partido para explorar las bondades del mundo gay!

Quizás Evan tenía que probar.  


Asintió para sí mismo, convencido de su raciocinio, y aceptó el pitillo que le ofrecieron— Gracias —susurró antes de dar una profunda calada.

El humo inundó sus casi inmaculados pulmones, y como siempre que fumaba, le atacó un acceso de tos. El chico a su lado le palmeó la espalda, riendo.

A Albus también le entró la risa, y pasó al menos diez minutos carcajeándose.

—Potter —le llamó alguien, y Albus reconoció de inmediato la voz de Scorpius.

—Malfoy —saludó, le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír—, te presento a mis amigos —dijo, extendiendo el brazo a los chicos de la mesa, quienes sonrieron y saludaron animadamente.

—Bienvenido, chico —dijo una muchacha del otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola —dijo Scorpius, riendo— ¿Estas ebrio? —le preguntó a Albus, quien movió la cabeza, en una mezcla entre sí y no— ¿drogado? —y el chico le respondió con el mismo movimiento.

—Me gustas, chico —dijo Albus, tomando la mano de Scorpius—. Me caes bien y tienes esa... —Albus hizo un montón de gestos, como tratando de apuntar algo que flotaba en los bordes de Scorpius— No sé, me gustas.

—Gracias —dijo Scorpius, tomando de la cerveza de Albus—. Estás ultra ebrio, _y_ drogado.  


—Sí... —Albus se quedó en silencio y aceptó el pitillo que nuevamente le ofrecían. Esta vez solo le atacó una tos leve. Scorpius le palmeó la espalda. Y como si nunca hubiese dejado de hablar, completó— Estoy medio perdido, pero te quiero ayudar, ya sabes. Ayudar. Eso. Con Evan y eso. 

Albus esperaba estar siendo claro. Por la risa de Scorpius, la forma en que le acarició el cabello y le habló en voz condescendiente, supuso que le estaban entendiendo, obvio. Sentía la garganta seca y la lengua pastosa y se preguntó si Scorpius estaría dispuesto a besarlo, para que se le pasara. Lo de la lengua pastosa por supuesto.  


—Gracias —dijo Scorpius. Albus sintió que podía palpar sus buenos modales y tuvo ganas de golpear a Evan, por no haberse dado cuenta de que un chico como Scorpius estaba interesado en él.

—Cretino suertudo —susurró, Scorpius se carcajeó, con arqueo de cuello y todo—. No tú, claro—agregó Albus, por si había dudas. Scorpius rió aún más fuerte y Albus sonrió, porque al final, la noche no había sido tan nefasta.

* * *

**Continuara**


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todo, por leer, marcar, comentar, todo. Estoy muy contenta con el apoyo (pensé que esto sería solo el desahogo de una idea). Y gracias a mi amada Maye, quien se toma el trabajo de revisar todos mis horrores ortográficos. Saludos.

**Capítulo Nueve**

Cuando Scorpius despertó, lo primero que supo fue que no estaba en las oscuras mazmorras como de costumbre, sino que estaba en el suelo de un lugar muy luminoso. Lo segundo que supo fue que estaba rodeado de gente y lo tercero, que apestaba.

A su derecha, acurrucado bajo su chaqueta, estaba Albus Potter, profundamente dormido. En similares condiciones a su izquierda, estaba Rose, abrazada de Luke por la cintura.   

Quiso moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que la pierna de Albus estaba sobre las suyas y no quiso despertarlo. Decidió tratar de volver a dormir, le dolía la cabeza y sentía mucha sed. No recordaba con claridad el momento en el que se habían acostado a dormir, en el suelo, zapatos incluidos. Pero si recordaba haberse unido a la mesa de la cocina, con el grupo de chicos que estaban fumando hierba. Después se habían puesto a jugar cartas, hablar de tonterías y seguir bebiendo.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de Evan llego a su mente. Bien se podría decir que era el primer rechazo de su vida, aun cuando las palabras del chico no hubiesen estado dirigidas a él.

Miró a Albus, quién le había apoyado y aceptado, aun ebrio, aun drogado, aun durmiéndose en la mesa del comedor, con rallones en la cara, aun así, le había repetido una y otra vez, a intervalos irregulares de tiempo “Yo te ayudo, yo te apoyo, y da igual.” Incluso había dicho “Una vez un chico me tocó el pene y se me paró igual, para que te miento.”

Era increíble, de quien menos esperaba esa clase de aceptación, la recibía. Albus era un chico increíble.

Los parpados de Albus temblaron, y despertó. Arrugó el ceño de inmediato y soltó un lamento. Scorpius le sonrió, sabiendo que la resaca de Albus tenía que ser unas veinte veces peor que la de él.

—Sólo mátame.

—Nah, tú casi lo logras ayer —dijo Scorpius, recordando como Albus se había caído de su silla, estando perfectamente sentado, en medio de un acceso de carcajadas.

Albus se restregó los ojos y se estiró cual gato, destilando pereza. Tenía lagañas y los rallones se habían convertido en manchones de colores por su frente y mejillas. Scorpius tenía dudas de si Albus se había dado cuenta en alguna de sus visitas al baño.

—Tengo poción anti-resaca en el castillo —dijo Albus, con voz esperanzada.

—Y el castillo tiene desayuno, recién son las ocho.

Albus asintió con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa. Despertaron a Rose, quién alegó sobre la vida y las resacas hasta que salieron de la casa. Ninguno se lavó la cara.

Enfilaron al castillo en medio de las desiertas calles del pueblo un domingo cualquiera.

—Ya se levantó el toque de queda, podemos entrar por el frente —dijo Rose, arrastrando los pies—. Cualquier cosa, salimos a las seis a tontear por los patios.

—Que argumento tan convincente —murmuró Luke.

Pero no tuvieron que probarlo, entraron rápido y el poco flujo de alumnos permitió que pasaran desapercibidos bajo sus capas negras. Unos cuantos alumnos reventaron en risas cuando se cruzaron con Albus, quién no entendía, pero sonreía igual.

—Te nos vienes a Slytherin —dijo Rose a su primo y lo arrastro a las mazmorras.

Scorpius se sentía extrañamente feliz. Aun cuando Evan había comparado la homosexualidad con la mierda, lo había pasado bien. Rose, Luke y Albus se habían ocupado de que así fuera.

— ¿Y si me echan? —Preguntó Albus bajando la vista, en la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Yo les pego —dijo Rose en tono seguro. Nadie protestó.

Llegaron a la sala común, Rose se lanzó en el sofá más próximo e invocó con un accio su poción anti-resacas.

Albus se paseó por Slytherin haciendo reír a cuanto chico se le cruzara. Cuando descubrió que tenía la cara pintada, hizo aún más gracias. Sólo se la lavo antes de subir a comer.

 Ese domingo se lo pasaron los cuatro juntos, tratando de vivir la resaca de los dioses. Scorpius se impresionaba de lo rápido que Albus había encajado, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. A la hora de la cena, para sorpresa de muchos, incluso se sentó en Slytherin a comer.

—Nos vemos mañana en Ciencias Muggles —fue su despedida.

Las conversaciones de ese día no habían sido serias, habían sido las conversaciones de un grupo de personas que se conocían hacia mucho. No se habían tocado temas conflictivos y Scorpius no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad de preguntarle a Albus por la confusión en la que se habían visto envueltos. Por el silencio de Rose al respecto, intuyó que su amiga suponía que Albus no sabía nada. Tampoco nadie le preguntó al moreno por qué se resistía a ir a la torre.

Sin embargo, en unas pocas horas seria lunes y en unas cuantas más, tendría que ir a clases y seguro tendría que ver a Evan. Entendía que entre ellos, en palabras sencillas, no había pasado nada, apenas si habían cruzado palabras durante la fiesta, pero aun así se le hacía difícil verlo y entablar conversación con él.

Además, un pensamiento doloroso se había colado en su mente. A Evan le gustaba alguien, alguien próximo a Scorpius, y por su discurso anti-gay, la única opción era Rose. Y con eso, todo el enredo y conflicto se aclaraba.

Bueno, ella tenía cosas que él no tenía y no había nada que hacer. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que había tenido la conversación con la chica y había decidido que nada de esas tonterías entorpecería su perfecta relación. Los triángulos amorosos entre ellos estaban tan prohibidos como el machismo.

Cuando Albus se fue y Luke cayó dormido en la cama de Scorpius, este al fin pudo expresar sus pensamientos.

—Rose, creo que le gustas a Evan, por eso...

—Toda la confusión, sí —dijo Rose, rascándose la cabeza—. Qué mierda ¿No? —Scorpius asintió—Pero velo por el lado bueno, tú eres mucho más bonita que yo, seguro tienes oportunidades.

Scorpius le empujó sin fuerza— Quizás le gustan muy masculinas.

—Esperemos que no, eso te saca por completo de competencia —dijo Rose con voz afectada.

—Zorra.

—Zorro.

La lucha de almohadas terminó con un Luke despierto, que se fue a su habitación,  y un desorden épico. Los demás chicos de la habitación advirtieron “O se dejan de tonterías o se van.”

Terminaron durmiendo en la sala común.

Scorpius se acurrucó contra Rose, quien le acarició el cabello y le dijo en voz cariñosa— No necesitas a cabecita de músculos, eres genial.

—Gracias.

—Hasta Albus lo vio.

Y sí, Albus Potter. Era un chico simpático y dijo que le apoyaba y le ayudaría. Ni idea de a qué se refería.

Quizás había tenido un desaire amoroso, pero al menos había conseguido un amigo. Volvió a pensar en Evan y se reprendió mentalmente, no podía romperse frente a Rose, porque Rose era un monstruo y no había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría. Quizás le regañara por ser tan sentimental, o le golpearía. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que quisiera golpear a Evan.

 Se durmió pensando en Evan. Soñó con que lo veía jugar tenis desde la grada, al lado de Albus, quien le hacía comentarios obscenos sobre los jadeos de Evan en cada saque.


	10. Capitulo Diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIL GRACIAS! En serio, decir que esperaba mucho menos es decir poco, la verdad es que no esperaba nada y ustedes me están haciendo pensar que no lo hago tan mal. Claro que, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, las criticas de alguna forma siempre pueden ayudar (estoy aprendiendooo! apunten con dedo acusador si algo no les parece!)
> 
> Y a Maye, más gracias aun, ella es quien le pone la decoración y deja todo esto muy lindo y pasable (es quien adivina justo lo que quiero decir cuando escribo algo parecido a un trabalenguas). Muchas gracias lindura.

**Capítulo Diez**

—Bueno, ¿crees que esté totalmente arruinado con tu prima? —Preguntó Evan ese frió lunes por la mañana, durante el desayuno. Albus miró hacia Slytherin y no vio a sus chicos por ningún lado, los supuso atrasados, nada raro, Rose llegaba tarde hasta en la cena de navidad en la Madriguera.

—No sé, Evan, por lo que vi, eso de ella y Luke como que es ultra serio —dijo, con la máxima voz de afectación que pudo lograr.

Había conversado largo y tendido consigo mismo durante la noche. Había llegado a conclusiones muy reveladoras.

Primero: Rose no se iba a fijar en Evan ni aunque éste se pintara el pelo de violeta. El pobre estaba tan cerca de ser su tipo, como un tomate de ser carne. Así que ponerle energías a ese proyecto era igual a energía perdida.

Segundo: Scorpius era un chico genial, súper guapo, entretenido e inteligente.

Tercero: La experimentación sexual, como la masturbación, era buena. Había leído mucho acerca de cómo, en la adolescencia, había tendencias bisexuales. Que era una fase de experimentación y que si no se experimentaba, se podían caer en negación ya siendo adulto-joven.

Él no quería a su queridísimo Evan en etapa de negación para toda la vida.

Así que sus energías, se tenían que ir a Evan y cómo mostrarle los placeres de la homosexualidad.

Hizo una nota mental de investigar al respecto. Lily algo había comentado sobre la próstata, pero él jamás la había escuchado mucho, en especial después de que se pusiera a leer novelas rosas subidas de tono. Y gais.

Nueva nota mental: hablar con Lily.

—Soy un estúpido, sabiendo de ella y todas sus banderas de lucha, voy y digo semejantes tonterías —se quejó Evan con el tenedor en su ensalada de frutas.

—Podrías haber dicho lo mismo, sin usar esos ejemplos de la mierda, digo, que desagradable.

—Lo sé.

—Además, no es comparable, si comparas alimentos, pues que los dos sean alimentos.

—Ya —y luego susurró—. Tienes un tacto...

—Pero mira, la primera impresión no lo es todo, así que arriba esos ánimos —Albus le desordenó el cabello al abatido chico y exclamó alegre— ¡Mira lo que te tengo! —al tiempo que sacaba una instantánea de su manga.

Era una fotografía muggle de él, Rose y Scorpius en una calle concurrida de Dublín durante la fiesta de San Patricio del año pasado.

—Te sabes unos trucos geniales —dijo Evan, refiriéndose a eso de sacarse fotos de la manga, antes de ver bien la foto y quitársela de las manos— ¡Es hermosa!

Si se refería a Rose, Albus no estaba muy de acuerdo. La chica era la menos privilegiada en la fotografía, tenía un ojo a medio cerrar y la sonrisa torcida. No así Scorpius, que se veía elegante y guapo.

—De nada, amigo mío— dijo Albus sonriendo.

Esa semana, fue una semana de pequeñas tareas para Albus. Si quería que Evan se fijara en Scorpius, tenía que hacer que se _fijara_ en Scorpius.

Sacaba a Scorpius a colación cada vez que tenía oportunidad, sin ser muy hostigoso al respecto. En el entrenamiento de tenis, Miller, como por designios del destino, les dijo que se fijaran en los chicos que estaban en nivel banca. Quería elegir a los mejores para comenzar a prepararlos para las intercolegiales muggles.

—Evan, tú tienes mucha más experiencia que yo, pero creo que Malfoy tiene un buen saque y se maneja bien cerca de la red.

Evan tenía un pergamino de anotaciones, muy serio y profesional. Anotó _Malfoy_ en la lista de candidatos.

—Y está en primer lugar de chicos guapos del colegio —agregó Cindy, quien cumplía más labores administrativas que deportivas dentro del club.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Pregunto Evan, riendo.

— ¡Mucho! ¿No querrás que nos recuerden como los feos del campeonato? —Dijo la chica, enojada— Potter está bien, pero ¿Skinner?

—Cindy, tienes que recapitular tus prioridades —dijo Evan en voz solemne. La chica le sacó la lengua y se fue.

—Bueno, es un punto a favor —agregó Albus cuando la chica ya estaba gritoneando a los novatos.

— ¿Tú también? —dijo Evan,  ya fastidiado.

—Soló como punto extra —se defendió el moreno.

La tarea no estaba siendo fácil. No sabía cómo diablos sacar el asunto de la experimentación sexual con Evan, después de todo, por muy amigos que fuesen, no eran compañeros de curso y no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Además, Evan estaba en pleno proceso de superación de su primer rechazo amoroso y no estaba siendo muy fácil, porque la pesada de su prima había decido besuquearse con Luke en cada rincón del Castillo.

— ¡¿Qué le ve?! —Preguntó irritado el pobre chico, una noche durante la cena. Albus se sintió perdido en la conversación hasta que divisó a Rose riendo junto a Luke.

—Bueno, es interesante —dijo Albus en voz conciliadora.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Evan sonaba entre sorprendida y enojada.

—Sí, ya sabes con todo ese rollo de ser vegetariano, defender ballenas y tocar instrumentos, tú me entiendes.

—No es más que un flacucho come acelga.

Albus hubiese asentido, pero se recordó su plan— Sí, pero es interesante y más allá del físico y las caderas huesudas, hay una gran persona.

— ¿Y tú que te fumaste? —Dijo Evan, enfadado— Hasta la semana pasada clasificabas a las chicas según su talla de sostén.

—Maduré y me di cuenta de mi mal actuar, las mujeres no son objetos —se defendió Albus con cara de culpabilidad.

Evan murmuró unos cuantos insultos y comió mirando a su plato y sólo su plato.

Claro, Albus no dijo que su nuevo discurso fue ganado en largas y entretenidas charlas con Rose, quien en palabras a prueba de ignorantes en la materia, le había hecho entender unas cuantas cosas. Si le decía eso a Evan, era como escarbar en una herida sangrante y él no era ese tipo de persona.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la nefasta fiesta en el pueblo, pronto sería navidad y Albus no estaba muy seguro de sus avances.

Ahora, pasaba más tiempo con Rose y Scorpius, sabía más de temas sociales y de lucha. Y cómo preparar cup-cakes en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, con Evan, el tema no había avanzado mucho.

En un viernes cualquiera, convocó unos cuantos chicos y una botella de brandy, James trajo cartas y terminaron jugando a la Verdad, y ahí, Albus perdió apropósito una veintena de veces, sólo para preguntar cosas como:

— ¿Te has besado con un chico?

— ¿Alguna vez quisiste besar a un chico?

— ¿Te has toqueteado con alguien de tu mismo sexo, o sea, un chico?

Y

— ¿Que sientes cuando vez rubios?

Cuando la audiencia comenzó a mirarlo raro en general y Evan en particular, decidió dejarlo, total, el chico no había tomado ni un sorbo en ninguna de las preguntas.

Después del juego, James, medio borracho, le abrazó y le preguntó en tono paternalista— ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme, campeón?

—Nah —dijo Albus, viendo como el Evan ebrio por el que tanto había trabajado subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando, hermano —dijo James, mirándole de forma extraña, mezcla amor, cariño y algo de ¿lástima?

—Sí, seguro, y ya deja de mirarme así.

James negó, dijo algo entre dientes y se durmió en uno de los sofás.

Albus bufó. No iba muy bien que digamos.

* * *

 ¡Continuara! (muy pronto)

 


	11. Capitulo Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en serio. Y a Maye, que me betea tan bien.

**Capítulo Once**

 

—Albus se está esforzando —comentó Rose, mientras miraba como el mencionado le hacía gestos desde la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras codeaba a Evan.

Scorpius levantó la vista y se sonrió. Albus tenía esa energía de quien hace mucho deporte. El chico le causaba una ternura casi desconocida.

— ¿En qué se está esforzando? —Preguntó, volviendo a su cena.

—En acercarte a Evan —dijo Rose, devolviendo el saludo a su primo.

— ¿Qué?

—O eso creo —dijo Rose—. Cuando éramos niños, Albus vio un montón de pelis de amor, no sé muy bien cuál es su concepto de "Celestina".

Scorpius volvió a mirar, y casi escupe la comida cuando Albus le alzó un pulgar. Quizás Rose, para variar, tenía razón y él no tenía idea.

—Eso es estúpido.

Rose no lo negó.

Scorpius, después de su rechazo no oficial, había abandonado sus intentos y luchas, y había tomado el difícil camino de la aceptación de que lo de Evan _no iba a pasar_.

No era tan terrible, después de todo, había un montón de chicos guapos en el mundo y había tenido la suerte de nacer en el Reino Unido, así que, por ahí tenía que haber otro muchacho que le robase el aliento con su cabello húmedo y su blanca sonrisa.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Albus y aclarar las cosas. El chico estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ellos y se había vuelto una figura muy agradable en clases y durante las horas obligatorias de estudio, no quería que se desapareciera cuando se diera cuenta de que él y Evan eran un concepto que nunca sería realidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo —sentenció Albus esa tarde, mientras compartían una caja de bombones, cortesía de una chica de primer año en los jardines exteriores.

—Potter, no seas pesado, ya sólo deja de molestar con el asunto —dijo Scorpius lo más serio que pudo. Albus tenía dulce de leche en la mejilla, así que era complicado.

— ¡Bicho! Eres un chico genial y no sé, no es justo que solo porque Evan-

— ¡Silencio! —Murmuró Scorpius mirando a todos lados, lo único que faltaba era que se supiera su amor platónico.

—Bueno, "el", no te dé una oportunidad, piénsalo, el problema radica en que no tiene idea de lo que se está perdiendo.

— ¿Acaso tú sabes de lo que se está perdiendo? —Pregunto Scorpius suspicaz, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Pero Albus hizo eso que venía haciendo hace días, eso que definía su forma de ser y que era parte de su encanto. Fue horrorosamente sincero.

—Por supuesto, se está perdiendo de ti —dijo el desagraciado, con sonrisa deslumbrante y todo, como si estuviese revelando la verdad más obvia del planeta.  Scorpius, de haber sido criado por gente más expresiva, quizás habría mostrado sorpresa, pero sólo se permitió el rebelde y anarquista sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —murmuró el rubio, mirando el piso.

—No sabía que fueses modesto —comentó Albus, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio—. No pareces del tipo modesto.

—No soy modesto, soy perfecto y lo sé.

—Igual y te sonrojaste —jodido Potter, ahora se creía un sabelotodo—. Hagamos algo, dame tiempo, déjame ver cómo funciona esa mentecilla de Evan a ver si tienes algún espacio, tiene solo diecisiete años y por mucho que se diga, no tiene _taaaanta_ experiencia, así que, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hay una posibilidad.

Albus era tan positivo y entusiasta, que Scorpius se vio considerando la proposición.

—Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Nah, tu solo quédate ahí, siendo tan lindo como siempre.

La palabra "Lindo", formo un bucle en el cerebro de Scorpius. Se terminó carcajeando.

Total que no había plan concreto, pero había plan. Albus quería ser _Cupido_ y a Scorpius, por motivos desconocidos, no le molestaba. Al contrario, le hacía tremenda gracia. 

 

 

Hugo, como casi todos sabían, había heredado de su madre el hambre voraz por los libros. Se pasaba buena parte del día leyendo en la biblioteca y era uno de los pocos que le había tomado cariño a la nueva sección de novelas muggles. Era quien le había hecho la petición para que la separaran por tópico.

—No puede poner a Jane Austen al lado de "¿Cómo se gestó la Guerra Mundial? Tomo II" —dijo muy enojado, cuando el profesor encargado le preguntó el porqué de su solicitud.

Total que ¿Cercano a sus primos? No mucho.

Su familia era gigante, casi todos eran ruidosos y deportistas, en especial los que estaban ahora en el colegio. Lily y James, en quidditch y Albus, en tenis. Rose no hacía deporte, pero si Hugo era sincero, su hermana a ratos le daba un poco de miedo, demasiada personalidad y color negro, no eran una buena mezcla.

Por eso cuando James, su primo, el mismo que había ganado la copa en el torneo anual de Picadas Asesinas en Escoba el año pasado, se sentó en su escritorio en la biblioteca, Hugo no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

— ¿Te perdiste?

—Hugo, que lindura de chico que eres ¿Tienes novia?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, ¿Qué te gusta hacer, además de leer?

— ¿Qué quieres, James? —preguntó Hugo, ya más divertido que molesto. James tenía el tacto de un hipopótamo en celo y eso era conocido por toda la familia— No es necesario hacerte el lindo para pedirme cosas.

— ¿En serio? Deberías hablar más seguido con Lily a ver si aprende —comentó James, un poco más relajado—. Verás —dijo solemne, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio—, primero, quiero aclarar que soy una persona muy tolerante, siempre he dicho que cada quien haga lo que quiera, mientras el que le siga esté de acuerdo ¿me sigues?

—Te sigo —dijo Hugo, aunque no estaba siendo muy sincero.

—Así que, dejando eso aclarado y sabiendo que eres el más observador de la familia y todo eso... —James tomó una pausa,  y se le quedó mirando con sorpresa, como si de golpe se le hubiese olvidado cómo se hablaba. Hugo carraspeo para ayudarle— ¿Eres gay? —terminó preguntando su pelirrojo primo.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡No! Pregunta equivocada —exclamó James, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza— ¡Dios! Soy un bruto, no quiero que se sientan mal o rechazados por mí, el año pasado me acusaron de homofóbico porque le di un empujón a un chico que me tiró los tejos, pero fue porque estaba borracho y el chico estaba muy pesado, pero no, no soy así —dijo de un tirón, sin quitarse las manos de la cara. Hugo hasta sintió pena por él y su nula capacidad para expresar emociones y sentimientos.

—James, tranquilo, no pasa nada —Hugo dio una pausa y espero a que el torpe de su primo le mirara— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

James le miró serio, se enderezó y pasó sus manos por su cabello, para luego ponerlas sobre el escritorio. Carraspeo dos veces y murmuró— No quiero quedar de alcahueta, pero... —subió el tono de voz— No quiero ser mal hermano, así que...

— ¿Qué?

—Creoquealbusesgayynosabecomoasumirse —dijo el pelirrojo, de sopetón y sin respirar. Finalizó con un profundo suspiro y puntualizó— Eso, ¿Qué crees?

Bueno, eso sí que era una sorpresa y como muestra de eso, Hugo levanto las cejas.

**  
**


	12. Capitulo Doce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora. Muchas gracias por leer, marcar y pasarse por aquí. Besos!

**Capítulo Doce**

Albus no estaba muy acostumbrado a las expectativas de la gente. Era titular del equipo de tenis, pero no era el favorito. Era un Potter, pero no era ni el primero ni el último. Era un chico guapo, pero no el más guapo. Era medio lento y malo en calificaciones, pero no el más torpe de su familia.

Así que, cuando James comenzó a prestarle más atención de lo normal, lo notó al instante, más que nada porque James no solía prestarle atención a nadie, y su novia siempre se lo gritaba.

Pero cuando a las miradas furtivas y las charlas de pasillo se unió Hugo, con ese despreocupado interés, más llamó su atención. Aun así, nah, mucha atención al asunto no era necesaria, porque tenía la atención de Scorpius, que era mucho más entretenido que su hermano adicto al vuelo, en todos los significados posibles, o que su primo, un jodido traga libros.

Pero, ya cuando Rose se dio cuenta, el asunto se puso serio.

— ¿Qué, tía Ginny vuelve a creer que tienes problemas con las cuchillas? —Preguntó llena de sarcasmo una tarde cualquiera, mientras un nevazón de campeonato inundaba los patios.

—Rose, mi madre sabe que fue un mal entendido.

A los once años, Albus quería usar una cortapluma, su hermano le dijo que le conseguía una si le mostraba que sabía usarla. Resultado: un montón de cortes por todo el cuerpo y su madre llevándolo a terapia contra la depresión infantil.

—Su familia es tan peculiar —comentó Scorpius—. Tan grande y entrometida.

Rose se lo concedió, risueña.

—Es complicado, a veces odias estar entre tanta gente y no tener un solo minuto de privacidad, pero en otros momentos, no te imaginas sin todos ellos merodeando por tus problemas —explicó Albus.

Rose volvió a estar de acuerdo.

Albus decidió no tomarle atención, hasta que James le abordo en la biblioteca.

—Albus, hermano mío —saludó, lleno de risa y encanto. No calzaba con su ropa de maleante convicto.

—James, te has tomado muy enserio tu segundo nombre —le dijo, serio.

—Albus, tú el primer nombre, pareces un abuelito ¿quién te enseñó a vestirte?

—Mira, si me vienes a joder por-

—Tranquilo guapo, yo solo vengo aquí a hacer buenas migas —le dijo, levantó las manos— y a invitarte un porro —agregó, sacando lo mencionado de su chaqueta de cuero parchada.

Terminaron en la sala de astronomía.

—James, una vez más, el punk no puede estar más muerto.

—Albus, ya cállate antes que te meta la varita por la nariz.

Su relación nunca había sido muy estrecha, James era demasiado trasgresor, demasiado llamativo, en definitiva, _demasiado_ , pero siempre se habían llevado bien. Además, como decía la leyenda, James siempre tenía de los mejores.

—Sé serio, ¿por qué me invitaste de tu mejor hierba, James?

—Quiero acercarme más a ti —James cerró los ojos—. Que sepas que estoy contigo.

— ¿Estás conmigo? ¿En qué? —Pregunto Albus, ya lleno de risa. Era muy bizarro ver a James así de serio.

—Te juntas mucho con Evan Chandler —afirmó James, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos —dijo Albus con firmeza—. Además, ahora tengo motivos ocultos —dijo, la marihuana siempre le soltaba la lengua.

Un suspiro profundo y lleno de humo fue la respuesta de James. Cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía rojísimos, pero llenos de calma y afecto— ¡Me encantan los motivos ocultos! —gritó con la voz ronca de tanto fumar.

 

 

— ¡Malfoy! — gritó Miller, con el hechizo vociferador a su máxima potencia. Scorpius casi queda sordo de lo cerca que estaba.

—Señor —dijo, haciendo gestos exagerados.

—Malfoy, no sé qué hiciste, pero Potter y Chandler te postularon como un posible titular para el campeonato muggle, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero Cindy se puso muy pesada al respecto —Nadie sabía cómo, pero la chica tenía mucho poder sobre el viejo y gruñón entrenador—. Así que te avispas, te quedas cuarenta y cinco minutos más de entrenamiento las próximas semanas y en un mes haces la prueba ¿entendido?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Que pregunta, Malfoy, ¡Por supuesto que no! —se apuntó la garganta con la varita y con la voz nuevamente ampliada le grito a todos— ¡A correr!

Veinte minutos después, Scorpius recorría a trote suave la chancha. Había tenido mucha suerte, no se había encontrado mucho con Evan, y las pocas veces que lo había visto, habían sido muy breves.

—Malfoy —dijo Albus, quien apareció de alguna parte, trotando a su lado, en ese paso ágil y despreocupado del moreno—. Hicimos un juego para ver quien ayuda a quien a entrenar, lo amañé y ¿Adivina quién te entrena a ti?

Scorpius tropezó, y casi cae, pero sus buenos reflejos le salvaron— ¿Qué? —Preguntó despreocupado, como todo aquel que intenta verse digno cuando se salva de una visita al piso.

Albus se rió a carcajadas, sin dejar de trotar.

—Atento, parte la próxima semana —fue la despedida de Albus, antes de apurar el paso y pasarle con facilidad.

El rubio siguió corriendo tan lento que Miller le gritó y sólo así salió del ensimismamiento.

Durante cuatro semanas, pasaría los lunes, martes y jueves, cuarenta y cinco minutos con Evan, en entrenamiento práctico e intensivo, con máximo, dos chicos más.

También cayó en cuenta de que Albus tendría sus pupilos, así como los otros dos titulares, así que tampoco sería tan solitario.

Sonrió, si Albus estaba cerca, quizás no sería tan difícil.

Cuando le contó a Rose, ésta se mostró impresionada.

—Que chico tan ocurrente —dijo, con respecto a Albus.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

—No sé —contestó Rose—, y da igual, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

—Es una excelente idea —dijo Albus a modo de saludo, sentándose a cenar en Slytherin sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Eh, chico listo, mesa equivocada —le grito una chica, a lo que Rose diplomáticamente respondió— Piérdete.

—Sabes que juego pésimo con Evan cerca.

—Pero también sé que eres un jugador muy talentoso —rebatió Albus—, no te puedes estar perdiendo por esas tonterías.

— ¿Y si me quiere enseñar como tomar la raqueta? —Preguntó Scorpius, sonrojado, algo avergonzado por haber verbalizado tan absurdos pensamientos.

—Pues, te dejas —concedió Rose.

— ¿Y si no le gusta mi saque?

—Pues, que te enseñe como le gusta —agregó Luke.

— ¿Y si cree que tengo mala resistencia?

—Que te reviente para ganar más resistencia —comentó Rose.

Albus sonrió, Scorpius ni se había enterado del doble sentido de la conversación. 

—Tú solo juega, olvida que es él, piensa en otra persona cuando estén jugando, relájate y muéstrale cómo eres —dijo Albus, mirándole con toda esa intensidad.

Scorpius se quedó pensando. Jugar con Evan, iba a ser complicado, porque tener a Evan cerca era complicado. Pero si pensaba en otro, el único otro que se le venía a la cabeza, era el chico que tenía en  frente, quien se estaba zampando sin mucha elegancia el pastel de carne que había de cena. Nunca había tenido un amigo tan sucio para comer. Imaginó los ojos de plato de su padre al verlo, y se sonrió.

Tendría que llevarlo a la mansión y mostrarle la chancha que había en los patios, y los jardines llenos de hierbas medicinales.


	13. Capitulo Trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estuve perdida tanto tiempo, traigo uno más luego. Quizás mi linda Maye no pueda seguir ayudando a betear (este es un aviso doble, por si leen algún horror ortográfico o por si alguien tiene interés en echarme una mano). 
> 
> Igual y gracias por leer, comentar y dejar su marquita de que les gusta. 
> 
> (Es más corto, lo sé, soy una tramposa!)
> 
> Saludos y besos.

**Capítulo Trece**

Que mierda de entrenamiento.

Aun cuando lo había amañado, Albus no había sido tan listo como para preocuparse de quienes le tocaron a él. Eran dos chicas, una muy mandona y egocéntrica y la otra con complejo de chica linda. Albus ni siquiera entendía como habían llegado a la lista.

Miro a la lejanía, como Scorpius sacaba un saque tras otro, bajo la atenta mirada de Evan. Al menos el rubio lo estaba haciendo bien.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en las chicas.

—Wilkins, Barry, solo...  jueguen un single y muéstrenme lo mejor que tengan —dijo, cansado de escuchar las quejas de las chicas, una porque estaba cansada, la otra porque Albus no era el mejor de los titulares.

No tomó mucha atención, pero le bastó unas cuantas miradas para saber que Barry, la mandona, tenía mucho más talento.

Cuando iban en primer año, el profesor de Química para la Magia les enseño que había elementos que eran opuestos y que no se mezclaban con nada, como los lípidos y el agua, y que esa característica de repelerse era lo que daba sentido a la vida. Lo mostró con varios ejemplos básicos, y dejo claro que “Por mucho que parezcan que están juntos, se volverán a separar.”

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como el profesor de Química, agitando una y otra vez el vaso de Evan y Scorpius, esperando llegar a ese punto en el que _parecían_ uno.

No era muy bueno con los pensamientos abstractos, así que no lo analizó mucho.

Para el final del entrenamiento extra, Wilkins le lanzó la raqueta por la cabeza y declaró muy frustrada— Me paso por el trasero tu titularidad Potter, me cambio a Debate.

Barry se veía complacida.

—Potter, miras hacia allá con una cara de bobo que ni yo me la creo ¿Te gusta Evan? —Preguntó la chica, llena de satisfacción por haber echado a Wilkins.

—Más respeto, Barry.

—Albus, soy mayor que tú —dijo la chica, riendo.

— ¿Cómo me va a gustar Evan, si yo soy más guapo?

— ¿Malfoy, entonces?

— ¿Sabes, Barry? Tienes la mente enferma, y no te culpo, saliste mucho tiempo con mi hermano.

Barry se fue, carcajeando.

Total que, una mierda de entrenamiento extra.

—Malfoy es bueno, tiene buenos reflejos, buen pique. Le falta más certeza en sus jugadas, creo —fue el análisis de Evan.

Albus asintió, pensativo— Si quieres, yo les ayudo con eso, Wilkins renunció hoy.

— ¿A jugar en el campeonato?

—Nah, al club.

— ¿Qué?

—Quizás tuvo un mal día.

—Miller te va a matar.

Albus lo sabía, pero no le interesaba. Le interesaba que Evan se fuese pronto a las duchas para poder trotar hasta donde Scorpius estaba peloteando.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo en saludo, cuando alcanzo al rubio.

—Gracias —susurró Scorpius, bajando la raqueta—. Nunca pensé estar tan tranquilo cerca de Evan.

—Si te gusta alguien, supongo que lo mejor es estar tranquilo.

— ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien que te altere, ya sabes, sacudidas de estomago y esas cosas?

—Creo que no —dijo Albus, bajando la mirada. Sus zapatillas estaban tan limpias, aun parecían nuevas, los elfos se esforzaban mucho con los uniformes deportivos.

—Si eso llega a pasar, me gustaría ayudarte —dijo Scorpius, y Albus supo que estaba cerca de él— ¿Me dejarías? —El moreno levantó la vista. Tenía a Malfoy tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su sudor mezclado con sal, y no le desagradó.

—Claro —dijo en un susurro, sólo porque no logro decirlo más fuerte. Agradeció el que el sol se estuviese desapareciendo en el horizonte, le ayudaba a sentir más solapada su turbación.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se fue.

 

 

Scorpius llegó casi sin aliento a los vestidores, y no era por correr hasta ellos. Cerró la puerta de una de las duchas y se desvistió con rapidez. Necesitaba bañarse, comer, dormir, despejar su mente y aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Que las hormonas en la pubertad hacen fiesta todos los días —decía siempre Rose, y Scorpius nunca le encontró más razón.

¿Qué había sido ese revoloteo en la garganta, ese pulso acelerado al tener una conversación sobre ligues con Albus?

La respuesta era clara: No había salido con nadie hacía mucho tiempo.

Scorpius no hablaba mucho de su vida amorosa, ni siquiera con Rose, y eso era porque su vida amorosa era casi inexistente.

Cuando tenía doce años, conoció a Don, un chico de tercero que le beso en las escaleras durante la fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Antes de eso, ya se había planteado ser gay, pero no tenía ninguna claridad. Ahora, con apenas quince años y unos cuantos besos y agarrones en su haber, tenía que reconocer algunas cifras vergonzosas.

Cómo que había besado a más chicas que a chicos. Al menos había tenido manoseo con más chicos que con chicas. Dos contra uno.

Negó para sí mismo bajo la ducha.

¿Sería realmente gay, o como todos decían, no sería esto más que una etapa?

Cerró los ojos e imagino a Evan, tan guapo y encantador.

Durante el entrenamiento había sido tan simpático y agradable, habían hecho bromas y se habían reído de las mismas cosas. Y como la bruja de Rose había profetizado, le enseñó una nueva forma de tomar la raqueta, con demostración por la espalda y “tienes que tomar el mango así y así.”

Y aun así.

Aun así, casi se le sale el corazón hablando con Albus Potter, con el sol golpeando sus ojos y el viento gélido revolviéndole el cabello. Aun así.

No tenía mucho sentido, y las hormonas no tenían mucho sentido. Y si este fin de semana no se agarraba una buena borrachera, ojala sólo con Rose, quizás se volvía loco. Aun más loco.

Cuando salió de la ducha, mentalmente listo para enfrentarse a Albus, casi sintió decepción al no encontrar al chico a la vista. Camino al castillo tampoco lo vio.

Cuando entro al gran comedor y el tibio aroma a comida envolvió sus sentidos, se percató de lo secos que estaban sus labios. Pasos los dedos por la rugosa superficie. Sintió celos, los labios de Albus, con el sol directo sobre ellos, se habían visto increíblemente bien hidratados, casi brillantes.


	14. Capitulo Catorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora ya no hay trampa, este es más largo de lo normal. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que se han dedicado a comentar, marcar o lo que sea, pero que me hacen entender que les gusta. Soy muy feliz, jamás pensé que le gustara a alguien (digamos que no me tenía nada de fe, cero, nula, nada). Así que a sido una sorpresa muy grata. Gracias!
> 
> Maye decidió que merezco algo de su tiempo y me siguió beteando (le amo), así que, seguimos en marcha. Wiii. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**Capitulo Catorce**

 

Albus se miró atentamente en el espejo del baño de prefectos, agradeciendo tener la contraseña, agradeciendo que nadie estuviese dentro y que los elfos hubiesen sido generosos con las sales de baño. Quería un baño que le calara la piel y la dejara al rojo vivo, que el vapor entrara a su cerebro y depurara todas las ideas que estaba teniendo, porque no eran ideas muy buenas.

La idea de besar a Scorpius, inclinando la cabeza y todo, era una idiotez. Punto final. Había tenido el pensamiento demasiado latente, su plan con Evan se había vuelto casi una obsesión y no tenía sentido lo confundido que se sentía al respecto.

Teddy una vez le había dicho  "en caso de confusión, hazte una paja y la mente se te aclarara de inmediato ¡Así lo hacen los japoneses!". Teddy era muy listo, se liaba a Victoria y todo, debía tener razón.

Se pasó una mano por el abdomen, cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar. Nunca había tenido que ser muy creativo, sus dedos sabían qué hacer y nunca necesitaba mucha ayuda.

Comenzó a masturbarse con una parsimonia endemoniada, con el agua caliente golpeándole la espalda. Entreabrió los ojos, y el vaho le hizo ver el mundo difuso, le permitió dejarse llevar, tomar más impulso, apoyar la frente en muralla de antiquísimos azulejos y entregarse al placer autoproclamado.

Se sentía anhelante y necesitado, nunca le había hecho tanta falta la presencia de otras manos. Cuando terminó, se sintió liberado y algo más ligero, pero increíblemente vacío, como nostálgico de algo que nunca había tenido.

 

Cuando era pequeño, Evan siempre escuchaba a su madre decir "no intentes tapar el sol con un dedo, Richard". Richard era su padre y si era sincero, tenía que reconocer que el pobre hombre era malísimo para reconocer las cosas, en especial las malas.

Evan se preguntó si eso se heredaría.

Hacía unas semanas que Albus estaba raro. No raro en el sentido de "me estoy fumando las hortensias del jardín", sino que, _raro_.

Todo había comenzado en la bendita fiesta donde Rose le había dado la patada en el trasero menos sutil de su vida. Siempre agradecería no haber consumado su declaración. Desde ese día, Albus actuaba _raro_. Se estaba juntando mucho con Rose y su liga a favor de las minorías. Dicha liga a Evan le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Estaba Scorpius, el chico era perseverante en el deporte, se había esforzado mucho en tenis y estaba mejorando considerablemente, pero Luke era otra cosa. No entendía cómo siento tan raquítico y usando lentes tan feos tenía a la chica más linda de todas. 

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurró que eran celos, pero con diecisiete años, nadie escucha ese tipo de voces, las de la razón.

Pero, volviendo a Albus, sus preguntas raras, su empeño en llevarlo a juntas y juergas, raro. No quería hacerse idear equivocadas, pero...

¿No sería Albus el enamorado de él?

La sorpresa le arranco un “Mierda” que unas cuantas chicas reprobaron con la mirada.

Eso no era _cool_ en absoluto.

 _Albus enamorado de mí_.

Tenía demasiado sentido, tanto sentido que Evan se sintió un poco idiota por no haberse fijado antes.

Albus era un chico simpático y entretenido, un imán para las chicas risueñas y desinhibidas, desprendía olas de carisma y si era sincero, Evan no quería perderlo de amigo.

Quizás debía enviarle señales de desvío o prestarle menos atención. Tal vez si le tomaba la misma atención a otro chico del mismo año, alguien que fuese cercano, como Scorpius Malfoy, Albus se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban yendo a un saco roto y se dejaría de tantas tonterías.

No sería difícil, Malfoy era simpático, también tenía dotes para atraer chicas y estaba de los primeros en la lista de chicos guapos. Además, con eso podría estar un poco más cerca de Rose, y no porque aun mantuviera esperanzas, era sólo porque le gustaría entenderla mejor.

Se maravilló ante su astucia, le dio un profundo trago a su bebida energizante y decidió darle una vuelta al castillo para celebrar la rápida respuesta que había generado al molesto problema.

 

Lily tenía malas costumbres, por ejemplo, nunca colgaba la toalla con la que se secaba después de la ducha. Nunca. También estaba eso de cuando se sorprendía, ese gesto muy melodramático de escupir, en especial si lo que tenía en la boca era líquido. Como ahora, que era jugo de frutilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó, cuando terminó de bañar a su hermano mayor con jugo sabor a fresas. James le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero Lily era la menor de los Potter y ni siquiera la mirada de furia de su madre lograba asustarla, estaba entrenada y James lo sabía, así que tampoco la miró tan feo.

—Eres un encanto de chica, enserio, no sé cómo no tienes una cola de chicos interesados —dijo James, sarcástico.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Me estás diciendo que Albus, mi hermano Albus, ese que parece modelo y que una vez fue modelo, es gay? —cuestionó la chica enojada, mientras limpiaba todo con un encantamiento.

—Solo fue modelo de ropa infantil —recalcó James—. Y sí, eso. O esa es mi teoría al menos.

Lily no parecía querer salir de su estupor, pero al menos dejó de gritar, y eso James lo agradeció.

—De hecho, su teoría va más allá —apuntó Hugo, quien había sido testigo silencioso de la escena—. James cree que Albus está interesado en Evan.

— ¿Chandler? —Dijo Lily, aún más alucinada— ¿Por qué? Si esto está lleno de chicos gais ¿Cómo va y se fija en el icono de la heterosexualidad?

— ¿Lleno? —Preguntó James realmente curioso.

—Hombre, está lleno —agregó Hugo, como señalando un punto asquerosamente obvio. James se rascó la cabeza.

"Mucha información por hoy", sentenció.

—No puedo negar que serían una pareja perfecta —murmuró Lily—. Ya sabes, complementos y todo eso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Aunque Chandler es como, su mismo estilo —apuntó la chica— ¿Estás seguro que está interesado en Chandler?

—Lily, cariño, te quiero concentrada —dijo James, enfadado—. Me da igual que le guste Evan o el Papa, estoy preocupado porque _mi_ hermano es gay y no nos lo ha dicho. Al contrario, está jugando al chico súper hétero y eso no me gusta —hizo una pausa dramática y agregó—. Eso sumado a que está interesado en un chico que hasta yo sé que es un Don Juan, y no lo quiero ver sufrir ¿Entiendes?

—Quien diría que bajo toda esa ropa horrorosa hay un tipo así de sensible —dijo Lily, genuinamente impresionada.

— ¿Qué opinas Lils, crees que nos deberíamos inmiscuir? —preguntó Hugo, la auto designada voz de la razón en el atípico trió.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestaron al unisonó los hermanos Potter.

Hugo suspiró, sabía que ese trío era una pésima idea. Se preguntó si habría una forma de hacer entrar en razón a esos dos.

—Creo que hay que ser sutiles —dijo James.

—Habló el rey de la sutileza —comentó Lily riendo—. Te quiero ver intentándolo, hermanito.

James le miró mal, Lily le sacó la lengua, y Hugo volvió a suspirar. 

—James tiene razón, si Albus no se lo ha contado a nadie aun, es porque no siente que sea bien aceptado, quizás hay que mandar mensajes sutiles de que no nos importa —aportó Hugo, tratando de encausar esa estúpida conversación.

—Bien, eso, ser sutiles y dar oportunidades —agregó James, quien zanjó el tema con un golpe de mano a la mesa. Se fue sin decir nada, muy serio.

Lily comentó lo grosero que es su hermano, de forma aún más grosera.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	15. Capitulo Quince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hacen sentir tan feliz, que no se como agradecerles. Lo eh dicho varias veces, jamás de los jamases pensé que les gustara. Así que eso, son una sorpresa demasiado grata, muchas gracias. 
> 
> Maye, mi traductora de idioma marciano a español neutro, es mi gran aliado. Muchas gracias. 
> 
> Me dejo de blablablas

**Capitulo Quince**

 

—No sé cómo es posible, pero le ha puesto aún más empeño —comentó Rose en clase de Historia, hacia un Scorpius ligeramente contrariado.

Albus se había empecinado en acercarlo a Evan a extremos casi agobiantes. No conforme con el entrenamiento, lo había llevado a unas cuantas juntas en los jardines, lo había sentado a comer con Slytherin y lo había llevado la noche en la cual colocaron un cartel contra los roles de género sexistas, en el gran comedor.

Evan parecía dejarse llevar, muerto de la risa, por la ola de energía que desprendía Albus, con todo sus "Hagamos cosas juntos" y "¿No sería genial ir al bosque a beber?".

Scorpius había estado atento y podía estar seguro que los ojos de Evan aun miraban a Rose con anhelo herido. Era deprimente ver como Rose miraba al pobre chico como a un chicle en sus zapatos.

Pero Albus, no conforme con todas esas infantiles hazañas, había formado un montón de ratos a solas con Evan. Decía “Juntémonos en la sala de Química y Magia a las cinco” pero llegaba treinta minutos tarde, o como cuando al fin llegaban a la torre de astronomía para jugar a las _Cartas Explosivas Weasley_ y resultaba que se le habían olvidado las cartas en la torre y se desaparecía por casi una hora.

—Seguro se encontró con alguna chica en el pasillo —comento Scorpius en esa ocasión, ya cansado de esperar por una excusa para beber, harto de Albus y aun nervioso con la presencia de Evan.

—Uhm —fue la escueta respuesta de Evan, quien tomó la botella de brandy añejado, le dio un profundo trago a secas y se la ofreció a Scorpius.  El chico aceptó el trago algo renuente. Le perturbaba estar a solas con el castaño. 

—No lo tomes personal, lo de dejarnos plantados por una posible chica, Albus es... —Evan pareció buscar palabras adecuadas, le dio un trago a su bebida, e hizo algunas muecas— Es un chico que se deja querer, quizás ya está entendiendo algunas cosas y-

— ¿Sólo se deja querer? —Preguntó Scorpius, porque era lo único a lo que había prestado atención.

—Lily me dijo que Albus cree en el amor libre —comentó Evan riendo—, pero Hugo me aclaró que para vivir el amor libre, se necesita cuando menos ser bisexual.

—Y eso no es lo de ustedes, señores titulares del tenis —sentenció Scorpius, ligeramente enojado.

—No sé —dijo Evan, ya menos risueño—. Albus ha estado algo extraño últimamente, James se me acercó el otro día y me dijo... —Evan pareció recapacitar y se calló de golpe un segundo antes que Albus al fin se dignara a hacer acto de presencia.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esta atmosfera medio muerta? —Preguntó Albus, y en efecto, con una chica colgada del brazo— Miren a quien me encontré.

La chica se presentó, pero Scorpius no prestaba mucha atención, sólo se quedó bebiendo en silencio. Se abstuvo de la primera ronda de juegos y se arrepintió de no haber obligado a Rose a acompañarlo.

En algún momento se perdió entre sus pensamientos e ideas asesinas contra Albus Potter y compañía, y es ahí cuando la grave y varonil voz de Evan atrajo su atención.

—...No tengo nada en contra de la experimentación sexual, supongo que sólo necesito una buena fuente de curiosidad, pero preferiría que fuese externa...

Seguro estaba ebrio.

A Scorpius casi le da un soponcio de la impresión. Para evitar eso, se bebió su corto de brandy en un trago y detestó no haber prestado más atención al juego.

 

—Seré sincero, no es muy común que tenga la razón pero ¡Que sentimiento tan genial! —Dijo Albus camino a las mazmorras. Evan se había ido a la torre mucho antes, aludiendo que estaba cansado y borracho. Albus dejó su capa sobre la chica que se había dormido en la sala, y se había empecinado en llevar a Scorpius hasta su habitación en las mazmorras.

—No hagas tanto ruido, Potter, son las cuatro de la mañana, no deberíamos estar aquí —rezongó Scorpius. Albus se estaba recargando contra él, arrinconándolo contra la muralla del pasillo que estaban recorriendo. Los ronquidos de las pinturas colgadas al menos eran una señal de que no habían despertado a nadie.

Albus se detuvo de golpe y se soltó del agarre de Scorpius, para apoyarse en la pared contraría, frente al rubio, con nula elegancia. Scorpius pensó que vomitaría.

—Solo reconoce que tenía razón —pidió el moreno, con una sonrisa maligna en su ebrio rostro.

—Reconozco que eres el tipo más testarudo que he conocido en el planeta —concedió Scorpius.

Albus pareció conforme, porque la sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminó su rostro era envidiable.

—De ahora en adelante, sólo te tengo que enseñar —comentó Albus en pose resuelta—. Rose me dijo que no tienes mucha experiencia...

— ¡Qué!

—Pero no te preocupes, a veces el talento es nato...

—Potter, no es necesario...

—Como en mi caso.

—Sí, seguro —comentó Scorpius, ya francamente divertido.

—Seguro, te puedo mostrar —retó Albus, en un tono ebrio, confiado, encantador e idiota.

—No eres más que un borracho —zanjó el rubio, algo turbado por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Déjame mostrarte.

—En tus sueños, Potter.

—Que así sea —sentenció Albus con puchero y todo, y enfiló a las mazmorras, sin soltar jamás el agarre de la muralla. Scorpius le siguió silencioso. No fue consciente de que Albus efectivamente lo  estaba acompañando a las mazmorras hasta que llegaron frente a la entrada de Slytherin y el moreno le dio un codazo— Clave —le dijo el descarado, y Scorpius sólo atinó a decir:

—Turrón —la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto la sala común de Slytherin en penumbras—. Ya puedes volver a la torre —le dijo a Albus, porque no atinó a decir nada más.

—Nop, voy a dormir aquí —dijo Albus, resuelto—. No puedo volver así, me van a descubrir y estoy ebrio —agregó muy serio.

—Claro.

—Tengo buen dormir —dijo, y se puso la mano sobre la frente a modo de saludo militar—, apenas sabrás que estoy aquí.

Cuando Rose le preguntó doce horas más tarde, por qué durmió con su primo, Scorpius dijo— Estaba ebrio.

Cuando le preguntaron a Albus como llegó allí, sólo comentó— Scorpius huele bien, supongo que lo seguí.

Rose no investigó mucho más. Tampoco habría descubierto mucho, porque Albus se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada de la cama de Scorpius.

Ya amanecía y el rubio seguía intentando entender lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y como había llegado a dormir con un borracho Albus Potter ese sábado de noviembre.

Rose, aunque sus primos dijeran lo contrario, odiaba meterse donde no la llamaban. Se sabía lista y rápida de mente, siempre demoraba menos que el resto en entender algunas situaciones.

Por ejemplo, ya entendía que el idiota de Evan no se había enterado del interés sentimental de Scorpius. También tenía visto que Albus estaba teniendo pleito mental, y aunque no sabía muy bien de qué o por qué,intuía que era un asunto de orientación sexual.

Había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto, y Albus nunca preguntaba nada, Albus se tiraba de cabeza y luego pedía ayuda.

—Hazte un favor y no te metas —dijo Luke, que sabía leerle la mente. Rose le miró atenta, nunca sabría cómo lo hacía, pero el chico siempre respondía a sus cavilaciones silenciosas—. Si, sé que estabas pensando en Albus y su nuevo comportamiento, pero hazme caso y mantente al margen.

— ¿Por qué?

Luke levantó la mirada hacía donde James mantenía una conversación con Evan, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, frente a la mirada algo atónita de los pertenecientes a dicha casa.

—Porque ya hay muchos involucrados —dijo Luke, y le sonrió.

Luke tenía unos lentes tan feos, que lograban que toda la atención se fuera a sus ojos y sus palabras. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba un montón.

Asintió con fuerza y siguió comiendo. Hacerle caso a Luke siempre era lo correcto

* * *

Continuara- 


	16. Capitulo Dieciséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo por que algunas me llamaron sádica, me dio el minuto de buena persona. Y por que son los mejores y me hacen infinitamente feliz. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y marcar. 
> 
> Maye como siempre: Oh diosa, muchas gracias por betearme.

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

—Ha sido un plan de mierda desde el principio y me recrimino a mí mismo por haberlo sugerido, y peor, haberlo seguido —dijo enojado Hugo Weasley en la entrada del gran comedor.

James tenía demasiado estilo como para hacerle muecas para que se callara, pero ganas no le faltaron.

—Hugo, tu eres el chico listo, si el plan no te gustaba desde el comienzo, haberlo dicho —comentó el pelirrojo ya algo irritado, su primo era un nerd muy pesado.

—Creo que el problema radica en que no hay plan —sentenció Lily.

—Hay plan, lindura, solo que ustedes son los peores colaboradores que me pude pillar, seguro que si le hubiese pedido a Rose, ella ya lo tendría bailando a lo _Village People_ —rebatió James, ya abiertamente enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ella ahora, genio? —Preguntó Lily, algo ofendida.

— ¡Me mandó al demonio! —Dijo James, hastiado.

—Aun no entiendo tus argumentos para jugar de celestina con Albus y Evan —apuntó Hugo.

—Sin nombres —masculló James, lo último que quería era que todo ese cuento se filtrara tipo cotilleo de pasillo. 

Estaba cansado, toda esa tontería había gastado demasiado de su tiempo en análisis y pensamientos abstractos, cosas como "¿Por qué es mi problema donde la remoja mi hermano?" se mezclaban con "Soy el peor hermano del mundo, seguro cree que le pego si me entero". A ratos las ganas de escribirle a su padre por consejo le carcomían las entrañas, y no por que viera al viejo Harry Potter como una fuente inagotable de buenos consejos, sino porque sería agradable compartir la angustia de ser un negado en cuando a inteligencia emocional.

Detestó el que su familia dedicara más tiempo a hablar sobre deporte que de aceptación de la diversidad sexual.  Ahora entendía por qué tío Charlie se había largado tan lejos y hace tanto tiempo.

—Solo digo que sería mucho más fácil traer a Albus y decirle que le aceptamos, como aceptamos a Rose con su mal carácter y demencia feminista —dijo Hugo, resignado. James lo entendía, Hugo era muy lógico y frío, seguro ya había descubierto que estaban comportándose como idiotas.

— ¿Y si se ofende? —cuestionó Lily, que se acercaba más a la corriente de pensamientos de James, muy torpe e infantil.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —dijo Hugo.

—Está bien —concedió James, quien siempre había pensado que ante los problemas de la vida, pues toma el camino fácil guapo, ponle gasolina y apechuga. No entendía por qué ahora se estaba ahogado en un vaso de agua.

Su hermano era gay, _meh_ , bien por él, uno menos en la competencia por chicas guapas ¿Le gustaba el musculitos de Evan Chandler? Perfecto, si estaba de la mano de James, feliz apoyaba la noción de al menos sobajearle. Fácil.

—Fácil —agregó finalmente el mayor de los Potter, algo sorprendido de lo difícil que había sido llegar a tan sencilla solución.

—Igual creo que no se ven bien juntos —comentó Lily, casi a la nada— ¿Por qué no se fijó en Scorpius, que es como _suuuuper_ lindo?

—Agradezco que James no esté entendiendo de lo que estás hablando — le dijo Hugo sonriendo.

James efectivamente estaba feliz, prestando nula atención a su hermana. Al fin había descifrado el enigma. Las ganas de escribirle a su padre crecieron.

 

Scorpius estaba cansado, aburrido, colmado, hastiado, agotado y cuantos sinónimos existieran, de las dotes de Albus Potter como _Cupido_.

De formas milagrosas había conseguido que los otros dos chicos del entrenamiento extra no fuesen a esa clase, y ahora estaba entrenando solo con Evan, que encima, no estaba siendo exigente.

— ¡Malfoy! tienes que concentrarte, mira mis pies y la pelota, los dos a la vez —dijo el chico del otro lado de la cancha, después de un pique muy pobre por parte de Scorpius.

Scorpius decidió que no por nada era así de pálido, así que como su elegante madre le enseño cuando iba en primaria, fingió un mareo, tirando la raqueta al piso y todo. Tenía a Evan trotando hacía él en un segundo.

—Lo siento, llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando, igual el sol pega —fue la disculpa del chico, cuando llegó hasta el rubio y le palmeo la espalda, Scorpius quiso apuntar que era noviembre, pero se guardó todo comentario— Vamos a las bancas —agregó, arrastrándolo.

Terminaron tomando bebidas hidratantes con propiedades mágicas.

—Siento ser tan deficiente —dijo Scorpius pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Estaba húmedo, seguro lo tendría todo apelotonado en la frente.

—No eres deficiente —dijo Evan lleno de risa, quien con pelo apelotonado y todo se veía increíble—. Yo a veces me pongo muy fanático con esto, ya sabes, es lo único que sé hacer bien.

Scorpius le sonrió, le encantaba el Evan humilde, era dulce hasta decir basta, como Albus cuando se dormía profundamente.

Una sensación de pánico le ataco la tripa. Scorpius deseó que no se le hubiese notado— Estoy seguro que sabes hacer otras cosas —dijo, por decir algo, por mover la lengua y producir saliva a su boca seca.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Scorpius no fue capaz de definir si era agradable o tenso, su mente bullía por otras razones.

— ¿Crees en la experimentación sexual?

Scorpius casi sufre un desmayo real. Su madre habría estado orgullosa, siempre dijo que ser algo teatrero era parte del encanto de la nobleza.

 

Barry, como toda buena chica medio sádica, hizo entrenar aún más a Albus, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los cuarenta y cinco minutos de entrenamiento extra habían acabado hace veinte.

— ¡Suficiente! Ve a la duchas y libera un poco de energía mujer, me tienes agotado.

—Que lástima Potter, y eso que los rumores hablan tan bien de ti.

—Sí, sí, los cochinos rumores dicen que mi prima tiene los genitales atrofiados ¡Vete!

Barry le saco el dedo corazón y se fue risueña. Albus se lanzó al césped encantado para no estropearse aun con esas temperaturas. Estaba cansado y harto, los entrenamientos  extras no eran entretenidos y Barry era algo agresiva para el gusto de Albus.

Cuando se levantó para ir a las duchas, lanzo una mirada a las chanchas de atrás, las que habían estado usando Evan y Scorpius. Sintió un cosquilleo de desilusión cuando no les vio jugando, pero un rápido análisis del lugar le dejo en claro que los chicos aun no se habían ido.

Sentados en una de las bancas de descanso, estaban los dos, conversando quizás _un poco demasiado_ cerca. El pensamiento de Albus se dividió en dos, y mientras un lado gritaba el canto de la victoria, el otro había adoptado el tono de una veterana amargada por la falta de nietos.

Se quedó parado mirando, pensando y canalizando ideas. A lo lejos la conversación parecía amena, jajaja, jojojo, que buen saque y que bien te ves con el uniforme y ya tendrás el tuyo, o cosas así, seguro, porque más temas, no podían tener.

—No seas idiota, si por tu culpa han pasado un montón de tiempo juntos y a solas —dijo la voz de la veterana amargada.

Cuando la voz fue capaz de sembrar el suficiente azufre en sus pensamientos y sus piernas dijeron "a por ellos", Evan hizo algo horroroso, lo que cualquier adolescente enloquecido por hormonas y similares haría.

Se inclinó hacia Scorpius.

Albus no tenía binoculares en los ojos, y además desde su posición era difícil asegurarlo, pero estaba casi, casi, casi mil seguro, que eso era un beso. O un roce de labios, o _algo._

En menos de medio segundo, estaba corriendo como energúmeno a por ellos, dispuesto a convocar el apocalipsis con tal de cortar tal escena.

Era una falta gravísima a la moral - de Albus - y las buenas costumbres - del que sea -, y por eso había que detenerlo, pero _ya_.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Mil gracias por el apoyo. Ya me estoy volviendo dependiente.

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

 

 —Eh, Potter, tienes carta —dijo Larry, el del correo externo. Harry se extrañó, de por si las cartas le llegaban a casa y casi siempre eran de Ginny, una linda postal del lejano lugar que estaba visitando con el equipo.

Cuando el remitente le indicó que provenía del colegio de sus hijos de inmediato se preocupó.

—No James, no otra vez.

Dejó los documentos que estaba leyendo y sacó la carta del sobre, la desordenada y casi incompresible caligrafía de su hijo mayor le recibió. Se calmó de inmediato, James siempre le escribía por cosas algo idiotas y muy obscenas, en fin, problemas de adolescentes.

—No es la directora diciéndome que lo mande a un terapeuta —suspiró.

— ¡Potter, en veinte minutos tenemos reunión con los Inefables! —gritó el supervisor de gestión y coordinación del departamento de Aurores. Harry asintió. La carta estaba entretenida, James siempre escribía tal como pensaba, hacía un montón de borrones en el pergamino, usando muchos adjetivos. Le estaba hablando del colegio, de su nueva novia, de que ahora sí que usaba condones y que nunca más tendría ese problema de hongos. Le contaba que estaba intentando dejar el cigarrillo.

Harry estaba que se largaba a reír, amaba las cartas de sus hijos, cada una estaba llena de su personalidad y las de James eran las más preciadas, porque eran escasas.

Cuando llego al párrafo " _papá, no quiero que te asustes y te preocupes, esto te lo cuento porque necesito compartirlo con un colega y sé que eres de los buenos_ ", de inmediato se preocupó. Quizás una de sus sobrinas estaba embarazada. Seguro Rose no, ella parecía muy instruida al respecto.

" _Todos dicen que te pareces a Albus, pero yo nunca lo he creído, Albus tiene una personalidad distinta, tiene carisma y tiene esa forma de llegar a todos sin que la gente se dé cuenta que lo quiere, es increíble. Tú no, a ti siempre te ha costado más, sabes que te veo como un inadaptado que tuvo malos amigos, de seguro con unos más parranderos terminabas haciendo cosas más entretenidas que persiguiendo culebras gigantes en segundo año. Albus no, Albus se montaría la culebra y si descubre como entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, seguro que arma juerga allí adentro. No que yo la esté buscando desde primer año para esas cosas. Jamás._ "

Ahora si lanzo una carcajada. James quería dinero, el punto estaba teniendo demasiado preámbulo.

" _Bueno papá, sé que molas mil y te admiro como a pocos adultos, creo que el único que te hace el peso en mal carácter es Malfoy y ese genio terrible que tiene con la prensa ¡Que generación la de ustedes! La cosa, es que_ creoooo _que Albus está en confusión mental, en proceso de aceptación, no sé, y estaba pensando que no sé si como familia nos hemos esforzado por dar a entender que le apoyamos pase lo que pase. Yo lo apoyo, seguro tu igual._

_Eres un tipo listo, seguro entiendes. Descubriste la mierda de la Piedra Filosofal con once años, a esa edad sabes que yo apenas si sabía limpiarme los mocos._

_Con amor, James._ "

James era muy grosero para escribirle. Harry sabía que las cartas a su madre eran mucho más recatadas.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando al final. Decidió escribirle a Albus, como quien no quiere la cosa, el chico era como un  libro abierto, siempre sincero, inocente y bien intencionado. Sonrió, si de algo estaba orgulloso, era de sus críos.

 

 

Albus como buen chico de pocos pensamientos, de muchas acciones, de sentimientos intensos y movimientos torpes, dio su primer beso con diez años, y dicho beso había sido una bazofia. Cuando le conto a Teddy, este dijo "el primer beso es el que das queriendo darlo, los demás son como practicar con la mano".

Que genio de hombre ese. Lo malo, es que aun cuando Teddy tenía poderes casi adivinatorios, nunca lo preparó para vivir un momento de tanta vergüenza como ese que estaba viviendo en la cancha de tenis número cuatro del Colegio Hogwarts.

Estaba a un palmo de separar a la peor pareja jamás antes vista, solo comparable con los padres del tío Hagrid, cuando Evan levanto la vista, dejando en claro que no estaba besando a la fuerza a Scorpius.

— ¡Albus! —dijo el desgraciado y pareció contrariado. La bruja de su cerebro grito "¡Aja! ¡Te lo dije!". Pero era tarde, Albus ya estaba avergonzado y pensando fríamente. Estaba pensando cosas muy frías, cosas como ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Chicos, ya es tarde ¿Tan mal está Malfoy? —Preguntó con una risa falsa.

Y Evan hizo algo horroroso, algo como sonreírle cómplice a Scorpius, algo como negar y decir— Nah, él me va a tener que enseñar unas cuantas cosas —y antes que Albus dijera algo tan inapropiado como "¿Y qué leches te tiene que enseñar él a ti, memo", Evan agregó—. El entrenador me está esperando —y para colmo le paso la mano por el cabello a Albus, haciendo algo como mirarlo raro. Albus quería bufar.

Pero antes de bufar, cuando Evan estaba a unos pasos de ellos, se fijó en Scorpius, quien tenía los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué, destruí un momento kodak? —Le dijo enojado, porque la verdad era que le agriaba bastante el ver a Scorpius aún en modo baboso con Evan.

Scorpius pareció salir de un trance alucinógeno y miró a Albus como si este fuese la cosa más rara del planeta.

—Evan...

—Sí, Evan ya se fue, ahora ponte a llorar —dijo Albus derrochando más sarcasmo del que estaba acostumbrado. Scorpius no pareció disgustado, porque se le quedó mirando, con los mismos ojos de plato.

—Evan, él me pidió... —nueva pausa, Albus estaba pensando en darle un par de bofetadas, a ver si volvía en sí. Mira que ponerse así de tarado por un hombre. Rose lloraría sangre si se enteraba. Albus ya estaba pensando en improperios, cuando Scorpius por fin se dignó a hablar— Me pidió que le hablara sobre la homosexualidad.

—Que estupidez, si él sabe... —Albus se silenció de golpe, su mente de a poco fue procesando la información y de la nada, se llenó de tristeza. No supo por qué, pero su pecho se llenó, haciendo presión. Miró a Scorpius, sus ojos desorbitados y su sorpresa.

Cualquier adolescente gay enamorado de un supuesto heterosexual quedaría así. Albus ahora se daba cuenta, Scorpius aun tenía sentimientos por Evan, aun se emocionaba ante la idea de estar con él.    

—Genial —logró pronunciar, con el más falso de todos los tonos de alegría alguna vez pronunciados.

* * *

Continuara-

 


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Les pido muchas disculpas por la demora, tuve un pequeño problema entra la salud, la vida real y esto. Pero aquí estamos. Muchas gracias si siguen leyendo!
> 
> Y Maye, esa chica es la culpable en 50% de todo esto. 
> 
> Mil besos!

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

Albus nunca había sido muy bueno con los rechazos. Cuando tenía siete y sus primos lo echaron del partido familiar de Quidditch, aun cuando odiaba volar, se sintió mal y terminó llorando entre los gnomos. Cuando su abuela lo encontró, agarro a escobazos a los más grandes. Recién ahora Albus se da cuenta de que seguro su abuela lo hizo para hacerlo sonreír.

Podría venir ahora y agarrar a escobazos a Evan. A Scorpius no, pobre, con lo pálido que era seguro quedaba lleno de moretones.

Le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza y se lamentó de no haberse conseguido un trago más apropiado para el frío inclemente del Bosque Prohibido en pleno Noviembre, después de una nevada especialmente potente.

—Meh —se dijo así mismo, y hundió el rostro en su bufanda. Ni siquiera era de él, porque era verde y plata. Por razones muy infantiles se enfadó. Se quitó la bufanda a tirones, como si le quemara, la lanzó a la nieve y no conforme, le lanzo unos cuantos improperios. Después se sentó en una piedra a mirarla a la distancia. Cuando corrió una briza fresca, la extrañó y volvió por ella.

Todo terminó con Albus sentado en la misma piedra, envuelto con más ganas en la bufanda infame.

Era tan extraño, no entendía su mente ni sus sentimientos. Rose siempre decía que no había nada más satisfactorio que los frutos del trabajo bien hecho. Pero ahora, cuando Scorpius le había dicho que Evan casi se le tira encima -  no con esas palabras - y le ofrece el cuerpo - claramente no en ese contexto - Albus solo podía sentir vacío y dolor, como si una bola gigante estuviese atorada en su garganta, justo en el lugar que se usa para tragar. Se sentía confundido.

Desenterró la botella de cerveza del cúmulo de nieve donde la dejó, y estaba tan fría que sintió que se le congelaba el cerebro, pero aun así, se la bebió. A largos sorbos.

—Podría venir algo y comerme, a ver qué le pasa —dijo en voz alta, sus palabras fueron causando vaho, y se dio cuenta de lo idiotas que eran.

Se imaginó en la enfermería, con algunos huesos rotos, una venda en la cabeza y a Scorpius a su lado, tomándole la mano, diciéndole que se queda con él, aunque Evan estuviese afuera disfrazado de Tarzán.

Sería lindo.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, y cayó en cuenta de lo patético de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Vaya, esto aún funciona! —dijo una alegre voz desde las penumbras de bosque durante la media tarde.  Albus escondió la botella de cerveza por reflejo, y se quedó quieto. De entre los árboles salió su padre, usando esas túnicas mágicas ya muy pasadas de moda.

Y como todo chico de quince años, se sintió infinitamente feliz de ver al adulto que considera más cercano.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su padre, quien le esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Se dieron un abrazo torpe y Albus se sintió en confianza. No había nadie más negado en relaciones humanas que su padre.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Le preguntó sonriendo, Harry hizo un ademan y sacó el mapa del Merodeador de su capa.

—Me encontré con James y me lo prestó.

—Que milagro —refunfuñó Albus. Aun cuando habían acordado tener el mapa por turnos, James nunca había respetado el acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? Te escribí hace unos días y no contestaste.

Albus se sintió algo culpable, miró la nieve y buscó una buena excusa. Nunca le había gustado escribir, le costaba muchísimo plasmar sus pensamientos, y en las últimas semanas, su cabeza había sido un hervidero. No sabía cómo decirle eso a su padre, así que solo se alzó de hombros.

—Estoy bien —dijo después de un rato. Harry le miró, miró hacia la parte de atrás de Albus y caminó hacia la piedra—. Y juro que no sé cómo llego esa cerveza allí.

— ¿Cerveza de malta con este frío? —Preguntó Harry, mirando la botella con sorpresa.

Albus sonrió con calma. Harry Potter es el único que conocía todos los secretos de James y Teddy y así había sido siempre, _el único_. Es un tipo de palabra.

Se quedaron charlando, Harry se sentó en la piedra y Albus lanzó un hechizo impermeable cerca. Conversaron un rato, Albus se bebió su litro de cerveza extra frío y se sintió un poco más relajado, más evadido.

—Tienes cara de cansado —comentó Harry, mirándole con gesto serio. Albus le quería decir que está más cansado de lo que nunca había estado hasta ahora, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si le contara su fallida historia de amor—. Deberías salir a divertirte —agregó Harry ante el extenso silencio de Albus.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, cuando Teddy tiene esa cara, sale de farra y luego llega feliz —dijo Harry con sencillez.

—No debería salir, es un internado.

Harry sonrió, se ajustó las gafas y dijo lleno de risa— ¿Para qué están las normas si no es para romperlas?

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando su padre se marchó, prometió volver antes de navidad, agregó lo feliz que le hizo verlo y como despedida dijo—Te amo hijo, y amo todo lo tuyo, igual que tus hermanos ¿Sí? Cuéntanos si tienes algún problema.

Albus no alcanzó a hacer preguntas, llegaron a la entrada del castillo y el hombre de gafas se desapareció.

Se quedó pensativo. Su padre le dijo muchas cosas, nunca había sido bueno leyendo entre líneas y su padre no era bueno diciendo cosas solapadas, así que tomó como concejo lo que dejo más claro: Esa noche, se larga de juerga.

Agradeció ser bueno en encantamientos y haber salido al bosque sin uniforme. Se acercó a los límites del colegio con una desfachatez que haría sentir orgulloso a su difunto tío honorifico, y se desapareció, sin licencia y sin permiso.

Conocía a un grupo de muggles en Londres, mayores y lo suficientemente fiesteros como para estar de juerga un viernes por la noche. Antes de acercarse al edificio de uno de ellos, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se lamentó por no haberse cambiado de ropa.

La juerga no estaba muy divertida, solo eran un montón de chicos bebiendo en el departamento, Albus conocía a los dueños de casa y tardó media hora en tener a una chica sonriéndole en el cuello. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, la chica era rápida de manos y tenía la mirada más intensa que Albus hubiera conocido. Él no era un experto, pero estuvo seguro que se lo estaban repasando con malicia.

Se preguntó qué le diría la chica, Ann, si Albus le dijera la verdad, que no tiene diecisiete y que no ha tenido sexo con una chica en su vida. Si le dijera que ha llegado muy lejos y ha hecho unas cuantas cosillas que no pueden ser calificadas como inocentes, pero que nunca ha llegado al _punto_.

La chica se estaba sobajeando contra su costado de forma muy sutil, Albus ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las luces habían desaparecido. Ahora unas cuantas lámparas eran apenas la iluminación del lugar, que parecía mucho más grande y lleno de gente que antes. 

Ann le susurraba cosas al oído, le decía que era demasiado guapo y que tenía un cuerpo increíble. Lo invitó a afuera, le preguntó si quería ir a su casa, porque— Mis padres no están.

Albus le sonrió de lado, hizo charla de cosas triviales, aceptó los besos cortos, pero sin corresponderlos del todo, no rehuyó del sobajeo, pero no lo respondió. Sabía que Ann era experimentada, mayor, de las que saben lo que quieren, que no tardaría ni medio segundo en decir "vamos", si Albus aceptara ir a su casa. Le estaba pasando la mano por el vientre y Albus nunca había visto las intenciones de alguien tan claras.

Quizás sí, las de Scorpius cuando miraba a Evan, cuando se derretía por Evan. El pensamiento le pudrió por dentro, miró a Ann, rubia y risueña, quien le miraba como si fuese el chico más popular de la preparatoria. Le sonrió, le gustaría decirle— Es porque no los conoces guapa, no conoces a Malfoy ni al jodido de mi hermano, ellos sí, ellos son los populares.

Se sintió patético y decidió aceptar, decidió formar parte activa de los besos y ser más receptivo con las caricias. Decidió que al carajo, que con quince años la vida es un locura, y como dice su médico— Aun hay mucho camino por recorrer, Al —, se preguntó _¿Y qué si lo hago?_ Y se dijo a sí mismo— Ya está bueno de preguntarse tantas sandeces.

* * *

 

Continuara!

 

 

 


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Como prometí, una actualización más rápida de lo común. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, y a todos los desesperados, JURO que queda poco. 
> 
> Gracias a Maye por betear. 
> 
> Besos!

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

 

Ann acariciaba bien, tenía los labios sabor a fresa, suspiraba entre besos y enredaba los dedos en su cabello como si fuesen las crines de un caballo.

Albus no sabía con exactitud como terminaron allí, en ese rincón del balcón del apartamento. No sabía cómo la pierna de Ann terminó restregándose contra su entrepierna, y lo que era aún más preocupante, no sabía qué hacer para mostrarse más interesado.

La chica le apretó el trasero, hizo un movimiento con la pelvis y rozó sus caderas con las de Albus, quien se espantó por el poco interés que está mostrando su entrepierna. Se regañó mentalmente, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar.

Creyó encontrar la razón de su falta de entusiasmo y se arrepintió de no haber bebido más. Ann se separó unos escasos centímetros de su cara, besaba bien la chica, con lengua y poca saliva, era un poco brusca y no le daba tregua. Albus había visto chicas como esas en las películas eróticas de su hermano, chicas desinhibidas que parecían muy seguras de lo que querían, pero Ann no parecía dispuesta a hacerle caso en nada de lo que Albus dijera.

La seguridad, siempre había pensado que no la tenía. Ann se separó un momento de sus labios, susurró algo a su oído, algo como— Ya vuelvo —y Albus se permitió suspirar.

Agarró la copa que tenía más cerca, se la bebió de un trago, descubrió que era vodka y se detestó por eso.

Nunca había podido tolerar muy bien el vodka, pero al demonio, había tomado una decisión.

—Esto se acaba hoy —se prometió a sí mismo, tomó otra copa y unos cuantos chicos le leyeron las intenciones, y comenzaron a hacerle barra para que se lo bebiera de un trago, y Albus como era habitual, hizo caso a la enajenada multitud.

 

Si le preguntaban, Scorpius diría que no, diría "¿Cómo se te ocurre?", le quitaría importancia e incluso, intentaría sonreír. Unos cuantos ojos observadores, como los de Rose, podrían fijarse en que mentía. Pero pocas miradas eran tan agudas como la de Rose Weasley.

Scorpius agradeció no habérsela topado esa tarde.

Después que Albus le dejara abandonado en la cancha de tenis, solo con sus pensamientos, pensó que el chico se habría ido a las duchas, a comer o lo que fuese. Era viernes, y hacía unas semanas que estaban pasando todos los viernes juntos, incluso si era para comer golosinas en la sala común de Slytherin.

Pero no ese viernes. Scorpius se sentía abandonado y traicionado, pero era demasiado orgulloso para siquiera reconocerlo. Había vagado por el castillo después de la cena, con la intención de no encontrarse con nadie que pudiera leer la desilusión de sus ojos.

Esa noche quería desahogarse, cultivar esa intensa relación que había estado experimentando con Albus, esa de conversar de mil cosas, de reírse uno del otro y pasarlo bien. Quería explicarle la extraña conversación con Evan, quería preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto y que pensaba él de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no, Potter decidió que tenía cosas más entretenidas que hacer y se largó.

—Seguro que anda tonteando con una chica por ahí —dijo enfadado.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si es viernes! —Respondió la pintura de un viejo de barba— Vamos chico, en Hufflepuff tienen fiesta y tu aquí.

Scorpius miró mal a la pintura, y se sintió el ser más perdedor del mundo al caer en cuenta que un retrato tenía más panoramas que él.

Se decantó por las cocinas. Por culpa de Rose, había pasado una cantidad absurda de tiempo allí.

Cuando llegó, los elfos le recibieron llenos de risa, estaban contentos de tenerle allí. Le ofrecieron comida, postres y bebidas de colores exóticos, le dijeron— Tenemos mangos —y Scorpius les dijo— _Ooooh_ —para ser educado con la emoción de las pequeñas criaturas.

Una elfina más vieja le comentó entre susurros que también tenían amaretto, y un elfo domestico que recorrió América Latina le dijo que tenía que probar el Amaretto Sour.

Terminó bebiendo de una copa alta con sombrillita y todo. El trago era dulce y suave, pero sus colegas de juerga no tardaron mucho en ponerse algo ebrios. Scorpius no se había reído tanto en su vida.

Los elfos se sabían montones de cotilleos, se les empezó a soltar la lengua, contaron amoríos entre profesores e historias vergonzosas de los chicos más rudos. Uno especialmente viejo, dijo que conoció a los gemelos Weasley, contó anécdotas de ellos, y cómo en cada generación siempre hay un grupo de mal portados.

Scorpius no se dio cuenta que llegó el toque de queda, ni que al sexto amaretto con limón a él también comenzó a aflojársele la lengua. Comenzó a hacer preguntas, se reía con más desinhibición y jugaba con los elfos, quienes ya no tienen vestigios de haber sido seres esclavizados.

— ¡Y ese Albus Potter! Es tan grande, señor, ensucia tanta ropa —dijo una elfina con voz chillona—. Angie debe cambiarle las sabanas casi a diario —dijo muerta de la risa, y agregó en falsa voz confidente—, y no porque sude durante la noche —y el resto de los elfos estalló en carcajadas.

A Scorpius la imagen le quemó el cerebro, apuró su trago y se picó el ojo con la sombrillita de papel.

Se aguantó un rato, con suerte unos minutos, y preguntó casual— ¿Cuántos gais hay en la escuela?

Los elfos no parecían sorprendidos, se miraban, comentaban, daban números y estadísticas, y sentenciaron—Muchos —y el más viejo agregó—. Siempre ha habido muchos. 

—Nosotros no entendemos mucho de eso, pero antes se escondían más.

—Sí, ahora casi les da igual —dijo Angie, risueña—. Son simpáticos y en general cuidan más su ropa.

—Son los pocos que agradecen nuestro suavizante —agregó otro. Y la conversación se alejó un poco de lo que Scorpius buscaba.

Pero para ese momento, ya estaba algo borracho y le dio igual.

 — ¡Señor! ¡Ya son pasadas las dos! —gritó de un momento a otro Jerry, uno de los elfos mayores, uno de los últimos que dejo de decirles "amo" a los magos.

Scorpius se tambaleó con suavidad, agradeciendo lo pequeñas que eran las sillas y sintió las piernas agarrotadas cuando se puso de pie. Anunció que se retiraba y los elfos le llenaron de golosinas los bolsillos. Angie se tomó la molestia de aparecerlo directamente en la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron, Scorpius aún tenía la mano en alto a modo de despedida de sus nuevos mejores amigos. Sintió deseos de vomitar y se obligó a sonreírle a Angie, quien le lanzó un beso y se desapareció.

Cuando estuvo solo en la penumbra de su sala común, extrañó la luminosidad de la chimenea. Se lanzó en uno de los sofás, se sentía un poco borracho, pero despierto. Su mente iba de un lado a otro, el mundo se abrió como un abanico de posibilidades y de repente creyó que fue prematuro su abandono al intento de volar.

Se paró de un golpe, quería ir al estadio, robar una escoba voladora y llegar a Londres.

Todo el plan se fue al carajo, se levantó tan aprisa que lo embargó un mareo.

Agradeció no estar tan ebrio, logró llegar a los baños e intentó vomitar con toda la clase que pudo. Su abuela siempre le dijo que los Black tenían encanto para hacer que lo desagradable se viese elegante. Se preguntó si la matriarca Malfoy decía esas cosas, porque todos sabían que los Black eran un poco alcohólicos.

El cerebro le daba vueltas. Se sentó en el escusado, y trató de ordenar sus ideas. Se sentía solo y confundido, hacía unas semanas atrás todo era muy claro y ahora todo parecía difuso, y no precisamente por culpa del amaretto.

Decidió irse a dormir, se lavó la cara en forma exagerada, incluso se mojó el cabello y no le importó. Quería llegar a su cama, dormir veinte horas seguidas y despertar cuando todo estuviera claro. Ojala con Evan graduado, para que dejara de complicarle la existencia.

Algo le molestaba y confundía y no era capaz de ponerle nombre.

Cuando se encontró a Albus Potter durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama, todo siguió igual de enredado, pero decidió no complicarse. Removió a Potter, le dijo un tosco— ¡Muévete! —y Potter se movió, le hizo espacio, y Scorpius se acostó a su lado. El moreno tardó medio segundo en abrazarle y susurrar— Si, así huele.

Scorpius se sentía extremadamente cansado, y decidió que así estaba bien, así si se podía dormir. 

* * *

Continuara- 


	20. Capitulo Veinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias, por todo, en especial por la paciencia y por leer. Me hacen muuuuy feliz. 
> 
> Maye, como siempre <3

**Capitulo Veinte**

 

Cuando Rose terminó de escuchar a James, le miró como si fuese un alienígena. No era muy propio de Rose, quien luchaba constantemente contra el lenguaje corporal y como este hacía que algunas personas se sintieran discriminadas.

Lo bueno es que James no se había sentido discriminado en su vida.

Así que, la mirada de Rose, sí, algo lo perturbaba pero ni tanto.

—Es una estupidez —sentenció la muchacha, y James vio la cara de triunfo en Hugo. El chico lo había predicho.

—Rose, piensa con calma...

—No James, piensa tú con calma ¿Albus gay y encima enamorado del sopla mocos de Evan Chandler? ¿Estás demente?

— ¡Rose! Nos hemos fijado mucho, no hay otra explicación —dijo Lily rápidamente, James secundo al instante.

—No, solo se han dejado llevar por un montón de prejuicios tontos —dijo Hugo con el hastió latente en cada palabra.

—James —dijo Rose, mirándolo sería—, estas mal —sentenció. Se cruzó de brazos y no dijo una palabra más.

—A ver, chica lista ¿Por qué no me iluminas con tu enorme intelecto?

—Mira, Albus si ha estado actuando raro, pero no es porque le guste Evan...

—Entonces, si le gusta alguien —intervino Lily, llena de un extraño interés.

Rose guardó silencio, se lanzó un par de miradas con Hugo, y no dijo nada.

James detestaba que sus primos fuesen tan listos, y encima tuvieran esa bizarra forma de comunicarse.

 

— ¿Cómo le haces para oler tan bien en las mañanas?

—Bueno, es la magia de bañarse seguido, Potter.

Albus estalló en carcajadas. Tenía un poco de resaca, pero era poca, Scorpius le dio poción fortificada, y ahora solo se sentía con un poco de sueño. Seguían acostados en la cama de plaza y media del rubio, era sábado por la mañana y afuera hacía una linda tormenta de nieve.

—En serio, Potter, que lindo gesto el venir a visitarme, pero ¿No puedes venir a horas más decentes? —Preguntó Scorpius, sonriendo, y Albus no lo podría encontrar más guapo ni aunque se esforzara.

Quería contarle que el día anterior estuvo a punto de hacer una idiotez sin siquiera querer hacerla, que se arrepintió a último momento, se sintió asquerosamente solo y la idea de verlo palpitó en su pecho como una necesidad primordial. Que llegó al castillo algo borracho, se fue dando tumbos a las mazmorras y no fue descubierto solo porque el celador se había dormido en su oficina de enormes ventanales. Quería reconocer que sintió ganas de llorar cuando no lo encontró, y que solo fue el aroma de sus almohadas lo que logró consolarlo.

Sí le pudo contar que no lo sintió llegar, y que eso de abrazarlo fue de manera autómata.

—No sabía que te iba eso de abrazar la almohada —comentó Scorpius, en tono de broma. Albus quería decir algo gracioso, y lo quería decir ya, pero no le salió nada. Había algo obsceno en la broma y Albus no quería reconocerlo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Scorpius se giró, ahora estaba de lado, Albus podía verle el rostro somnoliento de frente, le veía los pómulos y el puente de la nariz, se le secó la lengua.

—No voy a ayudar más —dijo, y aun que no quiso, sonó solemne ¾Con Evan -Agrego.

Scorpius le miró serio por medio segundo, y luego sonrió— ¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudar a qué, si tú solo molestas, Potter?

Albus miró las mantas que rodeaban el pecho de Scorpius, y tuvo la impresión de que era un punto tibio. Le entraron ganas de enterrar la cabeza allí. No quería hablar del asunto, solo quería decirlo. Scorpius pareció entenderlo, porque solo dijo— Gracias, así es mejor —y no hablaron más del tema.

Se preguntó si Rose llegaría en algún momento y si sería correcto pedirle a Malfoy quedarse allí el siglo completo. Las mantas estaban tibias y el aroma lo tenía relajado a un extremo alarmante.

—Ayer estuve con una chica —dijo, y quería sonar fanfarrón, como cuando comenzaron esa extraña amistad y le contaba a Scorpius de sus conquistas. Sintió que sonó a disculpa.

Scorpius hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y movió la cabeza. Sacó los brazos de las mantas, y los apoyó entre ellos, como un muro improvisado en el escaso espacio que tenían.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó el rubio, Albus se dio cuenta de que se quedó demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—Quería tener sexo conmigo —dijo, y no supo cómo imprimirle confianza a sus palabras. Sintió que estaba delatando un delito.

—Es que eres tan guapo, como no entenderla —dijo Scorpius, y sonó a guasa. Albus tuvo ganas de gritar.

—Era mayor, se llamaba Ann —agregó Albus, peleando con su inconsciente para lograr derrocar al chiquillo meón que invadió sus pensamientos—. Sus senos no me cabían en las manos —agregó.

Scorpius sonrió, y Albus sintió decepción cuando percibió que era una sonrisa genuina.

"Claro, no hay celos para Albus" se dijo a sí mismo, y de haber podido, habría hecho un puchero.

Scorpius hacía preguntas sucias, y Albus se percató de que el chico creía que sí tuvo sexo con Ann, y él no fue capaz de desmentirlo. Algo en su pecho se sentía más confiado así.

"No me voy a dejar alejar, Malfoy, me voy a quedar aquí, porque descubrí que tengo un cuelgue y es serio, y si te alejo de mi mientras esto esté en mi pecho, seguro me vuelvo un amargado, y eso no me gustaría."

Decidió que ese sería su nuevo mantra. Scorpius estiró las manos y tiró de las mejillas de Albus, le gritó— ¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN FEO! —y Albus agradeció que el resto de los chicos de la habitación ya no estuvieran. Pasaban de las once de la mañana y ninguno tenía intención de levantarse.

Lo único que logró moverlos fue Rose, que llegó como un huracán, se desinfló como un globo cuando los vio acostados, y terminó entre ellos.

—Traidores —dijo la muchacha, y sonó falsamente herida-, Ustedes aquí y yo escuchando las sandeces de James, no es justo.

No duraron mucho, en veinte minutos ya estaban de pie para bajar a comer.

—Y bueno guapos ¿Qué van a hacer para la fiesta de fin de año? —Preguntó la chica, cuando iban de camino al gran comedor.

—No sé, quizás me emborrache y me vaya a montar un unicornio al bosque prohibido —Dijo Albus, porque no quería hablar en serio de un estúpido baile que no podría interesarle menos.

— ¿No vas a ir? —Preguntó Scorpius.

—Sí, anda —dijo Rose, les miró de lado y agregó—. Me confesare a Luke.

Scorpius dejó de caminar y tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que Albus temió que se salieran de sus cuencas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó, y Albus les miró con curiosidad. Rose vivía en los brazos de Luke, no entendía la sorpresa del rubio.

—Sí, Malfoy, creo en el amor libre aun, pero quiero que sepa que lo quiero a él.

Albus vio cuanto flipó Malfoy con la noticia, casi lo tuvo que arrastrar al gran comedor.

—Seguro esa noche se confiesa la mitad del colegio.

— ¿Tú no, campeón? —Preguntó Scorpius sonriendo, ya saliendo del pasmo que le causó la noticia de Rose.

—Meh —dijo, pero su mente grita un "SI" tan alto, que casi le deja sordo por dentro. Como si eso fuese posible.

—Tú, Scorpius, no hagas planes —dijo Rose, y Albus casi se desnucó de lo rápido que giró la cabeza para mirarla—. Estaba corta de fondos, y pues, las chicas estaban muy pesadas, así que te rifé —dijo, segura y sin pausas. Parecía estar diciendo el clima.

— ¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Scorpius, y parecía genuinamente hastiado.

Albus se guardó media docena de preguntas, no quiso parecer muy interesado, pero la que más fuerte latía era _¿A cuánto?_

Continuaron de camino al gran comedor y Albus no supo si era verdad, hablaban de una vieja rifa, de un beso, de una juerga en la fiesta de fin de año, del año pasado y un baile en tanga.

Ya estaba buscando las formas de comprar todos los números de la cochina rifa, cuando sintió una tenaza tomar su brazo. La tenaza resulto ser la mano de Rose, quien susurro -Sigue caminando.

Albus miro hacia atrás, y se fijo en como Evan se había acercado a Scorpius y le estaba hablando. El rubio miraba a su captor algo ido y Albus sintió como sus tripas ardieron. El tontorrón de Scorpius se había sonrojado y todo. Albus se planto de golpe, pero Rose no le soltó.

-No hagas tonterías Albus- Dijo a modo de amenaza, para luego suavizar su voz, y agregar,-Solo déjalos ¿Si?

Albus hizo el puchero más lastimero en su historia, y con la cabeza gacha se dejo arrastrar por una refunfuñona Rose hacía el gran comedor.

* * *

Continuara-

 


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3 y gracias a Maye!

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

 

— ¿Te parece? —Una voz suave y ronca le sacó del soponcio, Scorpius dio un bote y todo. Estaba mirando como Albus y Rose se alejaban sin siquiera reparar en que Evan lo había retenido.

— ¿Eh? —Una parte de sí mismo detestaba seguir viéndose como un tarado frente a Evan.

—Si me das un rato, para explicar lo del viernes, quizás no hablé muy claro —dijo el castaño.

_Ayúdame a entender las relaciones entre hombres_

La frase hizo un bucle en sus pensamientos. Scorpius se vio asintiendo hacía Evan sin ser del todo consciente de lo que eso implicaba. Su mente decía haber entendido todo _súper bien_ , más que bien, que Evan se quería tirar a la experimentación sexual o algo así.

Estaban de camino a uno de los patios interiores dentro del castillo cuando cayó en cuenta de que el asunto no cuadraba. Nadie sabía que él era gay, además de Luke, Rose y Albus. No entendía por qué Evan le estaba haciendo _esas_ preguntas.

El primer sospechoso de haberse ido de lengua era Albus, y algo golpeó el pecho de Scorpius con fuerza. Quizás la desilusión. 

Estaban sentados en una de las antiquísimas bancas de piedra, esas que debieron haber visto a Dumbledore cuando era joven y tonteaba con chicos raros... El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Scorpius.

Albus Dumbledore.

—Creo que el último tiempo ha sido una locura —dijo Evan a modo de introducción, sin dejar de retorcerse los dedos. Scorpius asintió y sonrió. No podía estar más de acuerdo con el chico—. Hace un tiempo atrás, tenía a Albus para estas cosas, conversaciones algo idiotas, cosas que no me atrevía a hablar con mis compañeros de curso, ya sabes —Evan hacía gestos, parecía buscar palabras adecuadas para darse a entender correctamente.

Scorpius sintió un poco de lastima por el pobre. Evan no debía estar acostumbrado a no saber expresarse libremente.

— ¿Tus compañeros de curso te ven como el chico perfecto de buenas calificaciones? —Preguntó Malfoy, y conteniéndose de agregar "como te veía yo, hasta hace poco".

Evan le miró y asintió, parecía más relajado— La verdad es que así es —pareció perder un peso importante, una preocupación—. Me acerque a ti por varias razones, primero, te veo como un tipo muy correcto, muy serio y todo eso, nunca te has metido en líos de pasillo ni has estado en medio de una comidilla escandalosa, ya sabes... —Scorpius se preguntó si habría mucho revuelo cuando se hiciera pública su homosexualidad. Su padre hace tiempo que no salía en _El Profeta_.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio, más que nada para alentar a Evan que se había quedado sin palabras a mitad del discurso.

—Y porque, como eres activista y todo eso, seguro sabes más que yo del tema ¿no?

A Scorpius el entendimiento le golpeó de mala manera.

No había traiciones en la banca de Potter.

— ¡Eso era! —Exclamó, suspirando con fuerza— Por eso me estas preguntando, no porque creas que yo soy-

— ¿Creías que creo que eres gay? —Le atajó Evan sin nada como espanto o asco. Era un gran avance tratándose del castaño.

—Sí —reconoció el rubio—, exactamente, eso creía.

Evan negó con vehemencia, le sonrió y se pasó las manos por el cabello— Aunque no soy muy bueno en eso —comentó—. En reconocer gais y esas cosas —agregó con tono de broma.

— ¿Entonces, la duda de qué viene? —Preguntó el rubio, que ya se sentía relajado y feliz. Albus no lo traicionó ni nada de eso. Obvio, si el tipo era medio tonto, no tenía cabeza para traiciones o esas cosas. 

—Prométeme que no dirás nada —dijo Evan—, son solo especulaciones, pero son bastante... —más gestos, Scorpius nunca se había fijado en que Evan fuese tan kinésico— reveladoras —dijo al fin.

Scorpius le guardaba secretos a Rose, secretos horrorosos que ningún ser humano debería guardar a nadie. Se sentía capaz de guardar los secretos del gobierno y del departamento de Inefables sin mayores complicaciones.

Lo prometió.

—Hace un tiempo que Albus está como raro, ¿no? —Preguntó Evan, pero no esperó respuesta antes de seguir hablando— Hasta James se ha dado cuenta y me ha venido a preguntar cosas —dijo, mirando al horizonte—. También esta eso de acercarse más a ustedes, a Rose y a ti.

—Es que somos cojonudos —dijo Scorpius, la intensión era relajar el ambiente, Evan estaba tan tieso que parecía no tener articulaciones. El chico miró a Scorpius, quien le sonrió de forma nerviosa. Era un poco espeluznante la actitud de Evan.

—James y Lily, los hermanos de Albus —dijo Chandler, sonando demasiado ceremonioso—, ellos creen que Albus... —nuevo gesto de asentimiento, Scorpius comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sin estar del todo seguro por qué— dicen que Albus, podría ser... —nueva pausa. Evan miró a Scorpius, y este le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera— gay —finaliza con lentitud.

Cuando Evan terminó, relajó los hombros y todo.  

¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?

¡¿EH?!

 

— ¿Por qué dejas que se lo lleve? —Preguntó Albus cuando entraron al gran comedor. Rose al fin se sintió en confianza para soltar el brazo del energúmeno de su primo.

— ¿Por qué no? Creí que esa era tu misión, piltrafa de celestino —dijo la chica ya algo harta de tanta tontería junta.

Primero James y Lily, y sus estúpidas suposiciones. Luego Albus y su tozudez al no reconocer las cosas. Menuda panda de idiotas. Su madre le propuso cambiarse a una academia de Ciencias Aplicadas a la Magia, pero ella no quiso, porque "aun creo que la educación mágica puede cambiar su método arcaico, mamá". Qué asco de ideales, Dios, si solo está rodeada de tarados.

Albus bufó, se sentó junto a ella en Slytherin y cuando una chica le miro mal, él le miró aun peor, sacando todo el legendario mal genio marca Potter.

—No tiene por qué quitárnoslo —dijo Albus a la nada, cuando se dignó a perdonarle la vida al universo y decidió hablar.

Rose golpeó la mesa con fuerza, tenía poca paciencia, y ya no soportaba ser un testigo silencioso de tanta negación junta.

—Genio, ¿te has peguntado por qué demonios eso te interesa? —Preguntó la chica en tono perdona vidas— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que de primera, tú querías que Evan se lo robara y lo llevara al bosque prohibido a hacer cosas prohibidas? ¿Te acuerdas de ese brillante plan tuyo?

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Preguntó Albus, agobiado.

— ¡Porque son idiotas! —Gritó exasperada la chica, y como por arte de magia, apareció Luke, con su cara de experto en yoga, y con sus poderes mentales logró apaciguar el ambiente solo con su aura.

—No la escuches Albus, Rose ha estado bajo algo de estrés —dijo en tono conciliador y se sentó junto a él, mientras ajustaba sus gafas y miraba risueño a una enojada Rose Weasley.

Rose miró a los chicos frente a ella un momento, decidió ser clara y menos agresiva.

—Albus, ¿eres consciente de que te gusta Scorpius, verdad? —Preguntó como si nada. El mencionado solo atino a soltar todo lo que tenía en la boca, por la nariz.

— ¡Qué asco! —Chilló la chica de antes, la que miró mal a Al desde el primer momento.

—Sí, ahora tienes un motivo para mirarle así —le recriminó Rose a la chica, mientras limpiaba el desastre de comida y mocos con un hechizo, sin dejar de mirar a su primo con una ceja alzada.

¿Albus?

No en este planeta, de momento.

—Te dije que fueras sutil —le recriminó Luke, sin voz de recriminación.

—Con ellos no se puede —aseguró la muchacha—. Límpiale la nariz, anda.

Luke le limpió como pudo, pero Albus aun parecía una estatua de sal.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	22. Capitulo Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por comentar, leer y marcar <3
> 
> A Maye, mi linda beta

**Capitulo Veintidós**

Cuando Scorpius dejo de reír, le dolía el estómago, la cara, las mejillas y la comisura de los labios. Hasta se había caído de la silla.

Miró a Evan y su cara de no entender nada y le volvió el ataque de risa. Después de un rato, el castaño estaba riendo también, el chico era de risa fácil, o más bien, fácil en general. Scorpius se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién cree esa tontería? —Preguntó el rubio, cuando logro hablar.

— ¿Tú no lo crees? —Cuestionó Evan algo flipado.

— _Noooo_ —Scorpius afirmó su negación con vehemencia—. Enserio ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

Evan se sonrojó, sin dejar de sonreír— A un montón de tontos —dijo en voz baja, mirándose los zapatos. 

—Como yo lo veo, Albus tiene tantas posibilidades de ser gay, como yo de volverme punk —dijo el rubio seguro y risueño. Evan pareció más tranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Scorpius asintió, sonrió, le tomó el hombro a Evan y volvió a afirmar— Muy seguro ¿Cuáles fueron tus bases?

—Bueno, estuvo haciendo preguntas muy raras —uy, Scorpius sintió la culpa trepar por su espalda, eso fue por él—. Y está eso de buscar los motivos más idiotas para estar juntos...

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Atajó Scorpius, ya asustado de la siguiente afirmación.

Evan le miró, se mordió los labios, abrió y cerró la boca media docena de veces y dijo, con una voz apenas audible— Creo, o creía, que le gustaba.

Eso a Scorpius no le saca risa.

La culpa ya no solo le trepó a la espalda, sino que llegó a su cabeza y comenzó a comerse sus sesos sin mucha ceremonia.

—Ah —dijo Scorpius, asintiendo varias veces. Se preguntó en qué momento todo se enredó tanto— ¿James y Lily creen lo mismo? —Preguntó, y cuando Evan asintió, suspiró con fuerza.

Había muchas opciones.

Podría haber dicho la verdad, que el interesado era él, y que Albus quiso ser buen colega y ayudarle.

Podría haber dicho que Albus le estaba ayudando a alguien que si estaba interesado en Evan.

O, podría haber dicho que Albus estuvo probando drogas nuevas y quizás anduvo raro, pero seguro ya se le pasó, porque no le quedaba dinero para comprar más.

Decanto por la última, con quince años, las decisiones más incorrectas siempre se ven sabrosamente correctas.

—Dile a los demás que se calmen, Albus no es gay, ayer mismo se acostó con una chica mayor, así de “no gay” es ¿Entiendes?

Evan dudó medio segundo y luego pareció iluminarse como una supernova. Se veía tan aliviado, que cualquiera creería que Scorpius le quitó las hemorroides.

Le dio las gracias y todo.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Scorpius se sentía extrañamente vacío.

¿Albus gay? Que menuda tontería.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de ya no le pasaban cosas con Evan, era capaz de tener una conversación muy cordial con él sin sentir que se le iba a escapar el corazón.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor y visualizó a su grupo en medio segundo, Albus tenía la cuchara en la mano, suspendida en el aire. Seguro Rose le dijo algo horrorosamente impactante, como que el herpes si existía en el mundo mágico.

Cuando se sentó junto a Rose, justo en frente de la divertida mirada de Luke y junto con el desencajado rostro de Albus, se preocupó.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— ¡NO! —Albus gritó tan fuerte, que toda la mesa se le quedó mirando. El chico se puso de pie como propulsado desde el trasero, mirando a todos lados— Merlín, que llena está esta mesa, mejor despejo el área —dijo, y se fue a sentar en Ravenclaw, justo en la zona de primer año. Las chicas se sonrieron unas a otras y le llenaron el plato de comida, derrochando felicidad por tener a un chico guapo y mayor sentado con ellas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Scorpius, sin dejar de mirar al moreno que le daba la espalda a escasos metros.

—Albus no es muy bueno recibiendo noticias —comentó Luke, risueño— Es un chico adorable —agregó.

—Es un tarado —contradijo una tajante Rose, que a diferencia de Luke parecía enojada.

Scorpius se preguntó si a ellos también les llegó el absurdo rumor. Quizás Albus se enteró de que sus hermanos le creían gay y por eso se largó. Scorpius se sintió un poco preocupado ¿No se iría a alejar de ellos, los raritos, por eso? ¿O sí?

Miró nuevamente la espalda del moreno. Llevaba el mismo polo negro de letras rojas, las que decían "Potter", el mismo que le vio el día que conversaron mientras corrían, cuando comenzó esa extraña relación, hacía tan poco y a la vez, tanto tiempo.

 

Los pensamientos de Albus eran un hervidero. Una cosa era tener una idea, una sensación, algo etéreo y sin nombre, flotando entre consciente e inconsciente, y otra cosa era que la bruta de Rose Weasley viniera y te lo restregara en la cara. Y que encima te recriminara por no haberte dado cuenta.

No, si Rose es bruta con ganas y alevosía.

Miró su plato repleto de comida y como las chicas a su alrededor le sonreían. Su abuela siempre le dijo que no se debe rechazar la comida, así que comenzó a comer, masticando con fuerza y todo, pero sin ganas.

Estaba tan concentrado en entender sus pensamientos, que no notó a Scorpius sentarse a su lado. Menos notó como las chicas de Ravenclaw casi mueren de la felicidad.

—Oye ¿planeas comenzar cacería de chicas en cursos menores? —dijo una voz, y Albus tardó como mil segundos en notar que era la voz de Scorpius. Exclamó de forma poco masculina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó cuándo se cansó de parecer un pelmazo.

Scorpius estaba almorzando con calma, miró a Albus de lado, se alzó de hombros, tragó la comida y se limpió los labios, antes de decir— Seguro Rose te dijo algo traumático ¿no?

Albus negó con suavidad— Nah, solo me mostro algo obvio.

 Ya estaba, la tosca de su prima tenía razón, Scorpius no era solo su confusión adolescente, su cuelgue extraño, sus tirones de entrepierna y las manos sudadas. Era más que eso. Albus se recriminó el ser tan negado consigo mismo.

Claro que estaba enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy.

Le miró de perfil. Scorpius cortaba las verduras sin dejar de sonreír a las chicas que le seguían dando de comer. Miró el flequillo rubio que caía sobre la oreja del chico y se sintió patético, porque quiso ser ese flequillo y rozar por siempre jamás el borde de esa oreja.

Qué extraño, nunca había pensado en las orejas como zonas erógenas. Nunca había pensado en un chico con sus zonas erógenas y todo, como pensaba en Scorpius, la verdad fuera dicha.

Y lo cierto era que, en el último tiempo, no había dejado de pensar en Scorpius.

Si Rose, que era rarísima, se iba a declarar en el estúpido baile de navidad a un chico que probablemente no tenía genitales, él tenía todo el derecho de declarársele a Scorpius (evitando pensar en si tiene o no genitales). Se preguntó si las flores serían un buen detalle y si tendría posibilidades de ser besado. Se preguntó si ganaría puntos por teñirse de castaño.

— ¿Te vienes al baile conmigo? —Preguntó Albus, y quiso sonar despreocupado, que Scorpius lo sintiera despreocupado.

Scorpius estaba comiendo, nunca hablaba con la boca llena, así que con un movimiento de cabeza y ruiditos guturales, aceptó.

Albus le sonrió son ganas.

_Ya te sacare yo otros ruiditos._

Sería una noche cojonuda, siempre y cuando lograra desarmar eso de la estúpida rifa.

También le tenía que escribir a su padre. Este le pidió que avisara si hacía alguna tontería, para estar preparado para la nota dominical del profeta. No quería ser ególatra, pero creía que algo podría salir publicado si uno de los hijos de Harry Potter salía del armario, para encima, declararse al único hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Mirando el perfil de Scorpius, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría.

_Ojala al menos me deje quedarme junto a él durante el baile._ **  
**


	23. Capitulo Veintitrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinitas gracias por leer, comentar y marcar, me hacen muuuuy feliz. 
> 
> Maye ¿Qué sería de mi sin ella?
> 
> Saludos!

**Capitulo Veintitrés**

James se lanzó una mirada en el espejo de la habitación compartida de Gryffindor, se sintió muy conforme con lo que vio y decidió que era hora de salir a arreglar algunas cosas.

O mejor dicho, arreglar _una_ sola cosa.

Albus.

Se fue escaleras abajo y escudriño los pasillos buscando a la torre humana que era su hermano. Nunca le perdonaría ser más alto que él, mierda de hermano menor.

En eso andaba, cuando la demente de Hannah Barry se le acerco sonriendo. Habían salido un par de semanas, pero Barry se puso un poco pesada y celosa. Y criticó su chaqueta de cuero, así que la relación no tenía como continuar.

—Eh, Potter —dijo la chica, con su usual falda extra corta, James se distrajo un segundo en eso—. Te tengo una pregunta.

James se le quedó mirando en silencio, apreciativo, Barry tenía esa extraña forma de ser, muy sincera y visceral. Y sus preguntas eran rarísimas.

—Uhm —dijo, quizás tenía suerte y Barry quería recordar cuando eran novios y se metían en el jardín de calabazas a desordenar las calabazas.

La chica pareció entender las ideas de James al instante. Sonriendo cambió de posición y se removió el flequillo con parsimonia— Atento guapo, esto quizás no te guste.

Barry también era un poco chismosa, la pobre.

—Ya ¿Ahora qué? Me vas a venir con el asunto de que no me puedo tirar a tus amigas ¿verdad? Pues dile eso a ellas también ¿no?

Barry se rió y todo.

—No es eso —dijo lentamente, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, y se inclinó hacía James, quien le hizo el quite sin mucha elegancia—. Creo, que tu hermano está enamorado de alguien —dijo, en un susurro que contenía risa y deseos de chismorreo—, alguien que no es mujer. 

James quedó medio pasmado. Se alejó y miró a la chica, sin esconder su sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta que eso había sido un error, fue tarde, porque Hannah Barry le miró con más sorpresa, junto las manos y exclamó satisfecha— ¡Lo sabía!

Cuando el idiota de James Potter lo quiso negar, fue demasiado tarde.

 

— ¿Qué si hay una rifa para estar con Scorpius Malfoy? —Preguntó en voz chillona Cindy, una de las fans más reconocidas del mencionado, quien exclamo más fuerte— ¡¿Donde?!

Albus la miró atento. Si Cindy, que babeada por Scorpius desde segundo año no sabía de la rifa, entonces ¿Quién? Le había preguntado a varias chicas que reconocía de los entrenamientos. Ninguna sabía nada. Cindy al parecer tampoco, porque estaba hiperventilando y todo.

— ¿No has escuchado nada parecido? —Preguntó Albus nuevamente, no sabía si podía confiar mucho del nivel de entendimiento de Cindy, en los entrenamientos solo sabía gritar y chillar sin mucho sentido. Miller la aguantaba porque era su sobrina. De eso Albus se había enterado hacía poco. 

La chica se puso una mano en el pecho, suspiro con fuerza y exclamó— En tercero hicieron una rifa, Scorpius perdió una apuesta con Rose y querían comprar no sé qué tontería, y rifaron un paseo por los jardines con Scorpius, yo compré todos los números que pude, pero ganó Fanny Johnson —Cindy pareció molestarse, arrugó el gesto y dijo con voz apretada—. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y todo, la aprovechada esa —la chica pareció volver en sí después de varios insultos en voz baja y miró a Albus ilusionada— ¿En verdad la van a volver a hacer?

Albus se preguntó si se había puesto así de idiota por el amor, o siempre había sido corto de luces.

—Rose —dijo, y lo dijo con rabia.

Cindy preguntó unas cuantas cosas más, a Albus le costó trabajo deshacerse de ella y hacerle comprender que había sido un mal entendido.

La jodida, jodida de Rose le había tomado el pelo, seguro Scorpius le siguió la broma por costumbre, porque siempre le seguía las bromas, y después Evan se lo había llevado, pero Rose, la zorra de Rose Weasley no lo aclaró, solo lo dejo pasar porque sabía, sabía que Albus estaba interesado en Scorpius.

Maldita, desgraciada, infeliz Rose Weasley.

Albus rabió un rato y luego sonrió.

Su prima era una bruja calculadora sin remedio.

—Jo —exclamó— ¡Jo! —gritó, y luego le entró la risa, al final, todo era genial, por que Scorpius había dicho que sería su acompañante al baile y no habría nadie entre ellos.

Diciembre despuntaba con un montón de expectativas.

— ¡Albus! —le llamó alguien, y lo pilló de sorpresa. Esperó no tener mucha cara de idiota.

— ¡James! —saludó risueño, su hermano estaba a escasos metros de él y tenía cara de preocupación ¿otra vez con los hongos?

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó solemne, como si alguna vez hubiese preguntado si podían hablar.

—Claro —dijo Albus algo perdido, James no era muy serio. Para nada. Quizás era un asunto más grave que los hongos.

¿Sífilis?, ¡Wow! Ojalá que no.  

James le hizo unos cuantos gestos y terminaron fuera del castillo, muy alejados de la zona de esparcimiento.

— ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? —Preguntó el menor, cuando se percató de que se encaminaban al arco de los cerdos voladores.

James negó con suavidad— Quiero fumar —dijo, y se metió al bosque. Albus le siguió de cerca. Sonrió cuando se percató que llegaron a la misma piedra en la que había estado con su padre días atrás.

— ¿Qué es tan serio? —Preguntó Albus, cuando su hermano estuvo sentado fumando, sin decir palabra un buen rato.

James se atragantó, tratando de disipar el aire con la mano.

— ¡No es serio! —Aseguró— No es serio, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Albus alzó una ceja y se sentó a una distancia prudente. Él era deportista, no fumaba tabaco procesado. Esperó paciente a que su hermano se dignara a hablar.

James se fumó la mitad del cigarrillo y Albus se percató que estaba un poco nervioso. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le contara que le gustaba un chico.

—Me gusta un chico —dijo, porque no le gustaba guardar secretos así de fuertes y por qué James era su hermano mayor, quizás le ayudaba.

A James se le cayó el cigarrillo de las manos. Tenía la boca abierta y no dijo nada. En primera instancia.

Scorpius entró al baño de hombres, y como era su costumbre, usó un cubículo. No le gustaba el urinal común, los chicos solían ponerse a charlar mientras orinaban y eso a Scorpius le parecía inapropiado.

Estaba en eso, bajándose el cierre, cuando escuchó parte de una interesante conversación.

—Te digo, Hannah me lo contó, Potter es maricón —dijo un chico con seguridad.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? —Preguntó otro, con clara voz de estar alucinado.

Scorpius también se sentía medio alucinado, pero la respuesta no llegó, porque el chico chismoso bajo la voz y dijo el nombre en un susurro que Scorpius no registró.

Tampoco registró cuando abrió la puerta y preguntó con demasiada desfachatez— ¡¿Cuál de los dos?! —los chicos le miraron atentamente, y cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta que traía los genitales afuera del pantalón, listos para orinar, se sonrojó y se volvió a encerrar en el cubículo.

Los chicos se marcharon cuchicheando.

Scorpius hizo lo que en primera instancia lo había traído al baño y se comenzó a convencer a sí mismo, que esa información no era de su incumbencia.

No era asunto de él que un Potter fuese gay.

Claro que no.

Se lavó las manos, se miró al espejo y se espantó al encontrarse sonrojado. Se lavó la cara y el calor pareció reírse de eso, porque aumentó.

No tenía como, si era el rey de los ligones, todos decían que se había acostado con una maestra y todo. James no podía ser.

La segunda opción tampoco. Porque no tenía sentido. Porque no.

Scorpius se percató de que la segunda opción era Albus, y cuando esa idea hizo conexión con sus neuronas, algo explotó.

Se lavó la cara otra vez.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	24. Capitulo Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, mil gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar y marcar, infinito amor a ustedes! Yey.
> 
> Maye, eres la reina y te adoro, gracias por ayudar. 
> 
> A leer!

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

Cuando Scorpius logró salir del baño, tenía el pelo mojado y las mangas empapadas. Estaban a inicios de diciembre y hacía un frío del demonio, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como la reparar en esas trivialidades.

—No puede ser —rezongaba su mente— ¡Estuvo con una chica, hace poco! —Se dijo a sí mismo, pero se respondió de inmediato —Nunca dijo eso, nunca dijo ni fanfarroneó de si estuvo, efectivamente, con esa chica.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos.

—Otro chico con cara de tragedia —dijo uno de las pinturas, y Scorpius le miró algo perdido—. Es pleno invierno, que época para dolores amorosos.

—Sí —dijo Scorpius, y emprendió nuevamente el camino.

Habían dormido juntos, Albus había dicho que le gustaba su olor, que le gustaba dormir con él.

Con él. Con él. Con él. Con él. Con él. Con él. Con él. Con él.

Jadeó de sorpresa. No podía ser. No tenía sentido. No tenía explicación.

 _—Sí, así huele —_ había dicho Albus cuando Scorpius llegó en la madrugada y se lo encontró durmiendo en su cama.

 _— ¿Qué, destruí un momento Kodak?_ —Pregunto, y había estado tan molesto, tan enojado.

Evan había tenido esas ideas, y James creía que Albus estaba enamorado. Pero si era de Evan, no tenía sentido ¡Si había querido ayudar a que estuvieran juntos!

Aunque claro, la última vez, Albus había dicho que lo dejaba. Pero no había dicho que lo hacía por algún interés por Evan.

Pero si había dormido con él.

Scorpius no quería, de verdad que no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, pero el asunto era un bucle imparable, su imaginación un caldero en ebullición y lo único en que podía pensar era en un “No puede ser” lleno de felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa guapo? —Preguntó alguien desde el mundo real y Scorpius tuvo que volver. Ahí estaba Rose, sin saber nada, pero por cómo le estaba mirando, quizás lo adivinaba— Fuiste al baño como hace veinte minutos —dijo, y sonrió— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Scorpius primero asintió, luego negó y finalmente sonrió. Se alzó de hombros, tomo a Rose del brazo, para que no le pudiera mirar la cara y la arrastro de vuelta a las mazmorras. Las clases habían terminado hacía un rato y no tenía entrenamiento.

—Son solo ideas locas —dijo, cuando Rose preguntó por décima vez que rayos le pasaba.

— ¿Te volviste a ilusionar con Chandler? —Preguntó la chica algo molesta, y Scorpius estuvo feliz de lo lejos que estaba de la realidad.

—Nah.

— ¿Ahora te gusta otro? —Preguntó nuevamente, y a Scorpius la risa le salió tan repentina y fresca, que no la pudo contener— ¡Al fin! —dijo Rose, genuinamente feliz.

Rose igual tenía tacto para alguna cosas, porque dijo —esperare a que me quieras contar— y no preguntó más. Aunque claro, lo molestó un montón.

 

Cuando James volvió al mundo real, tenía a su hermano al frente, sentado muy compuesto, preguntando— ¿Eso no era tabaco?

James miró el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo recogió con rapidez.

—Claro que si es tabaco —dijo molesto, bufó y le dio una calada fuerte a su recuperado cigarrillo—. Repite lo que dijiste.

—Eso no era taba-

— ¡No eso, tarado!

—Ah —Albus pareció tomarle peso a sus palabras, porque se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada—. Que me gusta un chico.

James volvió a bufar, dijo — ¡Al fin! —Mientras se golpeaba las piernas con fuerza. Tiró el cigarrillo lejos, y se levantó.

Albus le miró curioso, y cuando James le extendió los brazos, se recogió— ¡Ven y abrázame, zoquete! —Exclamo el mayor de los Potter, lleno de risa.

Albus se levantó y le abrazó con cautela. James le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, y dijo— Al fin me lo cuentas —y—.Ya lo sabía, maldito desgraciado, ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo? —Preguntó Albus, sin dejar de ser ahogado por el abrazo de oso de su hermano.

—Sí, tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo hace mucho tiempo? —Preguntó Albus, liberándose del agarre— Si yo me enteré hace poco…

— ¿Eh? ¿Hace poco? —Dijo James, mirándole curioso.

Albus sonrió nervioso— Si, unos días.

— ¿Unos días? —Albus asintió y James comenzó a dudar— ¿Me dijiste que te gusta un chico? —Nuevo asentimiento— ¿O sea, te gusta un hombre? —Ahora el asentimiento fue más suave, vergonzoso— ¿Te gustaría que te dieran por-

— ¡James! —Exclamó molesto Albus, y James se percató de que se había extralimitado. Un poquito.

—Lo siento —dijo de forma suave, soltó a su hermano y se le quedó mirando—. Estoy confundido —dijo finalmente.

Albus le miró y tomó asiento nuevamente— Dímelo a mí, hasta hace unas semanas, creía que las chicas eran maravillosas.

— ¿Ya no?

—No tanto.

James miró a su hermano atentamente. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, principalmente el asunto del tiempo.

Albus comenzó a contar su experiencia, en como el asunto se había gestado en frente de su nariz, sin que se diera cuenta, en que no era capaz de apuntar el momento justo en que ocurrió— No sé si siempre fue así —dijo—. O es solo una etapa.

Habló de sus dudas y su confusión, de lo feliz que era estando al lado de este chico y lo mucho que quería no ser rechazado, en que pensó que era un cariño de amigos más intenso de lo normal, pero— Cuando te imaginas tocándole el paquete a un tipo, o sea, ya no puede ser solo amistad, ¿no?

James le escuchó en silencio, aportó poco y movió mucho la cabeza. Era como si Albus le estuviese explicando justo lo que él no había entendido en primer momento.

Al final, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y James había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido más asertivo que su hermano, se había dado cuenta antes que él de su interés sentimental hacía Evan.

—Entonces ¿ya se lo dijiste? —Preguntó James, tratando de imaginar a Evan recibiendo la declaración de Albus. No quería que su hermano se fuese al suelo cuando el castaño le rechazara.

—Nah, quiero declararme en la fiesta de navidad.

—Woow, no sabía que eras un romántico.

—Quizás logro un magreo de lastima, quien sabe —dijo, un realmente esperanzado Albus, y James pensó "patético" y luego se golpeó mentalmente, porque ese era su hermano y estaba enamorado.

—Te deseo suerte, campeón —dijo James, y lo dijo en serio, porque sabía que la necesitaría.

Albus se veía tan feliz, tan ligero y tan esperanzado, que no quiso decir nada, que Evan hacía semanas que estaba intentando desviar su atención y que no tenía pensando aceptarlo por nada del mundo.

"Uf, que suerte que aún no me pasa" se dijo a sí mismo. El amor le daba un poco de miedo.

Pero él era un hermano bueno, Albus le había contado su secreto, y aunque una parte de sus pensamientos decían que era hora de hacerse a un lado y no meterse más, la otra protestó que eso era de mala gente.

Si sabía que Evan lo iba a rechazar, obviamente tendría que meterse para que Albus al menos tuviera su beso de lastima.

Quizás Rose le podría ayudar, era la diosa de la manipulación, lograba que cada año el tío Percy donara dinero a causas feministas, y eso que era un conservador de tomo y lomo.


	25. Capitulo Veinticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora! Muchas gracias por leer. Y todos los que comentan: Gracias, Gracias! Nunca pensé les gustara.
> 
> Maye, muchas gracias lindura. 
> 
> Saludos!

**Capitulo Veinticinco**

 

— Bueno y ¿qué? —Puntualizó Evan, ignorando las curiosas miradas de los chicos de tercer año de Hufflepuff.

Uno de ellos le comentó a otro— ¿Por qué están viniendo a nuestra mesa tan seguido? —A lo que el otro respondió— Ni idea, quizás los postres.

— ¡Qué es Navidad! Tómalo como un regalo a Albus —exclamó un molesto James. Llevaba unos veinte minutos tratando de convencer a Evan Chandler de que le diera un beso de lastima a su hermano en la fiesta de navidad. 

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que andar besando a tu hermano!? —Respondió un francamente hastiado Evan. Era raro verlo así, si era siempre encantador, con  muchos jajajas y disculpas y gracias.

—Evan, es solo un besito.

—Ya, ve tú y dale un besito a un chico.

—De momento, no hay ninguno interesado.

—O sea, ¿de haberlo, lo harías?

—Si con eso besas a mi hermano ¡Seguro! —dijo James. Evan le miró desencajado. Igual que los chicos de Hufflepuff que estaban escuchando la conversación.

— ¿Entonces es Albus el gay? —Preguntó uno de ellos, y a James casi le da un ataque cardiaco.

 

 

Cuando los escándalos de pasillo se gestaban, los pasillos en sí, se sentían diferentes. Hacía mucho que Rose se había dado cuenta. Las conversaciones no tenían el mismo tono, los pasillos no estaban llenos de la cacofonía de adolescentes gritones, sino que se llenaban de cuchillejos. De chismes.

Olfateo el ambiente, tratando de entenderlo. No podía ir y preguntarle a las chicas que de seguro sabían, porque eso iba contra la mitad de sus principios.

No podía.

Vagamente tuvo la idea de que podría estar relacionado al nuevo descubrimiento sexual de su primo. Deseó de corazón que no, no había peor forma de salir del armario que con un cotilleo de pasillo.

Decidió hacer la vista gorda y esperar que los acontecimientos cayeran por si solos.

Y vaya que caerían.

—Listo, pasteles de chocolate y menta —dijo Scorpius saliendo de las cocinas. Era la parada obligada si iban de camino a las mazmorras.

—Amor, que maravilla que no tengas entrenamiento —dijo Rose, en el fondo le fastidiaba un montón que un tonto juego le alejara de Scorpius. Pero esos pensamientos eran muy mezquinos para compartirlos.

—Uhm —dijo el rubio. Rose le miró, estaba sonrojado y silencioso. Justo como estaba siempre que se encontraba con Evan hacía unos meses.

Tuvo un idea, repaso los últimos acontecimientos y un bichito de duda comenzó a carcomer sus entrañas.

— ¿Ya le contaste a Albus? —Y Rose no había terminado de preguntar, cuando Scorpius le miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué-é, qué cosa? —Preguntó el rubio. Era raro verle balbucear. Rose se anotó "raro" y decidió apagar el radar.

No tenía ganas de inmiscuirse más en la salsa humana que eran Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Pero el bichito ya tenía el tamaño de un rinoceronte.

— ¿Qué me tiene que contar? —Preguntó un muy imprudente y aparecido Albus. Estaba justo detrás de ellos, y Rose se preguntó hacía cuanto había llegado.

— ¿Qué te importa, metiche? —Le respondió risueña. Scorpius estaba color ciruela.

Albus hizo un puchero, y Rose supuso que estaba mejor de su negación inicial.

—Le conté a James que me gusta _George Michael_ , que me gusta un montón —dijo, con una mirada intensa—. Dijo que ya se había dado cuenta.

Rose río— Sí, solo que estaba un poco perdido, creo que la confundió con otra banda —Comentó la chica, siguiendo la clave que Albus había comenzado. El chico le miró raro. Rose bufó con fuerza, Albus era lindo y todo, pero tan cortito de luces que no entendía ni sus propias claves.

— ¿George Michael? —Preguntó Scorpius, y ambos primos le miraron como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba caminando con ellos. Albus asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Muy raro?

—Nah —dijo el rubio y le sonrió más. Pasó el brazo por el de Albus—. Rose se sabe una canción de Britney Spears.

Rose alzo una ceja. Eso era casi una calumnia, apenas se sabía el estribillo de una canción.  

 

 

—Bien equipo, como lo pensé, no me sirvieron de una mierda, pero quiero que sepan que TODO lo que dije y pensaba, es real —dijo muy serio James Potter, había decidido que en Hufflepuff no tenían respeto alguno a la intimidad de los demás, así que ahora, estaba sentado en Ravenclaw frente a Lily y Hugo.

Lily estaba francamente sorprendida. Hugo no tanto.

— ¿Cuáles son las pruebas? —Preguntó el chico de gafas.

—Una confesión —dijo James.

Lily dio un chiquillo y con las manos cubriéndole la boca preguntó— ¿Se le declaro, a Evan?

James la hizo callar tan alto, que la mitad de la mesa les miró— Te dije sin nombres, carajo —Lily se disculpó sin dejar de mirarlo alucinada—. Y no, no se declaró a él, me lo contó a mí.

Hugo asintió y Lily dio saltitos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Cuestionó Hugo.

—Ahora ayudar a Albus en la declaración que quiere hacer en el baile de navidad.

—Pensé que toda esta tontería nos había enseñado que no debemos meternos en los asuntos ajenos —apuntó Hugo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Hugo, siempre tan lógico y racional, pensó molesto James.

—Si bueno, la verdad es que no metería si no tuviera la certeza de que lo van a rechazar —rezongó James. Dios, que difícil era tratar con estos críos.

Lily hizo un ruidito de desilusión, acompañado de un— Que lástima.

—Aun no entiendo en qué vamos a ayudar —apuntó Hugo—. La verdad es que no quiero estar inmiscuido —anunció antes de ponerse de pie y largarse.

Lily y James comenzaron a planear cosas absurdas, como amañar los licores sin alcohol, encerrarlos en una habitación con muérdago encantado, darle multijugos a Albus para volverlo chica, o solo emborracharlos y obligarlos a magrearse.

— Podríamos preguntarle a Scorpius —dijo Lily, como iluminada—. Ya sabes, Albus ha estado mucho tiempo con él.

— ¿Si?

—Sí, Cindy no deja de decírmelo a diario —dijo hastiada la chica—. A mí también me gusta, pero lo de ella ya no es sano.

James apoyó la idea de pedir ayuda a Malfoy con un enfático— Vamos a buscarle.

— ¡¿Ahora?! —dijo Lily, y James se extrañó al verla sonrojar.

— ¡Claro!, es diez de diciembre, en una semana más es el baile, tesoro, y el tiempo apremia —dijo James seguro, sin fijarse en las dos chicas que habían estado escuchando, y asintieron enfáticamente.

Lily pareció algo contrariada, se pasó las manos por el cabello y las mejillas, sin dejar de maldecir.

—Me podrías haber avisado —rezongó cuando estaban vagando por los alrededores del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Te gusta Malfoy? —Preguntó James, divertido. Nada contra el chico, pero le ganaba en la lista del baño y eso era una ofensa grave en el país de James Potter.

—No es que me guste, guste, es que... —Lily le miró tratando de darse a entender. En eso estaban, cuando James divisó al rubio, caminando en solitario desde las mazmorras.

— ¡Atenta! —Dijo, y arrastró a su hermana hasta él— ¡Malfoy! —Exclamó cuando le tuvo cerca.

Scorpius le miró extrañado, dijo— Potter y... —e hizo una pausa y sonrió—Potter.

—Dime Lily —apuntó la chica con la voz entrecortada.

James rodo los ojos.

—Malfoy, quería saber si podíamos quitarte unos minutos, para una tontería —preguntó algo nervioso. Sabía que Malfoy era de mente abierta y todo eso, pero igual le daba nervio.

Malfoy accedió extrañado, agregó que estaba con prisas y que lo estaban esperando, mientras era llevado fuera del colegio.

—Bueno, veras, en una semana más es el baile de navidad y toda esas tonterías —dijo James, al tiempo que recibía un codazo de su hermana, quien respetaba la institución de los bailes y fiestas a puño y espada—. La cosa es que…

Y se desinfló. Se preguntó cuál sería la forma correcta de decir que su hermano quería ponerle el culo a Evan, y él quería ayudar. Lo único que sabía, era que así, no.

—Albus se le va a declarar a Evan —dijo Lily y James lo agradeció y secundó.

Claro que la cara de espanto de Scorpius fue notable.

—Sé que crees que no, pero es así, Albus me dijo —dijo James, ya harto de la negación de todo el mundo.

—Ah —fue la única respuesta del rubio.

—Debe ser una sorpresa y todo, pero él se dio cuenta hace poco —apuntó Lily en voz conciliadora—. Seguro te cuenta próximamente.

James volvió a secundar.

— ¿Y qué quieren hacer? —Preguntó Malfoy sin ánimo.

* * *

Continuara- 

 


	26. Capitulo Veintiséis

**Capitulo Veintiséis**

 

A Scorpius no le gustaba llorar. Le dejaba los ojos hinchados, la piel seca y muy agotado. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Pero no lo había podido evitar.

Sorbió sus mocos saltando todas las normas de etiqueta que tan bien conocía.

Se sentía tan tonto e ingenuo.

—Dos veces —se repitió por décima vez—. Dos veces.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Este no es baño individual! —Gritó uno de sus compañeros de habitación, hastiado— ¿Quieres un hechizo desvanecedor o qué?

Scorpius se lavó la cara repetidas veces, y se miró en el espejo, quien respondió triste— Lamentable.

El chico bufó.

Siempre podría probar las bondades de la heterosexualidad, tenía club de fans y todo ¿Cómo ninguna querría un magreo con él, en el estúpido baile de navidad? ¿Cómo?

Salió del baño justo antes que Larry echara la puerta abajo.

—Eres un exagerado, apenas si estuve diez minutos —le recriminó al chico que entró al baño hecho una tromba.

—Estaba que se cagaba hace un buen rato —apuntó Albus. Estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo tiras cómicas. Scorpius pensó que estaba alucinando.

— ¿Albus? —Preguntó, algo ido.

—Hay fiesta en Gryffindor ¿puedo dormir aquí?

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a la fiesta? —Apuntó Scorpius, mirando a sus compañeros de habitación. Nadie le miraba como un demente que hablaba solo. No estaba alucinando.

—Nah, muy aburrida.

 Scorpius se masajeó las sienes, y se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar dormir con Albus, el mismo día que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Se encontró diciendo que sí sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el moreno, dejando la tira cómica en la mesa de noche.

—Nada —dijo Scorpius, sonriendo—. Estoy cansado.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó Albus, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

—Algo así —dijo, y se vio arrastrado a un abrazo por parte de Albus Potter, y sus manotas gigantes. Estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre un hombro del porte de una cancha de futbol, recibiendo caricias en el cabello y palmaditas en la espalda por parte del jodido chico que se quería declarar a otro. Pedazo de desgraciado este.  

—Tranquilo, si quieres mañana te acompaño a la enfermería —dijo Albus, sin soltarlo, y Scorpius, que primero sentía que se ahogaba, ahora se sentía en plena paz. Se relajó y dejó caer en los brazos de Albus, quien no le soltó, hasta que se durmió.

Había sido un día demasiado intenso.

Cuando volvió en sí, la habitación común estaba en penumbras. Estaba sobre las mantas, durmiendo al lado de Albus, ambos acurrucados bajo una frazada. Se removió de forma discreta, pero Albus despertó igual.

— ¿Aun quieres ir conmigo al baile? —Preguntó Scorpius, porque ya no soportaba la curiosidad.

Albus asintió algo adormilado, se estiró y rascó los ojos— Claro que voy contigo.

Scorpius estuvo en silencio, viendo como Albus despertaba, bostezaba infinidad de veces y le sonreía.

—Me contaron que te vas a declarar —sabía que no era correcto, que debería mantenerse al margen, pero la pregunta salió sola.

—Que alcahuetes que son, seguro fue James —dijo Albus, sonando seguro y tranquilo—. Pero es verdad ¿Me ayudas?

Scorpius tuvo un nudo en el pecho, decidió no hablar y solo asentir.

— ¿Qué suena mejor, me gustas o me gustas tanto que cada vez que te veo tengo el deseo de tocarte y restregarme contra ti? —Preguntó Albus tocándose la barbilla.

—La segunda no es muy sutil —dijo Scorpius, obligándose a sonreír.

— ¿Es necesaria la sutileza cuando quieres ganarte un sonrojo?

Scorpius sonrió de forma genuina— Supongo que no, si ya te conoce, quizás ni se sorprende.

— ¿Tú te sorprenderías?

—Nah, yo ya te conozco lo suficiente.

Albus sonrió con fuerza, anuló el espacio que había entre ellos, y alegando el frío tremendo que hacía, le volvió a abrazar.

—Me tienes que ayudar —dijo Albus con voz adormilada—, para que salga bien.

—Te ayudo.

Albus se apretó con más fuerza contra Scorpius, quien sentía su corazón desbocado. No quería que Albus se diese cuenta de su turbación, pero como estaban las cosas, seguro ya era tarde.   

— ¿Prometes estar conmigo todo el baile? —Preguntó el moreno.

Y si Scorpius hubiese estado más atento a la conversación, quizás habría apuntado lo inapropiado de su presencia si se declaraba a otra persona. Pero no, toda su concentración estaba puesta en calmar su corazón, en detener las oleadas que iban camino a su entrepierna y mantener a raya sus suspiros. Solo asintió con suavidad, y Albus pareció conforme por qué no dijo más.

Cuando la respiración de Potter fue la de alguien dormido, recién Scorpius pudo relajarse. Se acomodó como pudo, atrapado entre los brazos del gigante y se durmió un rato antes del amanecer.

 

 

Hugo llegó inusualmente temprano al gran comedor esa mañana. De inmediato la mesa de Slytherin capto su atención.

Ahí, a unos cuantos metros, sin muchos que pudieran fijarse, estaba Albus y Scorpius, tomando desayuno. Uno frente al otro, sin dejar de conversar, sin dejar de mirarse y sin dejar de tocarse.

Se sentó donde pudiera seguir mirando.

Una idea revoloteó en su mente, y decidió que la única que podría decirle si estaba en lo cierto, era su hermana.

No solía usar la moneda que tenía para comunicarse con ella, pero la sacó de entre sus libros, y susurró— Tengo una pregunta, estoy en el gran comedor.

Dejo la moneda a la vista, por si Rose contestaba, sin dejar de mirar a los chicos que ahora se estaban dando de comer uno al otro.

Rose llegó unos minutos después. Tenía el cabello mojado, y apenas se sentó comenzó a acercar las bandejas de comida.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —Rezongó la chica.  

—Rose, te vas a enfermar —dijo Hugo, Rose bufó con la boca llena—. No por comer así, por el cabello mojado —puntualizó. El movimiento de hombros de su hermana le hizo entender que estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntar? —Dijo la chica cuando logro tragar la cantidad absurda de comida que tenía en la boca.

Hugo movió la cabeza hacia los chicos que llevaba observando unos quince minutos. Ahora mantenían una conversación cordial— ¿Se gustan? — Preguntó.

A Rose le vino la tos.

— ¿Qué?

—Rose, no te hagas la tarada, la mitad del colegio sabe que Albus es gay.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo la chica, ya realmente sorprendida.

—Solo se habla de eso.

—Ya, pero yo no tengo puta idea de lo que se habla —dijo Rose molesta, mirando a todos lados, como recriminándoles no haberles contado.

—Me extraña —puntualizó Hugo.

—Dime más de eso, de Albus gay.

—Habló con James, le reconoció que le gusta Evan y todo eso— dijo Hugo, que odiaba hablar con rodeos.

Ahora la cara de sorpresa de Rose era genuina y exagerada.

— ¿De Evan, Evan Chandler, el jugador de tenis? —Preguntó la chica, completamente alucinada— ¿Estás seguro?

—James sí —dijo Hugo. Demasiado tarde decidió no meterse más en ese asunto.

—No puede ser —dijo Rose, y Hugo sintió que no se lo decía a él—. Debe haber un error —agregó—, de seguro.

Hugo no tuvo que hacer mucho para despachar a su hermana, esta se largó del comedor sin mucha fanfarria.

* * *

Continuara-


	27. Capitulo Veintisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuchas gracias por leer, comentar y marcar, han sido maravillosos! 
> 
> Maye sigue en bote; gracias lindura.

**Capitulo Veintisiete**

Era el día del jodido baile, el día D, el día definitivo.

No que Albus fuera bueno para interpretar a las personas, pero Scorpius últimamente, muy corporal y dado a aceptar sus muestras de afecto. Eso a Albus Potter lo tenía tan lleno de posibilidades que apenas se podía contener.

Desde la semana pasada, había dormido en la habitación de Slytherin tres veces, habían comido juntos todos los días y si no fuese por el estúpido entrenamiento extra en tenis, podría decir que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

— ¿A quién vas a llevar hoy al baile, Potter? —Preguntó Barry, con una sonrisa maliciosa. En el último tiempo, siempre le miraba como si supiera la verdad del mundo. Si Albus hubiese sido una persona más perspicaz, quizás se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Qué te importa, metiche, mejor fíjate a quien te vas a sobajear tú —le respondió en tono de broma. Igual Barry le caía en gracia, tan sincera y grosera, le daba risa.

Barry hizo un mohín, se alejó y le lanzó ese poderoso saque que tenía.

— ¡Muy directo! —Ladró Albus, sin dejar de responder los tiros de la chica.

El juego de ese día sería más corto de lo normal, Miller les había dejado no formar parte del entrenamiento habitual, sino solo hacer sus cuarenta y cinco minutos intensivos.

Cuando Barry le lanzó una pelota a la cara, el entrenamiento se dio por terminado, con unos cuantos insultos y amenazas.

— ¡Nos vemos esta noche Potter!

— ¡Dios, espero que no!

Cuando llegó a la zona de entrenamiento de Scorpius, Evan ya no estaba. Ni siquiera pregunto por él.

—Pero si es un titular del equipo —dijo Scorpius, con falsa voz de emoción.

—Así dicen, guapo.

— ¿Y qué tiene pensado para esta noche, o gran señor titular?

—Lo típico, encantar algunos corazones, dejar un desastre hormonal.

Scorpius le sonrió, y Albus fue feliz, eran apenas las diez de la mañana y el día prometía.

* * *

 

Rose había intentado por todas las formas posibles no pensar en el tema, no analizar una mierda, no nada de nada. Se había dedicado a manosear a Luke como nunca, con tal de tener la mente ocupada.

—Nunca pensé que me terminaras viendo como un objeto sexual —dijo el chico algo despeinado en el aula de Astronomía.

— ¡Eh! Sin insultos, no te estoy usando como objeto sexual, sino como objeto de distracción —dijo la chica risueña.

Aunque Luke tuviera muy buenas técnicas, igual las ideas se colaban en su mente.

De ser sincera, estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Creo que se gustan —dijo al fin. Se había guardado el comentario por demasiados días.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo Luke, sin sorpresa—. Y Hugo también lo cree.

Rose no preguntó cómo Luke sabía eso.

—Pero hay muchos tarados alrededor —volvió a aseverar Rose.

Luke asintió— Podríamos hacerlos a un lado, y ya.

Rose se sintió iluminada por la sabiduría de Luke, sonrió y se inclinó hacia él— Oye, me gustas ¿podríamos ser exclusivos?

—Claro, no estoy interesado en nadie más que en ti.

Rose volvió a olvidar el enredo humano que era su mejor amigo y su primo. La primera declaración de su vida había sido tal cual la había planeado. Y no había necesitado de cursis bailes de navidad.

* * *

 

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo algún plan malévolo para que hagas lo que no quieres hacer? —Preguntó un muy ofendido James Potter a un histérico Evan Chandler.

—Potter, no me jodas, te conozco, eres maligno y demasiado bueno en pociones y encantamientos.

—O sea, me tienes miedo.

Evan no dijo nada. James se sentía el rey del mundo.

—Evan, tranquilo, no hay plan ni nada —dijo Lily suavemente—. Solo queremos que no seas cruel con Albus.

James alzó una ceja, solo para molestar a Evan. Después de muchos debates, donde se incluyeron las chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, se decidió que no se meterían, porque era mejor dejar fluir las cosas. También se decidió que él bailaría con todas ellas, al menos una canción durante la noche. Se sentía afortunado.

— ¿Estás segura? —Dijo Evan, dirigiéndose solo a Lily.

—Que quejica eres, no sé qué carajo te vio Albus —bufó James.

— ¿Están seguros que Albus ira siquiera al baile? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Va con Scorpius —dijo la voz soñadora de Lily—. Me enteré ayer, Cindy estaba alucinada con la idea.

James asintió. Scorpius había dicho que ayudaría, los dos habían quedado en algo muy simple, como formar las instancias para que Evan se topara con Albus. Malfoy había sido extrañamente imaginativo al respecto.

"Dudo que alguien se pueda negar a Albus" había dicho y James estaba bastante de acuerdo, el mocoso malcriado de Albus era el más consentido por todos y se sabía.

—Tranquilo Evan, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase —dijo James, apretando fuerte el vial de Felix Felicis que había preparado hacía meses. Ser ayudante del maestro de pociones había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Claro que dejaría fluir las cosas, pero con un poco de suerte entre medio, todo podría pasar, a favor de Albus claro.

—Gracias —dijo Evan, y James le sonrió. De haber podido, se habría reído de forma maquiavélica.

A la hora de almuerzo, el gran comedor estaba atípicamente vacío.

—Todos deben estar arreglándose para el baile —comentó Scorpius.

—Sí, pobres que no nacen con tu cara —dijo Albus, y hasta él se encontró demasiado serio.

— ¿Eso era un cumplido? —Preguntó Scorpius divertido. Albus había mantenido sus sentimientos a raya de forma muy exitosa, una de las gracias de ser un distraído crónico. Pero esas cosas que a veces se le salían, le desencajaban bastante, porque era pésimo mintiendo.

—Claro ¿Qué más? —Respondió algo nervioso, desvió la mirada y se encontró con el ávido repaso de unas chicas desde Ravenclaw. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas, comenzaron a cuchichear.

Esa no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero recién ahora Albus se percataba que algo andaba raro.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le confirmo que no eran las únicas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Scorpius, sin dejar de servirse ensalada.

—Nada —dijo Albus, y sonó molesto. Jodidas chicas, seguro estaban pensando levantarse a Scorpius. Seguro. Lanzó tantas miradas molestas como pudo, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con algunas sonrisas.

¡Jo! Así que esa era la pose, valiente y atrevida.

— ¿Por qué estas mirando a todos lados con cara de sicótico? —Preguntó Scorpius risueño, y Albus olvidó momentáneamente su ataque de celos, porque su chico tenía uno hoyuelos maravillosos.

— ¿Cómo es que ninguna chica te ha invitado al baile?

— ¿Quien dijo que no? —Preguntó la molesta voz de Rose, que venía llegando de la mano de Luke.

—Lo han invitado unas dos docenas de chicas —dijo Luke con su cara de éxtasis permanente.

— ¿A sí? —Le preguntó el moreno a Scorpius, quien se alzó de hombros.

—Ya no quiero jugar a ser el chico normal —dijo el rubio.

A Albus le hubiese gustado algo como "solo quiero estar contigo y lamerte el cuerpo hasta dejarme la lengua seca", pero eso era mucho pedir.  

— ¿Y a ti, Albus, no te ha invitado ninguna chica? —Preguntó Rose. Albus miró a Scorpius, quería ver al menos algo de interés, pero no, el puto de Malfoy le estaba mirando con curiosidad, de la real y buena.

—Sí, una que otra —dijo—. Nadie muy interesante. 

Y en eso estaba, dándose ánimos a sí mismo cuando llego James, con su brillante idea de meter alcohol en el baile.

—Es como un clásico, alguien tiene que hacerlo —aseveró.

— ¿No lo vas a hacer tú? —Preguntó Luke.

—Ya bueno, pero es un salón grande, quizás si me ayudaran, sería mejor.

—No ayudo a causas vandálicas que no tengan fines de protesta —dijo Rose mecánicamente.

— ¡Pero si es una protesta! —Rebatió ofendido James— A las prohibiciones de alcohol en el colegio.

—Vete a buscar otros aliados —respondió Rose riendo—, ya sal de aquí, vándalo sin sentido, cuando encuentres una causa por cual luchar, puedes volver.

James se fue, riendo y todo.

* * *

 

Continuara-


	28. Capitulo Veintiocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy queridos lectores: Disculpas por las demoras! Solo diré que fin de año y trabajo, son una pésima mezcla.
> 
> Sigo eternamente agradecida a todos los que se dan la molestia de comentar: Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios, hacen que me guste más esto. Y claro que gracias a todos los que marcan y leen, es un apoyo genial y muy bienvenido.
> 
> Maye sigue estando en el bote, así que, gracias a ella también.

**Capitulo Veintiocho**

Cuando James se fue, uno de los chicos sentado lejos de ellos, se paró y movió la mesa, provocando que el plato de Scorpius cayera justo sobre sus pantalones.

— ¡Maldición! —Rezongó el rubio, pero agradeció que fuese comida tibia.

Albus de inmediato le ayudó a sacar la comida, tocando de forma descuidada su entrepierna. Scorpius se sonrojó al instante, balbuceó un— Estoy bien —y se puso de pie.

— ¡Te acompaño! —Dijo Albus, que estaba de pie antes de decirle nada.

Scorpius quiso protestar, pero el aceite no salía de la ropa con magia. No tenía excusas para deshacerse de Albus.

Fueron a las mazmorras, y se toparon con muchos chicos camino al comedor, Albus terminó apretándose contra él varias veces. Scorpius volvió a bufar, se sentía demasiado turbado.

—Espantapájaros —dijo al acceso, pero este no se movió— ¿Qué demonios?

Albus miro su reloj y confirmó sus miedos— Son más de las dos, ya debieron cambiar la contraseña de la semana.

— ¿Cómo es que no hay ningún Slytherin por aquí? —Rezongó Scorpius. El pasillo estaba desierto, a diferencia del primer piso. Si su suerte seguía así, quizás como acabaría la noche.

—Vente a la torre, tengo unos pantalones tuyos —dijo Albus.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, me los lleve sin querer hace tiempo.

—Y no me habías dicho —agregó Scorpius. Albus le miró algo sonrojado.

—Pensé que algo así podría pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Albus anunció que tenía que ir a las cocinas. Cuando Scorpius le pregunto la razón, este aseguró riendo que no lo tenía del todo claro.

Cuando Malfoy quedó solo en la habitación común de Gryffindor, se sintió un poco vulnerable. Decidió cambiarse de ropa rápido, pero cuando se había quitado los pantalones, recién se vino a fijar que en la habitación había dos gatos.

Los estornudos llegaron por si solos. Una de sus cuantas alergias.

Buscó rápidamente los pantalones limpios que le había entregado Albus, y entre un romadizo insoportable se los colocó.

—Jodidos amantes de los gatos —Rezongó con voz gangosa, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, Albus ya estaba allí.

—Los elfos domésticos me dieron nuez moscada, recordaron que eres alérgico, y me dijeron que en el Gran Comedor, van a poner mucho muérdago.

 Scorpius quedó algo pasmado cuando Albus, sin ningún titubeó anulo su espacio personal y acercó la nuez moscada a su nariz. El rubio sintió como su cerebro comenzaba a hervir y se preguntó si era por la cercanía del tontorrón que le gustaba o por reacción alérgica.

—No me siento bien —dijo Scorpius muy quedo, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

— ¿Algo de aquí te da alergia? —Preguntó Potter.

—Los gatos.

\- Te fijas que traes mis pantalones de deporte,-comento Albus, feliz- ¿Verdad?

Scorpius se miro y decidió que estaba demasiado idiotizado. Era la alergia. 

Se fueron de la torre, Scorpius sosteniendo la nuez moscada contra su nariz como un escudo.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter, pero sonaba tan feliz, que hacía dudar si su remordimiento era real—. Vamos a le enfermería para que te den algo mejor —comentó, y Scorpius se vio arrastrado hasta el lugar.

Aún no habían entrado, cuando se toparon con Hugo.

— ¿Qué te paso? —Preguntó Albus.

Hugo negó con suavidad, y no dijo nada. Uno de sus compañeros se acercó nervioso— Le llegó un hechizo vomitivo ¡No fue intencional! —Agregó, cuando Albus le miro curioso.

Entraron juntos a la enfermería.

— ¡Pero si hoy es el baile de navidad! Vayan a molestar a sus parejas —rezongó el enfermero, nieto de la ilustre Madame Pomfrey.

—Él esta con una crisis de alergia, y él con un hechizo vomitivo —presentó Albus.

Antes que Scorpius pudiera decir algo, fue conducido a una de las camillas, el enfermero aseguró que— Una poción, y estas listo, pero por favor, sostén esto a tu compañero —agregó, levantando un balde. Scorpius tardo un poco en comprender que le estaba pidiendo recoger los vómitos de Hugo Weasley, por que su compañero y el idiota de Albus se habían largado.

—Menudo par de idiotas —rezongó molesto Scorpius, a los que Hugo asintió de forma enfática. Esto causo una nausea que culmino en una vomitiva arcada.

¡Qué mierda de día! 

* * *

 

— ¿Estás seguro que es correcto que nos vayamos? —Preguntó el compañero de Hugo, cuando Albus le dijo que era hora de irse.

—Claro, el señor Pomfrey seguro se las arregla, son los únicos en la enfermería.

—Ya pero...

Albus le silencio con un sonido de boca.

Se sentía extraño, como flotando en una nube de tranquilidad. Las cosas estaban muy claras y todo se veía muy fácil.

Vendría a buscar a Scorpius más tarde, primero tenía que hablar con Evan, aunque no sabía muy bien sobre qué.

Como no había terminado de almorzar, se dirigió a las cocinas a ver si quedaban algunos postres.

Quedaban muchos, porque no habían ido muchos al almuerzo. Se pudo tragar una tarta de manzanas y crema él solo, frente a la animada mirada de los elfos domésticos.

— ¡Tiene que llevarle al señor Malfoy! —Dijo una de las elfinas—. Él es nuestro amigo.

— ¡Eh! Mío también —dijo Albus contento, y sin ser muy consciente del porqué, agregó— Hoy me voy a declarar a él.

Los elfos explotaron en exclamaciones de ánimos y apoyo.

— ¡Que pareja tan encantadora!

— ¡Es magnífico! —Dijo la que había querido enviarle pasteles al rubio desde el principio— ¿Por qué no les hacemos una terraza romántica afuera del castillo?

Unos cuantos elfos estuvieron de acuerdo, uno más gruñón comentó que tendría que estar hechizada— Para que otros pelmazos no la vean y la usen.

— ¿Le ponemos clave de reconocimiento? —Preguntó uno al grupo.

Albus asintió y dijo sin pesar— ¡Sí! que la clave sea "Me gustas"

Las elfinas casi tuvieron un ataque de ansiedad. 

* * *

Pasaron más de cincuenta minutos cuando Hugo al fin logro hablar sin vomitar, pero aún estaba algo verde.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Scorpius, quien ya no tenía la cara hinchada ni los ojos vidriosos por el ataque alérgico.

—No tan bien como tú —dijo Weasley, respirando lentamente.

—Lo mío no fue un hechizo —comentó divertido Scorpius— ¿Habías invitado a alguien a la fiesta de esta noche?

—Nah.

— ¿Nadie que te interese? —Preguntó Scorpius, sonaba relajado. Hugo fue consciente de que solo estaba siendo atento.

—Nadie —dijo— ¿Y tú?

Scorpius se quedó mirando un punto fijo entre el piso y la cama. Su silencio duro un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Si —dijo finalmente—, pero no creo tener grandes oportunidades.

Hugo quiso preguntar si ese alguien era su primo Al, porque si era él, Scorpius tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo.

— ¿Has escuchado que Albus es gay? —Preguntó, no quería ser un alcahuete, quizás sus impresiones eran equivocadas, mejor tocar el tema suavemente.

Scorpius se sonrojó y asintió. No dijo nada y  Hugo vio reafirmadas sus suposiciones.

—Mis primos creen que está interesado en Chandler —dijo Hugo como si nada, rascándose la cabeza—, pero sabes, él nunca dijo eso, solo dijo que le gustaba un chico y ya —Scorpius se le quedó mirando, pasmado—. James entendió lo que quiso, como siempre.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí ¿Qué fuerte no? —Hugo ahogó una nausea con un suspiro exagerado— Nunca pensé que mi primo se fuese a enamorar, se ve tan lerdo el pobre.

La carcajada de Scorpius le pilló por total sorpresa, y por fin entendió por que el chico era considerado el más guapo del colegio. Tenía unos hoyuelos de miedo.

— ¡Mucha charla! —Ladró el enfermero, acercándose con dos viales— Aquí tienen, tontones, tómense esto rápido , para que se puedan ir a preparar para su magreo navideño.

— ¿Usted no va a ir al baile? —Preguntó Hugo, se le hacía un poco solitario.

El enfermero hizo un movimiento sugerente de cejas y aseguró que— Ya tengo planes.


	29. Capitulo Veintinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuchas gracias por leer, por marcar, por comentar y por todo el apoyo, me siento demasiado agradecida (insisto, yo jamás pensé gustarle a alguien más que a Maye, que es medio santa y me sigue ayudando). 
> 
> Mil besos y, prometo un extra large la próxima vez, Yep.

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

Cuando Albus salió de las cocinas, estaba pletórico de felicidad. Tenía el plan más romántico que se le podría haber ocurrido, y eso era porque no se le había ocurrido del todo a él. Los elfos habían ayudado un montón.

Cuando salió de detrás del tapiz, chocó con alguien. Albus se fijó en que era alguien tan grande como él.

— ¡Evan! —Saludó contento. No veía al chico hacía días. A Evan la cara se le descompuso.

— ¡Albus! —Chilló, haciendo ademanes para que el mencionado se le saliera de encima.

—Hace días que no te veía —comentó Albus, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Evan— ¿Quieres un pastel de menta?

Evan miró el ofrecimiento de Albus con ojos desencajados.

—No, gracias —dijo rápidamente.

—Te ves tenso —comentó Albus, quien una vez más, fue comandado por una fuerza superior a hablar—. Yo también estoy algo nervioso, hoy me voy a declarar...

— ¡Qué bien, Albus! Oye mira, yo—

—...a Scorpius.

— ¿Eh?

Evan le miró con los ojos tan abiertos que Albus pensó en "exoftalmia", como había leído en un libro de ciencias. Sonrió. Quizás podría ser medimago de grande.

—Sí, me di cuenta que me gusta un montón, ¿qué plasta, no? Hasta hace unas semanas, yo juraba ser el rey de los senos, y ahora me voy tras una tabla de planchar.

Evan gritó— ¡Qué bueno! —y— ¡Me alegro tanto, Albus! —y después le abrazó, sin dejar de decir— ¡Me alegro tanto!

A Albus el gesto le entró en gracia, le dio unas palmaditas en agradecimiento por el apoyo.

— ¿Tu hermano sabe? —Preguntó el castaño, cuando ya se le había pasado el ataque de euforia.

—Sabe que me gusta un chico, pero no le dije que era Scorpius —Albus se alzo encogió de hombros—. James es un poco entrometido, no quise que lo molestara.

—Ah —comentó Evan—. Claro, para que no lo molestara, bien pensando, James Potter es el ser más idiota del planeta.

Albus se carcajeó.

Se despidieron riendo, prometieron una noche de birras en poco tiempo.

— ¡Suerte en la declaración! —Dijo Evan cuando ya estaban a unos metros de distancia.

Albus subió a la torre de dos en dos, estaba extrañamente vacía, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que era porque el prefecto de Gryffindor había dado permiso a usar sus baños especiales.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé, dijeron que de regalo de navidad —dijo un chico de primero.

Cuando Albus llegó a su habitación, estaba vacía. Echo a los gatos causantes de la alergia de Scorpius y con sorpresa se fijó en que ni siquiera eran gatos de sus compañeros de habitación.

Cuando vio el pantalón sucio de Scorpius en el piso, recordó que lo había dejado abandonado en la enfermería.

* * *

  _"Los chismorreos no son elegantes_ _,_ _Scorpius. Cada vez que te enteres de uno, hazte el desentendido hasta que se sepa y cuando eso pase, tienes que poner cara de sorpresa."_

En eso estaba Scorpius, pensando cual sería la cara de sorpresa más correcta, mientras sostenía el balde de vómitos para Hugo Weasley, a quien le había acatado atacado una nueva ola de náuseas, cuando el enfermero volvió de su oficina.

—Debió ser un hechizo más específico de lo normal —comentó el señor Pomfrey— ¿Te puedes quedar un rato más, Malfoy? Tengo poción en el caldero.

Scorpius en su estado catatónico asintió con suavidad.

Había sido una semana realmente intensa, con todo eso de darse cuenta de su amor, para luego pasar a un amor no correspondido, para terminar en un "tal vez", era complejo. Pero, como decía su madre, digno hasta el final.

No que se quisiese hacer grandes ilusiones, pero en las últimos días había tenido a Albus pegado a su espalda como una lapa, la idea que le gustara Chandler no tenía sentido, en cambio, que le gustara él... derrochaba una lógica implacable.

—Malfoy, si quieres te vas, puedo sostener esto solo —comentó un verde Hugo.

—Claro que no —dijo Scorpius. No era de buena persona dejar a un enfermo, además, si era real todo lo que estaba pensando, tenía que hacerse rogar, no podía ir a buscar a Albus como un baboso. Se tenía que resistir, aunque fuese un poquito.

* * *

 

Harry le dio un profundo trago a su mocaccino con leche descremada ese tranquilo domingo por la mañana, en el mismo café donde desayunaba cada domingo desde los veinte años con Ron y Hermione. Aun no entendía como habían mantenido la tradición por tantos años.

— ¿Qué le regalaran a los chicos? —Preguntó, se acercaba navidad y los muchachos volverían justo después del baile de navidad en Hogwarts, o sea, esa tarde.

—A Rose, nada —sentenció Hermione—. Ella no cree en el asunto religioso y odia el consumismo exacerbado, para no tener más discusiones con ella, decidí no darle nada más que un "respeto tus ideales, hija" —dijo.

—Yo de todas formas le daré dinero, es mi niña después de todo —comentó Ron, sin quitar la vista de su café. Harry se imaginó las discusiones que debía encender el tema en la pareja.

—Ron, Rose no es una "niñita", es una chica muy decidida, que tiende a cabrearse con facilidad si no la toman en serio.

— ¿A quien se parecerá...? —Susurró ausente su esposo.

—Tienes que entender cuánto le molesta que la trates como una niña, fíjate, ya tiene senos —comentó Hermione en tono conciliador. El mismo que usaba a los quince para hacerle ver algo obvio.

— ¡Hermione! Tiene apenas quince años.

—Y ya se tiñe el cabello —rebatió la mujer sin perder la compostura.

—Eso es porque se quiere parecer a Teddy.

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Hermione— Los padres a veces nos negamos a la realidad —le dijo, con la esperanza de distender los ánimos. No quería iniciar su día de descanso viéndolos discutir, aun cuando apoyaba a Hermione. Rose tenía más carácter que todos sus primos juntos y lo último que inspiraba era la imagen de una "niñita".

Hermione suspiro con fuerza, y ataco su cereal integral— Sí, claro, los padres a veces se niegan —refunfuñó—. Ron, querido ¿Sabes que tu hija se define a sí misma como bisexual?

Harry pudo ver como el color se perdía en las mejillas de su amigo, quien casi sin voz dijo— Es una etapa.

— ¿Y que ya usa tampones?

—Eso se lo enseñó Ginny.

— ¿Y que ayer se declaró a alguien?

Ahora si Ron quedo sin palabras. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por su cara de espanto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó sin voz— El correo aun no llega, y no has hablado con ella por el aparato infernal ese ¿Cómo rayos lo sabrías, sin son las nueve de la mañana?

Hermione se alzó de hombros— Si te refieres al celular, no, no hemos hablado, pero me escribió hace poco y me informó que lo iba a hacer —le dio un sorbo a su café negro y agregó—, y me reafirmó su tendencia al amor libre y que aun es bisexual, también me agradeció los genes —dijo, y sonó llena de orgullo.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó divertido Harry, mientras Ron seguía sin palabras.

—Escribió una carta muy divertida, se las leí a mis colegas de afina —dijo Hermione divertida—. Decía que agradecía tener la mitad de genes Granger, por que claramente los Weasley tendían a la idiotez, y lo siento mucho, pero dijo que el más claro ejemplo, eran sus primos.

Harry sonrió— Sí, en algo raro deben estar, James me escribió una carta extraña el otro día.

— ¿Otra vez el "problemilla"? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—No, era algo con Albus y que no nos hemos preocupado mucho de la inclusión a nivel familiar.

—Sí, Rose me ha alegado lo mismo, ya sabes, después de quedar en Slytherin y el síncope de su abuela.

Harry asintió, tomó el periódico que el mesero le acercó, dio las gracias y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta los artículos periodísticos, al tiempo que escuchaba el nuevo interés de Ron por información sobre el despertar romántico de su hija.

— ¿Y quién es el chico, o es una chica? —Preguntó, para luego agregar asustado— Espera, me da igual, solo dime que no es Slytherin, suficiente tengo con que sea amiga de Malfoy.

— ¡Ron! Nosotros hablando de inclusión y tú sigues con esos tontos prejuicios. Draco es un muy buen funcionario del Ministerio y Scorpius ha sido un excelente compañero para Rose —le amonestó Hermione.

Harry comenzó a sentirse ausente, pasó la página de sociales sin mirar, como siempre, pero una fotografía llamo su atención. Volvió a la página, dispuesto a leer algún cotilleo idiota del colegio, cuando lo vio.

Y lo vio.

Y luego lo vio Hermione.

Y luego lo vio Ron. Y luego, Ron se desmayó.

* * *

Continuara- (besos!!!)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido mis disculpas por la demora, en compensación (CHAN): Capitulo de larga duración. Toda mi blabla amoroso esta al final (sé que en el inicio es una pesadez). 
> 
> Maye fue la responsable de TODO esto, le doy mis agradecimientos y les cuento, es la mejor.

  **Capítulo Treinta**

Scorpius aún se hallaba con Hugo en la enfermería, pensando en cómo hacerse el impactado, como demostrar sorpresa cuando Albus, finalmente, le dijera que estaba interesado en él. Incluso estaba evaluando la posibilidad de parecer desinteresado, aunque claro, venía a su mente un Albus con el cabello despeinado y la cabeza gacha, diciendo suavemente "Lo siento" y las ideas de ser frío e indolente se iban al carajo. Luego venia la depresión y los "seguro no eres tú, Scorpius", y se completaba el ciclo de lamentos mentales de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Hoy iba a ser un gran día —comentó Hugo—. Para ti.

Scorpius le miró, el chico ya no estaba tan verde como antes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hugo se encogió de hombros, mientras se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo— Tengo mis teorías —comentó risueño. Era un chico lindo, cuando no estaba vomitando.

Antes que Hugo pudiese decir algo más, una fuerte explosión atronó por toda la enfermería, dejando a los chicos parcialmente sordos.

Scorpius atinó a pasar el brazo por los hombros de Hugo y lanzarlo a la cama, mientras escuchaba como los vidrios de las vitrinas cercanas se hacían pedazos.

— ¡Señor Pomfrey! —Gritó, cuando identifico el origen del caos, pero antes de poder ponerse de pie, el mencionado salió de entre una nube lila, con un acceso de tos, la bata llena de hollín y lo que parecía poción violeta en el cabello.

—Lo siento chicos —susurró riendo—, era una poción anti-estrés, si uno no mezcla bien el hinojo antes de agregarlo, puede pasar esto —Pomfrey lanzó una mirada indiferente al caos y riendo aún más, dijo— ¡Pero nunca había visto algo así de estruendoso!

—Supongo que el humo funciona de todas formas —comentó Hugo, sin dejar de mirar al enfermero y su alegre sorpresa.

—Era para ti, chico, la mejor forma de neutralizar vómitos explosivos es con una buena poción anti-estrés.

Scorpius se miró las manos, parecían tan suaves.

—Creo que el humo si funciona —comentó con voz adormilada.

—Claro que funciona —dijo Hugo, se ajustó las gafas y lanzó el balde al otro lado de la sala— ¡Bajemos al baile!

—Espléndida idea, Weasley —dijo Pomfrey. Se pasó las manos por el desordenado y sucio cabello, se sacudió los hombros y sin dejar de sonreír, pasó los brazos por los hombros de los chicos, quienes fueron conducidos dócilmente hasta la entrada al Gran Salón, frente a la divertida y atónica mirada de los chicos con los que se encontraban.

—Bueno muchachos, me voy a buscar a la maestra de Astronomía, porque hoy sí me la cepillo —dijo el enfermero, antes de despedirse.

—Ese no es vocabulario —dijo Hugo, pero no sonaba en absoluto a reproche.

—Sólo quiere ser gráfico —dijo Scorpius—. Mucha suerte, señor.

Pomfrey se despidió con la mano y se perdió entre la masa de adolescentes híper hormonados y bien vestidos que entraban a tropel en el salón.

—Malfoy, me caes en gracia, eres ordenado y estirado, jamás entendí por qué te hiciste amigo de Rose, pero me caes bien —dijo Hugo, y Scorpius podía jurar que nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto.

—Gracias.

— ¿No deberías estar con Albus? —Preguntó Hugo, y parecía en verdad preocupado.

Scorpius se lo pensó, en su mente había una bruma con el nombre Albus Potter, pero su cuerpo se sentía en completo estado de relajación, así que hizo lo lógico— Sí, debería.

Y vaya que Albus le había dado problemas. En los últimos días apenas si había podido dormir por las intromisiones en su cama y sus frases extrañas y sus hermanos entrometidos y por ser así de adorable.

Quizás era hora de aclarar todo, lo peor que podría pasar era que Potter no estuviera interesado en él y volviera a perseguir faldas. No era una mala perspectiva. Si lo pensaba con calma, ya era hora de hacer pública su preferencia sexual, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, ya lo estaba cabreando tanto acoso femenino y tan poco masculino.

Los pantalones le iban grandes y la camisa que llevaba estaba sucia, pero no había nada más a la moda que el estilo casual y hasta en los Oscar se iba con tenis. Si preguntaban, el estilo era  _casual urbano._

—Meh —se dijo a sí mismo, y decidió que se largaba a fumar.

Se fijó en las chicas que le miraban y cuchicheaban— ¡Dios! ¡El estilo desenfrenado le viene tan bien! —A lo que otras secundaban y agregaban— Sí, es como el chico malo que no le presentarías a tus padres —y les saludó feliz de la vida.

Las chicas estaban pletóricas. Una charla trivial, antes de despedirse alegre, para ir a fumar.

Hugo se quedó con las chicas, estaba extrañamente hablador.

Rose estaría tan orgullosa.

— ¿Que acaso no tienen noticas de verdad que reportar y eso? —Preguntó una molesta Rose Weasley al periodista del Profeta que estaba apostado en la entrada al Gran Salón.

—Señorita Weasley, ustedes son hijos de celebridades, claro que son noticias —le contestó el periodista, con una radiante sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

—Mira idiota, ve a dar una vuelta por países subdesarrollados y entérate de noticias de verdad.

—Rose, la comunidad mágica es muy pequeña, no seas pesada. En verdad no tiene otra cosa que cubrir —le dijo Luke, frente a la ofendida y sorprendida mirada del hombre.

La chica le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia al reportero, antes de entrar al salón a grandes zancadas.

Se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que la decoración era sencilla y desenfadada, no había nada pomposo ni exagerado, estaban los clásicos árboles navideños, pero nada de estatuas de hielo o bandas en vivo.

No se habían puesto normas de etiqueta -una iniciativa suya- y por eso estaba plagado de chicos de estilo casual y algunos incluso, demasiado casuales.

Sonrió satisfecha.

—Mira a estos borregos, Luke, ya entendieron que para ligar, no es necesario mentir y esconder tu cara de monstruo tras maquillaje y ropa cara —Rose tomó la mano a Luke y le sonrió— ¿No estás orgulloso de ellos?

—Claro, creeremos que es por eso y no porque está de moda vestir casual y desordenado.

—Eres un rompe corazones ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Sí, algo me han dicho, igual y a una le gusto —y se miraron con lo que seguro, eran caras de soquetes.

—Ya lo he visto todo, Rose Weasley babeando por un chico —comentó cuando llegó hasta ellos un alegre Albus.

— ¿No ibas a estar con Scorpius? —Preguntó Rose.

—No sé dónde está —comentó el moreno—. Lo dejé en la enfermería, lo fui a buscar y no estaba...

— ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? —Interrumpió Rose, ya algo preocupada, sabía que Scorpius era un poco -muy- delicado de salud.

—...parecía como si algo hubiese explotado ahí dentro —completó Albus.

— ¿Qué? —Ahora era Luke. Rose estaba medio ida de la sorpresa.

—Pero tranquilos, no pasó nada, me encontré con Pomfrey y me dijo que todo estaba bien.

Rose se masajeó las sienes— Solo piérdete, quieres, he tenido suficiente de ti y todos mis parientes.

Albus le sonrió y le beso la frente— Eres tan linda —fue su despedida, mientras esquivaba un empujón de su prima.

Se fue paseando entre la multitud, saludando gente, entablando conversaciones triviales. Era lo divertido de las fiestas, todos parecían dispuestos a pasarlo bien.

Albus divisó a lo lejos en una de las barras cómo James vertía una botella de contenido desconocido con una desfachatez vergonzosa en una de las poncheras del coctel ofrecido para la ocasión.

También vio parejas besándose y profesores haciéndose los idiotas. Vio el baile desenfrenado y cómo el DJ se esforzaba en tener a todos los comensales saltando como monos. Vio una pareja que bailaba como si la música fuese un lento romántico, y no un chirrido demencial y epiléptico.

Se les quedó mirando, hipnotizado por el poder del amor, de la atracción. Parecían ciegos y sordos al mundo, como si tuvieran su propio lenguaje y fuesen capaces de silenciar al resto del universo.

Recordó los entrenamientos, cómo podía conversar con Scorpius mientras corrían, aun cuando Miller les gritara del otro lado de la cancha. Cómo podían discutir temas intensos e interesantes en la sala común, en medio del griterío de los chicos de primero y cómo se sentaban en cualquier mesa del gran comedor sin fijarse muy bien de qué casa era.

Se mordió los labios y trato de identificar en qué momento se había enamorado tanto y si sería posible pedirle a Scorpius que estuviera con él hasta que se le pasara eso del amor, porque no se creía capaz de estar sin él mientras durara.

— ¡Albus! —Gritó alguien, le tomó del brazo y le sacó de la zona oscura de la pista de baile— Justo a quien buscaba— dijo su captor, que resultó ser Evan. Traía una sonrisa enorme y el cabello húmedo. Seguro llevaba bailando un buen rato— ¿Me acompañas a hablar con tu hermano? —Preguntó, casi de forma dulce.

Albus iba a decir que sí, seguro, pero en la entrada del Gran Salón, iluminada por guirlandas navideñas flotantes, estaba Scorpius, tan guapo y encantador como siempre, conversando con un grupo de chicas que seguro habían formado alianza para acercarse a hablarle.

—Después ¿Sí? Ahora me tengo que declarar —le dijo a Evan, e hizo señas hacia Scorpius. Evan sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Claro, campeón! ¡Mucha suerte! —Fue la despedida del castaño.

Albus sorteó con sorprendente facilidad a parejas y grupos de baile, maestros y borrachos, evadió a Cindy mientras esta gritaba "¡¿Dónde coño está Scorpius?!" y pudo esquivar con maestría al celador que decía amenazador "Sé que estas metido en algo, Potter".

Pudo ver cómo Scorpius se despedía de las chicas y salía del Gran Comedor, ahora decorado como antro juvenil navideño. Apuro los pasos y le vio enfilar entre decenas de chicos que se unían al jolgorio en el acceso al lugar. No quiso detenerlo, prefirió ver los movimiento de Scorpius, su andar ligero y elegante, era algo que bien valía la pena mirar.

Lo siguió sigiloso y a una distancia prudente, mientras Malfoy salía del castillo, donde no pocos jóvenes se esparcían a los largo de los jardines nevados iluminados para la ocasión, con luces navideñas que parecían flotar. Había muérdago repartido por todos lados y pocos profesores a la vista, como diría James,  _el escenario estaba llamando a la travesura._

Scorpius giró, se fue por uno de los laterales del castillo y Albus casi grita de alegría al constatar que iba justo de camino al jardín interior que había preparado con sus nuevos amigos los Elfos Domésticos, ese que daba cerca de los ventanales del gran comedor.

De camino al lugar, solo había dos chicas de cursos mayores, fumando solapadas en la oscuridad. Le hicieron un gesto de saludo a Albus, quien respondió animoso, antes de entrar de lleno al espacio del jardín, de momento en penumbras e inhóspito.

Albus se detuvo, justo después que Scorpius lo hiciera. Por los movimientos del rubio, Albus se imagino que buscaba un encendedor o su varita en la chaqueta, un cigarrillo pendía de sus finos y elegantes labios y era obvio que estaba apagado.

Scorpius se giró ya con el cigarrillo encendido, en el momento justo en que las volutas de humo se dibujaban al rededor de su rostro.

Albus trató de imaginar si podía ser más guapo y decidió que no, era imposible. Scorpius estaba despeinado y la chaqueta que traía era la del uniforme deportivo del colegio. Los pantalones que llevaba eran suyos, y aun así,  _aun así_ , el corazón de Albus revoloteó como una mariposa atrapada en su pecho.

—Pero si es el mono más feo de todos —le saludó Scorpius, sacando el cigarrillo de sus labios, sonriéndole petulante—. Que sepas que eres la peor pareja de baile de la historia.

Albus se fue acercando a paso ligero— Lo sé, pésima.

—Mírame, que diría mi padre si me ve en estas pintas y en público.

—Bueno, si le preguntas al mío, seguro dice que te ves genial.

Scorpius sonrió— Eso es porque tu padre no tiene idea del estilo —le dijo—. Lo eh visto en sociales.

Albus asintió— Es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, el pobre.

— ¿Y tú qué ofreces, Potter?

Albus se alzó de hombros— No mucho la verdad —dijo—. Mi familia es enorme y muy entrometida —Scorpius asintió silencioso—, y estoy seguro que no estarán contentos con tu padre —una carcajada fue la respuesta del rubio—, pero por ahí dicen que no estoy tan mal.

Scorpius hizo un sonido de aprobación, estaba reteniendo el aire de su última calada. Se quedó mirando a Albus y cuando este no se movió, pareció perder la paciencia. Expulsó el humo en una sola e intensa ráfaga que se confundió con un suspiro.

—No estás  _mal_  Potter, estas pésimo, horroroso, y yo no entiendo, no entiendo cómo... —Albus se le había acercado tan rápido que le dejó sin palabras, a apenas un palmo de distancia.

—No lo digas —susurró Potter—. No aun —y Scorpius sintió como el cálido aliento del moreno rozaba sus labios. Quiso decir algo, quizás una broma o burla ingeniosa, pero el ingenio se le fue al carajo cuando todo el preludio, al fin acabó.

Albus, al fin, había decidido que ya era suficiente.

Se lanzó a besar a Scorpius de forma desesperada, tomando sus hombros, temeroso de que se largara, se arrepintiera o le mandara al demonio. Atacando sus labios y su lengua sin tregua, aterrado por el posible rechazo, dispuesto a memorizar cada segundo de ese beso para momentos de soledad posteriores.

Cuando se percató de la activa participación del rubio, cómo este abría la boca y le dejaba libre acceso, cómo sus lenguas parecían ansiosas de explorar la boca del otro, Albus decidió que no sólo sus labios tenían que enterarse de su nuevo ligue.

Pasó los brazos por la espalda de Scorpius y este hizo lo mismo. Sus cuerpos entraron en completo contacto, y lo que inició como un beso de frenesís, de ahora o nunca, de necesidad contenida ya casi a reventar, terminó en un leve e interminable roce de labios.

Albus no fue consciente de tener los ojos cerrados, hasta que la cálida voz de Scorpius susurró— No entiendo cómo es que me gustas.

Las chicas que ya no estaban tan solapadas fumando, soltaron un grito de exclamación y Albus recordó el hechizo de sorpresa.

Miro a su izquierda, y ahí, en medio del jardín interior antes siniestro y desierto, ahora todo estaba iluminado con lo que parecían chispas de colores en un movimiento lento e hipnótico. El centro del lugar estaba despejado, iluminado por las chispas.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro sorprendido— Nunca pensé que serías del tipo cursi.

—Aun no sabes todo de mí —comentó un desafiante Albus, antes de volver a atacar los labios del rubio.

Ellos no lo supieron, pero las chicas fumadoras se quedaron allí buena parte de la noche. Pudieron ver en primera fila la docena de besos, suspiros y caricias que se prodigaron, y fueron las primeras en verlos bailar, pegados y acaramelados el ritmo delirante de la música electrónica que se dejaba escuchar desde el gran comedor.

—Dios, y era Albus —dijo una.

—Y era Malfoy el que lo convirtió, mierda, ¡qué desperdicio!

La otra estuvo de acuerdo. Ninguna sonaba particularmente triste.

—Bueno ya, debo reconocer que no tenía razón en quien, pero si tenía razón en que le gustaba un chico —protestó James a una molesta concurrencia.

—Eso te pasa por creerte más listo que los demás —dijo Hugo.

—Y por ser un cabeza de chorlito —agregó Rose—. Si preguntabas, todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

— ¡Dios! ¡Son tan lindos! ¿Creen que me dejen tomarles una foto? —Comentó Lily, pegaba al ventanal que daba al patio interior a la derecha del Gran Comedor.

—Cariño, no pidas tanto —le atajó Rose.

— ¿Y ya me vas a dejar en paz, energúmeno? —Preguntó un alegre Evan a James, quien lo había perseguido buena parte de la noche con tonterías de que se tenía que encontrar con su hermano.

Si no hubiese sido por Luke, que les tomo amablemente de los codos y les llevo hasta el pequeño y discreto ventanal que ofrecía el magreo intenso de Albus y Scorpius, seguro los dos cabezas de chorlito seguirían discutiendo.

—Bueno ya, erré el tiro, pero tenía bien tomada el arma, mi hermano es gay —exclamó James. Sonaba feliz y relajado.

—Y nadie se ha vuelto loco aun —comentó Rose.

—Son adorables —comentó una de las chicas de Ravenclaw de tercero.

—Sí guapa, vamos, no quiero ver a mi hermano follar en la nieve, les debo un baile a todas —le dijo a las cinco chicas de tercero que habían ayudado en lo del plan—. Igual gracias, la idea del Félix Felices fue buena.

— ¿Usaste eso? —Preguntó Rose algo impactada. James sólo le giño un ojo y se perdió entre la multitud con su nuevo grupo de amigas.

—Sólo agregaré algo —comentó Hugo, ajustando sus gafas— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese reportero?

Todos miraron en la dirección que el chico apuntaba, para ver como el mismo soquete de la entrada, al que Rose había intentado espantar, estaba en la cornisa, fuera del castillo, tomando fotografías como loco.

Luke tomó la mano de Rose y dijo— Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, sólo déjalo.

Rose tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que el ojo derecho le tiritaba.

La cornisa tembló.

— **Fin—**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dar mis infinitas gracias por leer y comentar toda esta historia, han sido un motor y una fuente inagotable de inspiración, lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lo repito, jamás espere tan buena recepción: MUCHAS GRACIAS GENTE, por todo, por comentar (YEY), marcar y dejarme muuchos hits, es el TREMENDO honor (me revuelco en felicidad y es literal). 
> 
> Este es mi primer fic largo terminado y me siendo muy satisfecha, no desecho la idea de algunos one short de este universo, porque lo AME, y creo que fue gracias a ustedes. 
> 
> Nos estamos viendo, lo prometo.


End file.
